Soul From Another World
by piane0
Summary: When someone from another world died, unknowingly their soul was blessed to go to a better place. Will this soul cause ripples in this worlds story or will it not? All that can tell is time.
1. The New Beginning

Prologue

For one racer it was one of the biggest days in his life, the AMA National Championship. This race was his shot to get into the big leagues, an AMA representative was looking for one person, one racer that would be invited to the FIM of North America. This was the 600 CC championship and he was on his favorite motorcycle, his deep blue Suzuki, this bike was the only thing he knew better than himself. Despite this race being a big race for an invitation, many other people from motorcycle manufacturers, big name from racing like Lucas, Monster, Red Bull and such others. Even if they lost and didn't get their invitation they were more than likely to get a big name sponsor to help them along.

"Here is your chance Chris," said a tense but melodic voice, "but don't kill yourself over that invitation, ya here me? There are other chances and I don't want my other half dead on me!"

Sitting on his bike Chris broke out of trance like state of concentration and said, "You know I'm better than that. If I'm going to die it'll be by my terms. Besides I have to more to live for than my bike Ashley."

At this point Ashley's mood improved considerably at his suggestion. She knew this was somewhat true but she knew from the moment she met him his other love was his bike and racing, but she didn't care. Ashley herself was an avid biker but loved cruising more than racing and Chris indulged her happily with this when he wasn't racing.

The pits were starting to clear out little by little as the race start neared and above all Chris was writing something on the tank on his bike. Since a bad accident years ago he took this up in case something really bad happened. When asked about it he always said it was a sort of personal insurance. When Chris finished he tucked it up under his seat like he always did.

"Finished your tradition?" a more deep voice asked.

"Yes Dad, I'm as ready as I will ever be," Chris answered.

"Alright well give us a hug and get on your way," Chris' Mom said.

With that the family hugged one by one and then he and Ashley had their turn but she gave a kiss upon his helmet as well. Afterwards Chris started his race bike with a loud 'Rap' and it rumbled with a mid-high tone of 150 unrestricted horse power. A few minutes later he went out to the starting grid for the warm up lap.

After the warm up lap all of the racers lined up on the grid again but this time it was for all of the cookies. Moments later the count down lights turned and counted down. Chris got into his zone, he closed his eyes but for a moment and looked up at the lights and then they shut off.

All hell broke loose, that was the only way to describe the beginning of the race. The fury of twenty race bike and their riders, it was like a war zone, in a way it was for them. Chris was in 7th place, he was never good at the launch since I qualified for 3rd but where he shone was in the rest of the race. Within five laps he was in 2nd and gaining on the leader and then a good sized crash took place and took out half of the field, 10 racers out just like that. The was good for Chris since it closed that 5 second gap between him and the leader. Within half a lap of the restart he had passed the leader and was losing him as he raced his heart out.

On the last lap Chris was celebrating as he rounded the last few corners pulling wheelies as he came out them. Little did he know that there was a little bit of oil that the cleaning crew forgot to soak up on the last part coming out of the last turn. As Chris lined up the last straight he again pulled a wheelie but this time he took a different line than he had before and hit the oil slick and crashed. Sliding to a stop, a bit dazed Chris shook the crash out of his head and not realizing where he had stopped on the track started to get up but then heard the noise of another bike. To late to make any move he was hit by the bike going full force right between the shoulder blades and tumble over the finish line several hundred feet away.

Waking up from his black out all Chris heard was screaming, sirens and other hustle and bustle. Chris tried to get up but realize he couldn't move, nothing to his hands, feet, arms, nothing. He found that he could move his head ever so slightly because of severe pain. The EMT's notice and asked him all the questions. After that found out that he had taken a Honda to the back at 160 MPH and was even lucky to be alive. By this time the had carefully cut off his helmet and noticed blood trickling out of his nose but the blood was oddly colored and the EMT's took a look at it.

It was his brain.

Chris heard a few familiar screams that was family including Ashley.

"I fucked...up...huh?" Chris asked his parents with much strain and pain in his voice.

"No, it was not your fault," his mom said with tears streaming down her face

Painfully turning towards Ashley he said "Looks like...I...lied to...you."

"No!" Ashley yelled, tears streaming down her face while she protested to him, "No you didn't, like you promised it was on your owns terms! You were winning a race while doing wheelies!"

Chris painfully smiled and groaned out, "My bike...the paper...seat"

Ashley ran down to the bike at full sprint 300 feet away and the sprinted back to him and unfolded the letter she never hoped to open. Chris' parent joined Ashley as she read the letter. As all three of them read the letter more and more tears were streaming down all of their faces.

"You idiot!" Ashley yelled, "You never had to say you loved me, I always knew you did, you don't have to regret that on your death bed!"

"We never wanted to bury our son," his Dad choked out, "but we knew and were somewhat prepared since it was a chance from the sport."

"We want you to go in peace know that we all love you and hope with all of our heart and souls that you go to a much better place and that we all will see you in that place," Chris' Mom said without any pause

The relief was clearly evident on Chris' face as his smiled lightly then said, "I love...you all," then with his last breath, breathed out, "Goodbye."

Then his world went dark.

A Whole New World

In another world much different from the one we were just in a baby boy with golden hair, not blond, was born. The parents of this child and the doctors and nurses were stricken at how odd this was, the had seen babies born blond and all kinds from sandy to strawberry but never a shimmering gold. A nurse on the far side of the room made water appear from thin air into a tub, then brought the tub to the birthing table where the baby was born. Once the baby was clean and dry the baby was handed to its mother for her to adore her new child.

"You are special, but your my special child," she whispered to the baby, "I have a feeling your going to do a many great things."

"What are you going to name the child?" the doctor asked.

"Hmm," the new mother said looking at her husband and the said, "Chase. Chase Hartley, that's his name.

The husband said nothing but nodded in agreement.

As the parents started ogling over their new child the nurses and doctors start to clean and pack up. The medical people made little noise as to not disturb the parents and scare the child since their job was done for now. Almost done cleaning the nurses and other doctor were taking their leave but one stay behind and started reaching in his pocket and pulled out a crystal

"If anything comes up contact me," he said handing the crystal over.

"Thank you doctor and we will, thanks for everything today," the mother said.

Five Years Later

After a long day of playing with his friends, Chase returned home for dinner. Chase loved playing with his friends, well loved doing anything that was competitive, it seemed like it was everything to him but if it involved anything with racing it was all the better. Though along the he loved playing hide-and-seek, especially if he was 'it' even if wasn't looking he always knew where his friends were, though he didn't like hiding since his shiny gold hair usually gave him away. Though his friends never held it against him since it was always that way.

"Thanks for dinner Mom," Chase said as he finished his food, "Alright, I'm going to bed now I'm tired, goodnight Mom and Dad."

"Goodnight Chase," both parents said together.

Watching their son go up the stairs the father asked, "I've never understood Kayla, how is our son so mature for his age?"

"I don't know Ian, I stopped trying to understand him and learned to go with his flow," Kayla said matter-of-factually.

Chase finished getting ready for bed and opened his window, it was quite a hot day so that meant his room was warmer than he liked it be when he wanted to sleep. Little did Chase there was an black owl that was so dark it seemed to absorb an light that got near it. When Chase was in bed and falling asleep the gently and quietly glided to the window sill and watched Chase with much interest. When the owl was absolutely sure that Chase was asleep it silently flew over to Chase and hover above him and stayed there for a few moments before slowly lowering and then completely enveloping him in its dark essence. About ten seconds later it had started to absorb into Chase with the boy gently thrashing about and when it had finished Chase's gold hair seemed to be no more.

The owl hold possessed Chase.

In the morning Chase woke with a start from a nightmare that is now lost to him. Looking around Chase saw that nothing had changed because he had a horrible feeling that his whole world has changed and was going to change even more. Seeing that nothing had changed in his immediate area he got up to do his morning routine. In the bathroom Chase started to brush his teeth when he suddenly looked up at the mirror only to see that his shiny gold hair was now black. He paused for a moment and then screamed, screamed like he had never screamed before. Not three seconds later both Kayla and Ian were in his bathroom to see who was trying to kill their son. After seeing that Chase was alone and there was no blood, just an unfamiliar boy in front of them.

"Chase!" Kayla yelled, "what have you done to your hair?!"

"Nothing!" Chase yelled back, "I was brushing my teeth when I looked in the mirror and saw this."

"Ian, call the doctor, NOW!" Kayla commanded Ian.

With that he was gone to call the doctor. Within a few minutes the doctor was there and was examining Chase with his hands glow a soft green as he rounded his head several times trying to find anything and everything that could have caused this change. The doctor left the green aura from dissipate from his hands and just sat there for a minute before he said anything.

"I cant find anything wrong," The doctor said flatly. "If there is anything wrong it is that his magical energies are slightly different than from when I last examined him but that would not have cause his hair to change color."

Kayla and Ian just stared at their son and like closer at Chase's hair. His hair was iridescently changing from soft shades of black, blue, purple, and even softer shades of gold. It was almost mesmerizing to watch but they broke their gaze away.

"How are you feeling?" Kayla asked her child concernedly.

"From before?" Chase asked, "Not much different just...better?"

"Better?" The doctor asked confused.

"Yeah better, I can see slightly better and I can hear a bit better to. Though I can sense more than I could before too."

"What do you mean sense better?" Ian asked.

"Ever since I was able to walk I always knew where everyone one was about across the room away," Chase said point to the end of the dining room with was about 50 feet away. "Now I can tell where people are as far as Summer's house, I know its her because I remember how she and her parents feel."

"Summer's house?!" Kayla shouted astonished, "That's a little more than a quarter mile away! Why didn't you tell you could do this?"

"I thought everyone could do this, why is this special?"

"Yes it is," The doctor answered, "now answer me this, how do I feel compared to your mom?"

"You feel," Chase started to say look back and forth between his mom and the doctor, "different but more like, bigger? No, more like powerful like a punch against a friendly push, I don't know its hard to explain something, I cant put feelings into words."

"You can't use magic can you Kayla?" The doctor asked her.

"Not one bit," she answered.

"So he can sense magic against those who can't. Chase can you do something for me?" the doctor asked the boy.

Chase nodded a yes.

The doctor raised his hand and the green aura returned to life, "Can you do this?"

Chase raised his hand and with a look of strain he concentrated on his hand with all of his might.

"No no, don't strain just let your mind be quiet and and focus gently on your hand." the doctor instructed.

With this Chase calmed down and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A moment later he open his eyes and with a looked if pure determination that was peaceful. Chase focused on his hand and a few moments later a weak black aura covered his hand. Everyone in the room had a looks of sheer surprise and a bit of terror as he made his magic manifest.

"Mom, look!" Chase yelled, "I can do magic like the doctor!"

After he tried to show of his magic to his mom the black aura faded out of existence.

"Aww," The boy whined.

"The boy can do magic," the doctor confirmed, "If you like I can teach him the basics of magic control and then we can see where we can go from there."

"Can I?," Chase pleaded, "can I? Can I please? Mom? Dad? Please? Pretty please?"

Both Kayla and Ian looked at each other before Kayla said, "You can only if you keep up on your chores to the point where I can see my face it so clean."

"Yes!" Chase cheered, "I promise!"

Chase jumped at his parents to hug and kept saying on repeat 'Thank you'


	2. The Opportunity

Five more years later

Now 10 years old, Chase was now a master of basic magic, he could weave his shadow magic in to many shapes like a bo staff and a loose rope and bind what ever he caught like his friend Summer, and everything in between. Every time he caught Summer she squealed and fought like a caged animal, it was a good work out for Chase considering he was still a child without much magic reserves, it made him learn more precise magic control.

"You know I hate it when you do this Chase!" Summer whined at him.

"But its so much fun to play with you Summer," Chase said playfully.

"Play?" Summer asked still fight to get out of the shadow rope, "Tying me up like I'm an animal?"

"No I'm tying you up like Summer," he said like it was so obvious.

"Like Summer?"

"Yeah like Summer, because an animal puts up more of a fight," Chase said sealing the deal.

That sent Summer over the edge and she start to run at Chase. Chase saw this coming and sent more shadow rope around a nearby tree and tied her to the tree. This caught Summer by surprise as she was suddenly sent flying and hit the tree she was now bound to.

"Oh my god Chase, you're so mean, that hurt!"

"Well you were gonna hurt me so I fixed the problem," Chase said like it happened everyday.

"Oh so help me god if you don't untie I will kill you!" Summer loudly threatened.

Summer was trying her damnedest to try to break free with her light honey colored her flying all about it looked like a bunch of honey covered bees violently trying to defend their hive. Summer, after a few minutes of struggling finally stopped heavily breathing was glaring knives at Chase who was just enjoying enjoying watching her struggle against his mastered magic.

"I don't care if you the son of one of the richest families of our town but if you don't let me go now I will rip your head off," Summer said with much anger in her voice.

"If you keep threatening me it just makes me want to release you even less," Chase said mockingly.

Not paying attention Chase finally sensed three more people coming towards him and they all felt familiar. It was his other friends coming to meet up at their usual place at the center of all their houses. As they came into view Chase greeted them.

Hey Mark, Monica,"and for the last one, "Yeah Brad!"

"Stop doing that Chase, it getting old," Brad said dully.

Mark saw Summer and asked, "Practicing your magic again Chase?"

"Mhm," Chase agreed, "if you guys wanna have your fun with Summer, now's your chance."

Summer just suddenly stared at Chase who suggested that his friends take advantage of her. The other three just stared at Chase as well. Two of them just blew it off but one started getting a devilish grin. This was Monica, she now looked at Summer and started stalking towards her.

"Don't," Summer said word by word, "You. Dare."

"Hehehehe," Monica giggled darkly.

Monica the went on to start tickling Summer everywhere she could find ticklish. Summer started laughing hard while trying her best to get out of the shadow rope and away from Monica while occasionally yelling 'STOP' in between laughing. This went on for a few minutes until Monica stopped from being tired and Summer slumped over gasping for air. When Chase saw that they were doing he waved his hand and dispelled the shadow rope. Summer feel to the ground and then tried to make for Chase but then again collapsed shortly before she made it to him.

"To tired," Summer said, "Going to take a nap."

Summer then crawled over to Chase and drooped her head into his lap and then feel asleep. Literally seconds after lying down she was sound asleep, her steady breathing was the only give away that she was truly tired and asleep. When all this happened Chase looked down in surprise at Summer and what she was doing. Chase got over in initial shock and just put on a slight smile and back against the tree. The three other friends just looked at this scene with slight confusion and amusement.

"Man, I wish I had a picture lacrima this is so rich," Monica said like she had some sweet gossip.

Chase looked at Monica like she was crazy and gave her the middle finger.

"What the hell is going on here?," Brad asked generally.

"Shut the hell up Brad!" Chase yelled quietly not wake Summer.

Chase then raised his hand and then looked down to see where the shadow was. Then with a few waves of his hand weaved a large shadow from the leaves of the trees to block out some of the light. With it now darker he leaned back with his hands behind head and got comfortable against the tree he had been on for the last good ten minutes.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked.

"What does it look like? I'm taking a nap since Summer decided to fall a sleep on me and I might as well get some rest for before I go training my magic to learn how to do offensive magic." Chase said before closing his eyes and leaning his back on the tree. After Chase got comfortable any attempt to get his attention was futile as he ignored anyone which tried talking to him and he drifted off to sleep.

Once Again, Five More Years Later

Now mostly grown up Chase and his pretty much life long friends were have a small brawl with their magic at the usual spot. Within the five years he had managed to teach them to use magic which was not easy as none of them had a natural affinity for it. Teaching them magic was like trying to grow a flower from a seed and watering it just by thinking it would grow, impossible, unless you had the magic to do so.

Chase was hiding in the shadows, as that was his magic, watching the other four for his chance to take one down. Watching to four of them go at each other was strange because in the past they never wanted to fight against each other no matter what. Brad, who always threatened Chase to burn him anytime he said 'Yeah Brad!', was throwing fireballs at anyone ho could get a bead on. The fireballs dissipated after a few seconds so they wouldn't burn down the woods and the town with it.

Mark, who always seemed rock steady no matter the situation, was using earth magic bending the ground and throwing good sized boulders at everybody. Despite being stupidly stubborn he was using such magic as stubborn as him with such grace and fluidity.

Monica's magic was a strange like her, she has the ability to alter what ever she touches and uses it to her advantage. At one point she grabbed a fallen tree branch and kept changing it from a staff to a large hammer before it broke. So, like her, her magic allowed her to change anything to her benefit with much harm to anything.

Now the real threat to Chase was the girl he liked, Summer. Her magic he was like her as well, bright and brilliant, light magic. Unlike the others she had a bit more of an affinity to make as she always was able to keep Chase in check after that day five years ago. Summer's style is similar to Chase, distance but she couldn't hide like him but if she could she would as she admitted to it.

"You guys would be wise to not forget about me," Chase said from the shadows with his voice coming and nowhere at the same time.

"Ha, like we could, your the only one we cant take head on," Marks commented.

"Then why haven't you come after me yet?" Chase asked mockingly.

"Cause I wanna see Summer kick your smart-ass face in," Monica said huffing in exhaustion.

Chase manifested a long bow with his magic and knocked and large shadow arrow.

"Lets see then," Chase said darkly then whispered, " _Splitting Paralysis Arrow_ "

The arrow shot of with almost enough force to throw Chase off his perch on a tree about a hundred feet from the four. Within a few moments the arrow split into four pieces and targeted the the group of four having an all out battle royale. Three of the arrows hit their marks paralyzing Mark, Monica and Brad but one was shattered just as it was about to it target. This one was aimed at Summer who batted it out of the air and shot a light beam at where it came from. Chase was able to jump out of the way before it scorched the area he was just hiding in and started walking towards Summer.

"You've gotten better at sensing my magic Summer," Chase complimented, "I think you're the only to even knew it was coming."

"Why thank you Chase," Summer said apprehensively.

Stopping about twenty feet from Summer Chase dispelled his bow and then manifested his Bo staff. Summer, who still had trouble manifesting anything beyond small shafts of light like daggers, did that while focusing her magic cause it to manifest as an aura around to help keep the solid manifestation going. Both were know standing at ready waiting for the other to make a move. After a minute the first on to make a move was Summer who was getting impatient and ran towards Chase at full sprint.

Fighting between the two was never easy as they are polar opposites in magic. Each strike cause each others magic to wither away forcing them to use more magic with each hit. This was not easy for either of them, Chase with his mastery of his magic or Summer who was using every bit of tact she had in her book to out last Chase with his more precise control. To add to that Summer never liked facing Chase head on as his magic, no matter how much he used around you, always made you feel fear or pure terror for your life.

After about a minutes of exchanging blows the two were out of magic and staring at each other if it was like it was all they had. Then a few seconds later they fell to the ground and gave up. Chase got back up and staggered to a tree and sat down against the tree and waved his hand towards the three that were paralyzed from his earlier attack.

"Man that was fun," Chase said breathing heavily.

"Fun?" Brad asked astonished, "if you called fighting for your life in an all out free-for-all, then yeah, it was fun."

"Yeah Brad," Chase said pointing both index fingers towards Brad.

"When I get my magic back I'm going to make you thoroughly cooked," Brad threatened Chase.

"If I cant take him you sure as hell can't Brad," Summer said while crawling towards Chase.

When she got to Chase she dropped her head into Chase's lap as now this was her favorite napping spot since she found out about it five years ago. More habit than thought now Chase petted her head as she feel asleep with her know smiling lightly. The rest of the three, like always wondered how the hell the weren't dating yet as they were almost always together and doing stuff like this.

Now more relaxed Chase expanded his sense ability outward now since he wasn't in battle anymore and didn't need as much detail about what was happening in close. As soon as he did this he noticed a single person lurking back about several hundred feet. Now knowing this person was there he collected a bit of magic and then focused into his hand readying a bolt of destruction.

"Come out I know your there watching us," Chase said loudly, "if you don't Ill blow you away and you know I can do it too."

"Bravo, not many can sense me at all," a dark clad man said clapping as he walked towards the group of five, "fewer still know that they can kill me."

"What do you want?" Chase asked with a darkness in his voice that had ice forming on it.

"Easy there boy, I am not here to kill you or to hurt you or any of your friends so you can put the magic away."

"I'll ask one more time," Chase said growing it magic bolt more, "What. Do. You. Want?"

"After seeing your...," the man trailed off then said, "spar, I am here to invite you to an little known elite group of problem solvers. You would be a great addition to our group seeing as I could not sense you or see you until the girl in your lap broke you camouflage, and you found me, who is the leader you could say, with next to no effort."

"What is the name of this group?" Chase asked shrinking his magic a little.

"'Shadow Knights'"

"I've heard of you guys," Chase said with no hesitation, "you guys are paid to 'straighten out' people who your clients say are their problems. Basically your professional thugs recognized by the Magic Consul as magical mercenaries. Most ask to join you guys and next to none are invited."

"You are pretty smart kid," the man said impressed, "so what do ya say?"

"Since you want me I'll have two conditions,"Chase prompted.

"Okay, name them."

"After you pass my test," Chase said sternly, "you have one week starting, and no, no hints. Meet back here in one week at the same time."

"It's usually the other way around here," the man said baffled.

"Not this time now go away, its my nap time," Chase said dispelling his magic and went back to petting Summer who had been looking up the entire time.

Summer brought her head back down as Chase started petting her again smiling as she slowly fell asleep. Chase just simply leaned back against the tree again as he felt Summer get comfortable again and slowly fell asleep with her.


	3. The Adventurous 'Date' and Night

**Discalimer: For the safety of me and my story, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the references that litter my story. If I did own the I would be a semi-famous animator that would be right now, with this chapter, half-japanese half-american animator and story writer that would be making world wide money and not writing here.  
Haha I made a funny that's not my story. yeah, okay I get, I'm not here to tell half-assed jokes but to write a fanfic of my favorite manga/anime. Alright, roll the intro!**

* * *

Later That Night

When it became dark that same day, Chase snuck into the headquarters of the Shadow Knights and left an envelope on the desk of the 'leader' under a few other papers and then left just as quickly and quietly as he came giving no other notice that he had been there. This is the test that he have given the leader of the group. No other knew about it and that's the way Chase wanted it so other weren't loose-lipped about the 'test'.

The next morning during breakfast was as normal as it got for the Hartley family, a good sized breakfast of what ever they wanted from cereal to steak and eggs and it was always fresh. There was never really any talking during breakfast as it was never really necessary as no one had any news or stories yet.

"Mom, Dad, I got invited to the Shadow Knights yesterday," Chase said out of the blue.

Both Kayla and Ian looked at each other shocked and surprised and then both, at the same time, looked at Chase.

"What do you mean 'invited'? Ian asked his son, "I thought they never invited people into them?

"The man said something similar," Chase verified, "but he invited me."

"What did you say?" Kayla asked.

"He would get my answer and my conditions if he passed my test."

"Hahaha, typical Chase," Ian said laughing.

"Wow, I cant believe you did that to them," Kayla said quite astonished, "the elite shadow mercenaries, do they know you are our son?"

"If they do they didn't say anything," Chase answered, "Why?"

"We hire them every now and then to get back stolen merchandise from bandits and such," Ian explained.

"Huh, so that's why you knew who I was talking about," Chase said slightly amused.

"What did he say about your test and conditions?" Kayla asked curiously.

"He accepted that I wanted conditions but was puzzled that I wanted to test him as I really didn't give him a chance to protest before I told him to go away, which oddly enough he did."

"You sent him away?!"

"Yes, because otherwise I would've killed him and he knew I could," Chase explained flatly. "I didn't know who he was and he was hiding in the shadows so I threatened to blow him away. I think he was hiding the entire time all of us were having a small magic fight so when I finally sensed him I did what I just explained."

"Wow," Ian said quite literally surprised, "No wonder he left when you said to."

"Would you mind telling us the conditions?" Kayla asked curiously.

"That if I join Summer joins along with me and that we can leave whenever we want to," Chase told his parents.

"Why would you want to leave?" Ian asked once again surprised, "We pay them quite the premium to do our requests!"

"Because I don't want to be a mercenary for my entire life," Chase said matter-of-factly, "I have bigger dreams."

"And those dreams would be?" Kayla asked with the genuine 'Mom' interest.

"I cant say just yet as I am not sure if I can do it just yet."

"Aww, Chase, cant you tell your precious mom?" Kayla said trying to guilt Chase into tell her.

"No, not yet MOM," Chase said with a bit extra emphasis.

"Aww, mom is sad now," Kayla said starting to fake crying.

Chase was simply staring at his mother in slight disbelief that she would actually act like a child. He, after a few second stop giving her the attention that she needed to keep going about it and started getting from the table stacking his plates to be cleaned up later when his parents were doing eating.

"Im going out now," Chase said, "I'll be back for lunch."

"Alright and don't threaten to kill anymore powerful people," Kayla said loudly as Chase left the dining room.

* * *

Chase was almost the usual place for his friends in the middle of all of their homes in the woods. When he was almost at the spot he saw that Summer was already there and he wove himself into the shadows to spy on her for a bit. One thing he noticed almost right away is how she was dressed.

Summer never really dressed up in any way unless it was something formal like, but this wasn't formal like. Summer had on a form fitting white shirt with a large blue cross like design going across her left breast. If there is one thing chase knew about Summer it was she never like to flaunt her body as she was modest by nature. Summer also had on a blue skirt that came to about half thigh length, for Summer this was shorter than usual but not short enough to be call a 'short skirt'. To go along with the outfit she had on white mid-calf stockings and a pair of light blue shoes. To be a bit more out of character she had her hair done a bit, it was done like she fixes it up for a formal client's ball, brushed and styled off around he right shoulder but had it tied a quarter of the way from the bottom stopping just above her right breast; It looked more causal this way.

No matter how Chase looked it this was quite out of character for Summer. Chase decided to hide a little longer to find out what was going on and took some entertainment it in watching Summer fidget with her clothes tugging at her skirt trying to pull it down a little more and trying to nonchalantly trying to cover her chest. Chase tried his best trying to not laugh out loud blowing his cover.

"When is he going to get here?" Chase heard Summer say.

With this he expanded his sensing range to its max range of now a full half mile which now, from here, reached about to the town center. All he sensed coming was to this area was Brad, Mark, and Monica. The three of them were coming from Brads house which was in the middle of theirs so they were still about give or take a little more than a quarter mile from here. Confused about what Summer said he stepped out of the shadows ready to ruin whatever was going for giggles.

"Hey Summer," Chase said and then teased, "Nice clothes, where did ya get them?"

Startled, Summer jumped around with magic at ready only to see Chase standing there with a devilish smile and said, "Oh, hey Chase you sacred me half to death. Thank you, my mom got them for me last week when she went to the 'X781 Magnolia Fashion Expo' to see whats new and what she could sell to the more out lying villages who like more modern fashion."

"That's neat," Chase said only half interested, "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Surprised Summer asked, "Lucky guy?"

"Yeah I heard you say 'when is he gonna get here' about a minute ago," Chase explained sounding just a little sour.

"Oh, that, there is no lucky guy," Summer clarified, "I was thinking out loud wondering you were getting here. I know you like to show up early so I got here before you."

"Oh," Chase trailed off, "now I sound like an ass."

"Its all good," Summer said trying to cheer him back up.

After a short awkward silence Summer broke in and lowered her arms. "So, what do you think?"

"About?"

"My clothes," Summer said shyly, "I wanted you to see them first."

"Right," Chase answered like he knew what she meant the entire time while looking her up and down, "I think they look really good on you, I wonder why you never wore stuff like this before."

Summer noticed chase still looking at her and brought her arms back up shrinking back a little and said shyly, "I know I invited you to look but stop it, it's embarrassing, especially wearing these clothes."

"Sorry, I was just taking it in cause I don't think I'll get to see this again," Chase admitted.

Heating, this Summer just couldn't to get just a little more embarrassed about the situation. Just off in the distance Summer heard the voices of her three other friends and dropped into a bit of a panic. Chase saw this and started laughing at her self induced panic. Summered stopped running around in place and started to gather some magic. After a few more seconds she had a spelled primed and Chase couldn't help but sigh because he knew what was coming.

" _Flash Bomb_!" Summer said loudly as she threw the spell towards the group of three coming.

Summer grabbed Chase and started running away towards town. There was only one problem, Summer was trying to keep with little dignity she thought she had left by trying to keep her skirt down while running. Summer doing this allowed their friends to catch up after the regained their senses to see what the hell was happening. Chase decided to play along with Summer and was looking for a deep enough shadow to hide both of them. This became harder than usual because he usually only needed to do it for himself. A few seconds later he found a suitable one and pulled Summer with him into a small but deep break in the bushes covered by a tree and molded a shadow veil behind them.

"Don't make a noise," Chase whispered to Summer.

Summer just nodded blushing lightly as when all was said and done she ended up under Chase leaning against a tree only inches from Chase. This was like a scene from one of her romantic novels and this had Summer blushing even deeper as she kind of wanted this to happen, but she wanted this to stay as a fantasy. It made her feel more uncomfortable than she thought it would. All the while Chase never noticed this as he was maintaining a veil for two which needed more work as he watched behind them. Chase also noticed it was harder than it should be for the two of them and it hit him like a hard dirt clod, she is a light mage so she gave of a light aura.

Not ten seconds later the group of three that got flash bombed by Summer came running by but then one stopped. The one that stopped was Mark who investigated as he thought something felt off. Mark only stayed around for about ten more seconds before he ran off after the other two. Chase still held up the veil for a bit while he sensed the three still running off away from them. When he was sure that they weren't coming back he let the down the veil and it looked like he stopped down some heavy lifting. Summer left him catch his breath for a few seconds before grabbing him and running towards town again.

* * *

In the town big enough to be called a city Summer and Chase were now wondering around with Summer pretty much leading the way. Summer was leading Chase down the merchant street of the merchant town of Silva. Stopping by most of the stands Summer was like a little kid in a candy story, not getting enough of the sights she was beholding. Chase got a kick out of this since like him, she was the daughter of a merchant family. The most amazing thing about merchant street is that it has almost everything from food to priceless artifacts and Chase' family provided most of the last category. Chase spent quite a few days here in his down time when the rest of his friends went off on merchant travel to remote regions of Fiore and even some other countries around Fiore.

What probably made Chase most happy is that Summer got over her embarrassment about her clothes and that she was enjoying herself and even though he was a prick to her sometimes he wasn't going to ruin it. Just going from stand to stand was amusing enough for Chase because even though he knew most of how it worked it was a different experience being on the other side watching it happen.

By this time one stand caught Chase's eye, it was a stand full of gemstones. Chase sometimes sold gems but it usually it like the crown of some ancient monarch or a gem used in ancient spells or rituals. This was different, this was a man trying to sell gems fresh out of the ground as jewelry. And one in particular caught his eye more than stand itself.

"I'll be back in a second," he told Summer walking off.

"Ok, me too," Summer shouted back walking away as well

Approaching the stand the man said, "So son, what has caught your eye?"

"The golden one," Chase answered point to a clear gold color stone.

"Ah the amber," The man clarified, "stones like these are rare, most of the time with these they are filled with bark but this one is very special as it has a flower in it that is not disfigured."

"How much?"

"Are you sure son?" the merchant asked concernedly.

"How much?" Chase asked again.

"250,000 Jewel," the merchant said.

"I'll take it," Chase said putting the money down with little hesitation.

"Are you sure? Are you not going to barter me down?"

"No I'll pay your price," Chase said softly.

"Alright, do you want it wrapped for you girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah I saw you with the fashion merchants daughter," the man elaborated.

"Oh, Summer, no you don't have to wrap it," Chase clarified in a oddly level voice, "but if you have a box for it that will be perfect."

"And a beautiful box you will get," the merchant said happily.

* * *

About five minutes later Summer and Chase meet back up where the parted at. Summer came back with a good sized bag that looked a little heavy. All the while Summer looked at chase slightly puzzle that he didn't have anything.

"Turn around," Chase said.

"Why?" Summer asked still puzzled.

"Just humor me and turn around," Chase said with a slight sigh.

Summer did as she was told and was a bit nervous as this was Chase asking. She jumped a little when she heard a sharp snap and then a second later she felt Chase moving her hair as something landed on her chest. Summer tried pulling away but Chase held her in place.

"Don't move and stay still for just a second longer, okay?" Chase asked softly.

Without any acknowledgment Summer did as she was asked. Again she felt something land on her chest and Chase did something that clicked behind her neck. When Chase was done he set the thing that felt like a cold string and put her hair back into place the he found it.

"Okay, you can turn back around," Chase said.

Summer slowly turned around and looked down and then said almost yelling, "Oh my! Chase!"

"Good, it matches," Chase happily confirmed.

"Matches?" Summer asked once again puzzled, "But it doesn't match my clothes."

"Not the clothes," Chase said starting to turn a slight red, "It matches you."

"Oh," Summer mumbled while dropping her head to hide her deep blush.

In the background they heard the gem merchant laughing loudly. Chase glanced at him and now he was smiling like an idiot with a thumbs up. Turning back Chase saw Summer playing with the large bag she brought back with her.

Curious Chase asked, "So, whats with the bag?"

"Oh," Summer voiced and then held the bag towards Chase, "This is for you as a gift for getting invite to the Shadows Knight. My parents use them and they told me no one ever get invited I so wanted to do something special for you as congratulations."

"If that's why then I should've tried getting invited sooner," Chase said and then teased like usual, "Then I could've seen you in these clothes sooner,hahaha."

"Stop it," Summer said hitting Chase, "your embarrassing me again and that would've impossible since I only got these clothes a few days ago. If it happened any sooner that we would've been doing this in my usual clothes."

"Then I should get invited again," Chase kept teasing.

"Dammit Chase," Summer swore, which she never did, "Stop it already, but if your so adamant about I have more so I can keep dressing like this."

Chase beamed as he knew he won but then said as Summer was blushing deeper than he had ever seen before and to soften the blow he knew he did with his relentless teasing, "I would like it if you do but you don't have to if you don't want to. I know you don't like dressing like this, I mean hell I've known you all my life and never seen you in anything as form fitting as this even on your formal wear. And to top it off I've never seen you in a skirt, a dress, yes but never above your knees." Chase paused for a moment while lifting up Summers head. "I don't want you going out of your comfort zone just for me, I mean I'm your best friend not your boyfriend, you don't have to please me you just have to put up with me."

"But," Summer mumbled.

"No buts Summer, wear what you want for you, not me."

"But," Summer said a little louder.

"Come on, lets get back to the gang," Chase said, "we've got some explaining to do since you flashed bombed them and then we ran off."

"Oh,right," Summer said with sudden realization, "that."

"By the way, whats in the bag?" Chase asked motioning to it.

"Oh, I forgot, its for you," Summer said holding it up to him.

Chase grabbed the bag and almost fell with it because it was heavier that she made it look. He slowly opened it only to find looking empty but then he reached in only for his hand to stop several inches in and grabbed to pull out a large piece of black and gray cloth. Chase finished pulling it out to find out it was as tall as him with various shades or gray with black.

"What is it?" Chase asked confused.

"It's a cloak, here," Summer reached asking for the cloak.

Chase gave her the cloak as she had asked. Summer went the to top and unclasped it and threw it around Chase. It flowed around before settling lightly on his shoulders and flowing closed in front. Despite being very dark in color it was not hot and was in fact quite cool as he felt the cool air flowing through the fabric.

"This is nice, thanks Summer, I like it," Chase thanked Summer.

"I'm glad it fits right," Summer said relief, "It was hard telling our seamstress how big to make it as I only gave her reference on you compared to me. You don't know how aggravating it was for both of us."

"Thanks but why did you get me this?"

"I like I said before I wanted to congratulate you on getting invited to the guild."

"Thanks again," Chase said closing the clasp and pulling it tight around him. "I'll take good care of it."

"Oh, so you know it imbued with magic so its stronger and lighter than it should be. Get this, it is also climate controlled so that why it probably feels cool in there, and when it gets cool it'll get warm which is my favorite feature."

"Sweet. Well lets get going."

* * *

After a short walk both Chase ans Summer were now back at the usual spot where the rest of the gang was sitting chatting it up playing with there magic. The three heard them coming and all got up and started walking towards. Now closer both Chase and Summer could that they were quite vexed and were now starting to dread coming back.

"What in the blue hell were you thinking flash bombing us and running?!" Monica yelled at the two of them. "And what the hell are you wearing Summer?!"

"Oh, this?" Summer asked glancing down, "My mom got it at the Magnolia Fashion Expo. Apparently is from a new high-end company."

"And that company is called Heart Kreuz!" Monica yelled still angry, "And this is their debut line called 'Kolored Hearts'! I want it so bad!"

"Oh, then all those clothes she brought must be the entire line because I have a rainbow of colors like this here."

"Oh my god I hate you so much right now Summer!" Monica was still yelling, "you guys go scold Chase while I girl talk with Summer while still yelling at her! And so help me if he isn't hurting one way or another I'll hurt you two!"

Both Mark and Brad did as commanded by the yelling and angry Monica and took Chase with them. A huffing Monica was watching the three boy walk away and as soon as they were out of sight she turned back to Summer. There was one thing she noticed from the beginning was her new necklace.

"What is that?" Monica asked pointing at the amber stone.

"Chase got this for me," Summer asked now feeling like crap at the memory.

"Did he do something that I need to make him hurt in a very sensitive area for boys?" Monica asked with a look of evil.

"No you don't, it was more like a mixed message I think."

"Mixed message? Like 'I'm buying you a super expensive necklace cause I like you but I'm only a friend'?"

Summer looked like she was about to cry and simply nodded and a second later said, "I was going to confess to him but he stopped me cause he thought I was going to protest him."

"I am am going to make that boy hurt so much he will wish he never crossed me, EVER!" Monica yelled now running off towards where the boys walked off.

* * *

"Nice cape," Mark said.

"Its a cloak and Summer got it for me as a gift," Chase corrected.

"Whoa, easy there Chase I meant no harm okay?"

"I'll let you off this once got it?"

"Crystal clear," Mark said sharply.

"Lets get this over with otherwise we will have to deal with the wraith of our resident devil Monica," Brad still with a sigh.

"So what do you wanna do to be convincing?" Chase asked as he knew the thing that needed to be done.

They thought about it for a few minutes they heard someone running as they tackled Chase to the ground. This someone was Monica who was beating on Chase. She was going to town on him punching and smacking.

"Chase you idiot!" She yelled and the looked up, "If you two don't want the same you better leave now!"

Again they did as commanded by the 'resident devil' Monica.

When they were a good distance away Monica asked, "Why didn't you dodge?!"

"Because I know I deserve it," Chase answered lightly bleeding from almost everywhere she hit him.

"What do you mean?" She asked breathing heavily.

"I first felt Summers' sadness then I felt your anger and sadness as you were running over here," Chase explained painfully then asked, "I made her cry didn't I?"

"She ruined her perfectly good outfit thanks to you. Why did you reject her before she could say anything?"

"I don't know why," Chase said emptily, "There's this feeling lingering deep in me, it feel like I'm always going to die and that makes me not want to feel like I'm going to lose anyone. There is also this numb tingling between my shoulder blades and whenever I get close to Summer or feel like I'm in love with her it gets excruciatingly hard to breathe or move."

"What bullshit are you spouting?" Monica asked with a lot of venom in her voice, "I know you like to get out of work and shit but this is so far out there to get out of a relationship."

"I'm not spouting any kind of bullshit here Monica! I'm telling the truth here!"

"God, and here I am trying to help you and here you are pissing it away," Monica said generally, "I am going to make you paying for breaking her heart!"

"I don't want to lose anyone again!" Chase yelled desperately, "I love Summer, I love her so much it hurts both emotionally and physically!"

Monica looked down at a now crying Chase as she sat on him and then said to him, "Your not lying are you? Again? What do you mean again?"

Chase sat up moving Monica off of him and unclasped the cloak and took off his shirt while turning around. Upon his back between his shoulder blades was a 12 inch red and blue mark that was gradually getting deeper in color and growing slowly up and outwards.

"It started just before I turned 15," Chase started telling Monica, "I saw the doctor about it when it didn't go away for three days. They couldn't find any reason for it, not our magic brawls or serious internal damage, nothing. I found the more I think about Summer the more it flairs up. I know how to fix it but I cant bear to leave you guys just for my comfort. The only thing I found that helps is if I think of Summer as a friend. I don't want to hurt her but I think if I fall for her anymore this mark will kill me. As for your question I don't know, it always feels like I've lost people near and dear to me even know one I care about has died."

"Oh my god Chase why didn't you tell us about this?" Monica asked crying her heart out.

"So you want me to tell the girl I love and who probably loves to not love me?"

"Oh, yeah, right," Monica stumbled out in realization of what she said.

"I don't want you to tell anyone about this got it?"

"Then why did you tell me?" Monica asked, "You could have told me you didn't like Summer and you bought her an expensive necklace as an early birthday gift and I might have bought it."

"Because I trust you and I always saw you as my little sister who is probably the devils incarnate as a bratty teenage girl," Chase said while teasing her.

Monica slapped him one final time.

"I was asking for that but its the truth."

"Alright well I better get back to Summer before she thinks I'm killing you," Monica said getting up.

"Oh since your heading back to her tell her I'd love it if she wore her other outfits if it'll be any consolation."

"I will just in a more tactful way," Monica agreed to his request and then asked, "and since when can you feel emotions?"

"Today," Chase said with no tone in his voice.

"Hmm," Monica noised out and then told Chase, "and tell Brad and Mark that I did what they were to pansy to do."

"I was planning to anyways," Chase answered with a smile.

Monica smiled back and went back to Summer.

"Oh hang on a sec," Chase said while pulling out a small golden box embroidered with small red flowers, "Give this to Summer, its for her necklace."

Monica back stepped to get the box and then finally walked away.

* * *

Later that night when Chase was laying down in bed he reflected on the events from earlier that same day. By no ones account was it a pleasant day, the cons out weighted the pros but a very long shot. Yes there were some very memorable moments that Chase will never forget for as long as he could hope, Chase did have a very good memory so this may stay in his mind for a very long time. There were also moments that he wish that had never happened, but Chase had a very good memory.

Chase's memory was very good, good enough that he remembered the first time he used magic and that was a little more than 10 years ago. He even remembered when he first felt for Summer five years ago, back when the mark on his back didn't exist and want to kill him for loving her. Hopefully that wouldn't be part of the past, he longed for his life without the cursed mark even though he has not had it for more than eight months. These past eight month were like hell, he couldn't be around Summer without having trouble moving or breathing, and no it wasn't like though cheesy romance story that true love made them feel heavy, no this made him feel like he was literally dying.

Suddenly Chase was snapped out of thoughts as he felt about six strange people outside his room. He didn't know them as they were not familiar feeling from them and couldn't tell what they were doing, just that they landed in the trees outside his room. Luckily Chase was trying to go to sleep so his light was off so he got out of bed and walked slowly towards the windows and made it look like he was just watching the night sky. As Chase scanned the night-scape he was looking for the people who were hiding in the trees who relatively well hidden.

Chase stood looking out his window for a few more minutes waiting to see if the people would leave after they had some rest. The six people didn't leave so Chase concentrated some magic and wrapped the people in full length shadow binds, from their necks all the way to their feet. When Chase felt that the binds we tight and done he smirked and went to bed leaving the people hanging in the trees. Being night time the magic was powered by the shadows needing no power from Chase to maintain the magic. With that Chase was able to go to sleep like a baby.

The next morning Chase woke more refreshed than he had in a long while and it made him feel absolutely great. He got up did his morning routine, had a hearty breakfast and just generally felt good. After his good and energetic morning Chase went outside to see his catch that he got last night. When he got the the people hanging out they looked like large black cocoons that had people that wanted to become butterflies.

"I'll be clear and ask this once," Chase said, "Who are you working for?"

The six people just looked at him like he was insane.

"Okay you wanna be like that?" Chase asked generally, "I'll play hard as well."

With that Chase extended his magic and grabbed the closest person and tightened this grip until the person grunted loudly and then raised him high in the air, well above his large house.

"Someone better talk or he is going to die," Chase said darkly, "Someone, anyone?"

Everyone still quietly looked at him not taking him seriously.

"Okay, times up," Chase said letting the magic disappear while the cocoon stayed.

The person that Chase was holding was now free falling with no control or any means of saving himself.

"The Shadow Knights!" Someone shouted.

Chase caught the falling person and casually said, "Why didn't you say so sooner? We could've had a nice chat and avoided me trying to kill your friend."

* * *

With his catch in tow Chase walked through town to the building of the Shadow Knights. Almost everyone that passed by Chase looked at him like he was crazy carrying people in a net made of shadow magic though Chase just ignored all of them. After about a 10 minute walk through town they were now in front of the building of the Shadow Knights and with his magic, because he was know feeling lazy, slammed the doors open and nonchalantly sauntered inside with his catch.

"So, where is the leader at?" Chase asked.

"I'm right here," he said walking out of his office.

"So, here are your people," Chase said while dispelling all of his magic, "they've been hanging in the trees outside of my room."

"Thanks for returning them," The leader said playing along, "I was wondering where they were."

"Next you send people to spy on wondering what my test is, you wont get them back just tired and hungry."

"Noted," 'Leader' said knowing exactly what Chase wasn't saying.

"Well I'm off," Chase said in a light tone, "I have things to do and people to see."

The man just gave a single wave and started scolding the people who were caught by Chase yelling about being the elite of the elite. Chase laughed quietly as he walking out of the building taking the the freshness of the new day. After he reveled in the feeling he took off to meet up with his friends in hopes of sharing the good feeling.

* * *

 **AN: I hope that you are enjoying my story, from here on out I will try my best to keep the chapters this long or longer. Just prior to publishing this i just lost all of chapter four, suck right? I know, I have to complete rewrite it so it will be delayed by about a week since that what it took me to write it. Despite that, I have been trying to figure how to make this site use my original formatting that I do when I use a word processor. I've had no avail so from this chapter on I will edit and break scenes and such on the site before publishing so it will make more sense. For those who like my story, please say so and if you don't, thanks for giving it a chance this far. If any of you have any suggestions please do not hesitate to tell me, I would love any** **criticism be it good or bad, in the long run it will help. Again, thanks and I will you all in a few weeks.**


	4. The Festival And The Dark Side

**Disclaimer: I dont own FT, blah blah blah you get it.**

* * *

Near the usual spot

Chase was almost at the usual spot as he felt the his four other friends were there. To add to his already good mood he felt that they were also in a good mood. When Chase finally got to them they chatted him up a bit seeing that he was in a better than usual mood. What came next shocked all of them, he suggested that they go do something other than brawl or nap, Chase wanted to have 'fun'.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Chase?" Brad asked in utter disbelief.

Chase just stared at him for a few moments before point both index finger and saying, "Yeah Brad."

"Fuck, its him," Brad confirmed flaring his magic at Chase.

Most all of them laughed while Chase grinned and Brad just steam, literally, lightly. It took about a few minutes for them to stop laughing and wiped away the tears from laughing to hard and long. At this point it was Monica that was gathering herself and looked like she had an idea.

"Since you said you want to have fun," Monica started, "There's a festival going on and there will be a parade tonight as well."

"Sounds good," Chase said taking deep breaths, "plus it would be a shame if we didn't go since both of you are dressed up."

Both of the girls were wearing the same clothes as Summer did yesterday, the form fitting Heart Kruez clothes. Summer was wearing a green version while Monica was wearing a red version. Say hello to the Christmas twins. Monica just puffed with pride as Summer shrank back just a little but not as much as yesterday.

"So, Monica, what did you do to Summer to get those clothes from her?" Chased asked a little suspiciously.

"Chase, I'm hurt," Monica said looking overly pained, "I did nothing to my sweet Summer."

Chase looked over at Summer who nodded in agreement. He looked back at Monica who had a huge grin. Chase just shrugged and motioned for everyone to start heading towards town. Everyone just took the merriment that start with Brads roasting and just taking it up from there.

* * *

When the gang of five got to town it was so crowded that they could hardly navigate without losing each other. People not only lined the streets, they lined the sidewalks as well, the entire street from wall to wall was jam packed. For our group of teens it took a lot of will to not use magic to clear a path for themselves. Still, going on like normal people was just fine as because they just held hands magic a daisy chain traversing through the largest crowd this town has ever seen.

The group of teens went from stand to stand that had all kinds of food, drinks, games, attraction, souvenirs, accessories, and much much more. They bought all kinds of stuff, even Chase who never bought this 'useless' stuff, he still had a lot fun, which is what he wanted. The teens play lots of games winning prizes and failing so bad that the people around noticed and took part in laughing at them, they took it all in stride knowing that either way they had fun winning or losing.

As twilight was approaching the group of teens took a quick trip home to drop off everything they bought and won that day. All of them had quite a bit of goods that they had to take home, even Chase. About fifteen minutes later they all have met up at Summer's family shop which was near the beginning of the parade route.

Once off all them were on the roof of the shop Summer grabbed some chairs and drink and they chatted about the day that had happened earlier. It was probably the most fun they have ever had in their lives, they hoped to have this much later in the not so distant future. They wanted even if they had to make the fun themselves as bad as that sounded.

When night had almost completely fallen the street light turned off row by row cascading down the street until half the town was dark. A large glowing rectangular, transparent shape appeared above the streets. Not but a few moments later a larger than normal in a nice suit appeared the now known screen.

"Hello and welcome to Silva's annual Merchant Festival," The man said, "I would like to thank you all for coming here to celebrate with us today. This last year of commerce was our best year in over 30 years! To celebrate this fantastic year I organized the largest festival in all our towns history, and wow, all of you made it so worth it. Thank you all so much. I would also like to welcome our guest that came from the far reaches of Fiore and those who came from other countries, I hope you were completely happy with our festival and thank you for coming entirely, it means a lot. Without further adieu I, the Mayor of Silva, declare the parade STARTED!"

Within seconds the first float appeared from around the street corner only several hundred feet away. When it appeared many many shape like hearts, stars, rain drops, and many other shapes in a rainbow of colors with a pulsing glow filled the air. As it got closer the magic glowing icon grew denser but did not block the view of the float. All of out teens were enthralled but the sight but not as much as Chase or Summer. The worst person for the situation noticed this.

It was Monica of course, she saw that Chase more so than Summer gave the parade his enraptured attention. Monica backed up and got the attention of Brad and motioned towards the two. Brad looked at the and smiled, Monica then brought her hands together and they both smiled devilishly. Both Monica and Brad sidled closer to their victims inconspicuously. When they were finally inches from the Monica gave Summer a hip bump while Brad gave Chase a shoulder shove.

Chase and Summer awkwardly fell into each with Chase catching Summer. Once Chase steadied himself he helped Summer up who, since they fell into each other, was looking half expectably at him. Chase stared at her for a few moments before taking her in a deep hug and wrapping himself around her as much as he could. Not to long after Chase let her go and gave Summer a pleasant smile and turned back to the parade still standing next the her not moving a bit away. Summer continued to stare at Chase taking in everything that had just happen. Summer was in pure bliss, the scene, him, everything was perfect for her. Summer stayed taking it in for a few moments and then finally turned back to the parade. When Chase felt her hand brush his he wove his hand into her and took a soft grip. Summer tensed up at first then completely relaxed.

Chase's worst fear was starting to happen, he felt the mark flaring up, and it was the worst possible timing. Chase tried to fight it back but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. First, as usual, his breathing was becoming exceedingly difficult but the more he fought the worse it became faster. Going along with the sped up process, in a flash of pain and numbness, Chase fell to one knee just trying to keep his consciousness. This took everyone by surprise, especially Summer.

Monica knew exactly what was going and went to Chase, "Come on, lets go get you something to drink."

"I'll help too," Summer said starting to follow them to the stairs.

"No, you stay here Summer," Monica said sternly, "you stay and watch the parade."

"Alright," Summer conceded, "fridge is in the back room."

* * *

Making their way to the back room Monica sat Chase down in a chair and went to the refrigerator and got a drink for him. Monica took the top off and handed it to Chase who almost drank the entire thing in one go. Taking a few deep breathes Chase looked at Monica with a very hard glare.

"If you keep experimenting with my life and relationship, as much as I hate to say this to you, I will make you feel everything I feel," Chase said threateningly.

"I'm sorry Chase," Monica cried out, tears were streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry,i didn't mean for it to turn out like this."

"Then what did you want to happen?" Chase asked darkly.

"I thought if the thing was to happen from an outside force the mark wouldn't flare up," Monica barely confessed over her crying.

Chase sighed, "Fine I'll forgive you this once, just don't do it again, okay?"

Monica nodded as she couldn't get any words out. Puffy eyed and dripping nose she went to the sink to grab some tissue and wipe away everything that was streaming out of her. After she cleaned herself up a bit she was back to where Chase was sitting.

Holding out his arm Chase said, "Come here."

Monica listened without any resistance and went over to Chase. He patted his lap and she sat down and he wrapped his arms around her. Surprised, Monica simply twisted her upper body towards Chase ans hugged him back.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it was out of line, I know you meant no harm but I told you about my affliction in confidence Monica, no for you to experiment," Chase said softly as to not hurt her ears.

"I know," Monica managed to say, "you know, if this happen again you are going to have to tell everyone about the mark."

"I'll make sure that it wont happen again, that I promise."

"You better not break my girls heart over this, you hear me?" Monica asked clearly fighting the her tears to not mess up any words.

"Crystal clear like last time," Chase said as he got the message.

"I really wanna see you and Summer together. Its been painful to all of us around you."

"That bad huh?"

"More than you know."

"Its just," Chase start and paused for a second, "with this forsaken mark it almost make truly impossible for me to be with her even as much I want to. I mean I'm just a guy, I've just starting taking interest in these things. As I am right now I cant love her and it sucks. I don't know if I can ever get this mark off and if I can get it off I'm not sure if I can love her or if she'll even love me still. This not knowing keeps me up at night more than you know."

"Wow," Monica said awestruck pulling away from him, "I never knew."

"I hate how you make me gush," Chase confessed quietly.

"Haha, well that's my power as your 'little sister'," Monica laughed sicking out her tongue.

Chase looked back and forth from her eyes to her tongue a bit puzzled as to how he should handle her, in the end he rolled his eyes and tried to lightly head-butt her. Monica pulled back to avoid getting hit and giggled at Chase. In turn Chase chuckled back at her and then the two stared at each other.

A few seconds later Monica started getting up and said, "Well, its about time for me to get going up."

Chase motioned her to look down.

"Oh," Monica said looking at her shirt, "guess ill wait a few minutes to let it dry."

"Such a sad way to make a wet t-shirt contest happen," Chase remarked.

"And you've taken an interest in more perverted things," Monica retorted pulling her arm up to her chest.

"Hey, I'm a guy its only natural," Chase said like it was nothing.

Monica looked at Chase with a somewhat sad look and brought her head down letting her orange tipped chocolate hair drape over her face while slowly dropping her arm. Chase looked at Monica confused as to what she as doing and only saw her face slightly glowing red. Monica saw him trying to look at her and only brought her head down more. As much as Chase hated poking into people and feeling what was going on he did it to Monica and felt what he had hoped to.

"If there is one thing I hate about sensing people, its that I cant turn it off," Chase threw out.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked quietly her head still hanging down.

"I feel something similar to Summer in you but on a much smaller scale, like its trying to be hidden or simply not as much," Chase clarified.

"Oh," Monica noised out.

"As much as I appreciate it Monica," Chase started sadly, "I cant return or accept it."

"I know but I cant help it," Monica said sounding a bit pained, "even though I know you have a thing for each other I cant help but have feelings for you, that's why I'm trying to bury these feeling. Just don't expect them to go away since you turned me down."

"Alright, but we can still have our gush sessions."

"Okay," Monica said flatly.

Chase simply looked at Monica still puzzled as all could be. She still had her head down and hair blocking her face, this was as far as she could be from her usual self. Suddenly chase got an idea and started grinning like a madman.

"If there's one thing I like about the outfit you're wearing, its that how form fitting it is. It really brings out your boobs making them look bigger," Chase said with a now straight face, "what are they now, large B's maybe C's now?"

All Chase got from this was a solid punch in the gut.

"There's my girl," Chase managed to grunt out.

"That was so uncalled for Chase," Monica said exasperated.

"Well, least you're back to normal now," Chase said with less effort, "You being all reserved and such is not right and kinda creepy."

"Well, thanks I guess and what do you mean creepy?

"What would you think if I started acting like Brad?" Chase asked openly.

"Oh, yeah okay I get it," Monica realized.

Chase smiled at Monica seeing as she was mostly back to normal. Even though he didn't have feeling for her like he did Summer he still admired everything about her even as messed as she was sometimes.

"And for your information, if you tell anyone I will rip off an important part from you," Monica said starting to flush then whispered, "..."

Grinning widely Chase said, "Knew it."

Monica rolled her eyes at Chase blushing deeply. Chase stared at Monica in slight amazement enamored by what he was seeing. Chase developed a devilish look in he eyes.

"'This is so rich, I wish I had a picture lacrima!'" Chase said mocking Monica.

"Wow, that was annoying, now I see why you really wanna hurt me sometimes," Monica said with new found realization.

"I don't think I've ever seen you blush," Chase said looking off and then back at the blushing girl, "this is something I'm never going to forget."

"Well after this you will never see me blush again."

Chase smiled softly, "We. Will. See."

"I'm heading back up," Monica said turning with a graceful motion and started towards the stairs.

"Wait," Chase said quickly.

Monica stopped in her tracks and turned back to Chase. Chase got out of seat and walked to Monica stopping short of her. He bent over slightly and kissed her on the forehead. Monica jumped at the sudden gesture that she was not even expecting considering everything that had happened just a few seconds ago.

"What was that?" Monica asked quickly thoroughly surprised.

"For Summer," Chase answered softly, "Since I cant touch her anymore I want you to pass it on."

"Last favor tonight."

Chase nodded and headed towards the store front to watch the parade. As he was walking away Monica watched him with slight interest as he was acting a bit strange. Either way, she headed back up the stairs and to join the rest of the group leaving Chase to his own.

* * *

Later that night Chase reminisced about the day that happened earlier, it was a day filled with happiness, excitement and sadly pain. It was a day that he would like to happen more often except for the last part. Restless, Chase quietly walked over to his desk and looked at everything he bought that day. There were all kinds of trinkets that he probably had no use for other that space fillers, but he didn't care anymore, he wanted to have a more fun life like any person his age. These trinkets included toys like tops, hand spun flying sticks, rubber band shooters and such like.

But out of everything he got that day he liked best a single use picture lacrima of everyone having the time of there life. Brad and Mark were acting like they were in a pub quaffing, Monica was climbing on Chase's back, who looked like he was trying his best to not fall over, smiling excitedly with eyes closed making a peace sign and Summer was looking at Chase and Monica in pure surprise and puzzlement. The picture of this event glowed softly a few inches from the crystal in a 5x7 inch size.

Chase stared at the picture with a smile just touching his lips. After a minute if looking at the picture he walked to the window and from there he simply stared out the window at the night sky. Chase never knew why but at night he was always more alert and content than he was during the night but this was a night he couldn't sleep through. Though with all the nights he stayed up late he rarely felt tired the next day so he wasn't all that concerned.

As he stared off into the distance he felt about a dozen unfamiliar people and instantly became alert. No one he knew should be out this late, he glanced at he clock and it said it was about 3AM. He tracked them to see what they were doing as they were hopping through the trees. Just as they passed through their usual spot he became concerned as they were heading towards a place where he didn't want them to go, a friends house, Summers house. He hoped they would pass by but as they slowed down and finally stopped near her house he jumped out of his window and started running towards her house.

Chase was running full sprint but he knew he wasn't going fast enough as he felt half of them getting closer to Summer. As he tried running he started to drop into a panic as he felt a change in Summer and he started tripping over himself. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't run any faster.

"Come on," Chase grunted quietly, "come on, faster."

Chase willed himself faster now trying to use his magic to to go faster. He poured as much magic into his legs as he could but didn't feel himself go any faster. Frustrated that nothing happened he explosively released all of the magic he pent up and suddenly felt himself floating. Chase looked down and saw that he as several feet of the ground going about the same speed as he was just running. Curious and still in a hurry he willed himself faster, and faster he went. Weaving through trees and nearly hitting most of them he got the Summers house just as he felt the people grabbing her and walking towards the window.

About thirty feet from the house Chase felt the other people that had'nt gone inside and manifested daggers. As he crossed the people he slashed at them and flew by not knowing their condition. After he slashed all six of them he flew up to the window and landed with a solid thud on the floor. Chase looked up at the rest of the people and the first thing he noticed is that the person in the middle had Summer in their arms in a bridal carry. The second thing he noticed was the uniform they were wearing, he didn't notice with the people outside because he was flying to fast, it was the Shadow Knights uniform.

" **Put her down** ," Chase said with such blood lust that his aura had developed it.

"You will have to kill me," the man holding Summer said flatly.

" **Already arranged** ," Chase said with finality.

What they didn't know was that Chase, when he landed, spread shadows around in case the situation went south, like it just did. With movements so fast the only thing heard were sharp snaps. Summer started falling to the floor but Chase caught her with his shadow.

"Summer?" Chase called to her quietly, " Summer, answer me."

With no response Chase brought his sensing in much tighter than he ever needed before, because he was sure if she was drugged, poisoned or under magic. As he focused his extremely heightened sense on Summer he felt more than he thought he would. He felt emotions from earlier that day, happiness, excitement, and disappointingly sadness. He felt her feeling to others, mainly their group. He felt her personality, her like and dislikes. Her felt her.

Chase felt her soul.

Before this Chase never knew what he was sensing but now it made sense as he felt people with and without magic. Though he felt the difference he couldn't point out why he felt everyone. Besides the point he felt around trying to figure out what they have done to her. As he felt around he felt no change in her vitals so it was a poison or such. Chase continued to look around and he felt something strange, it was subtle but it was strong. It was a soul otherwise he wouldn't feel it, as he felt around Chase starting feel lethargic would was strange after what he just went through. Then it hit him, sleeping magic, he figured since the soul had no will, no consciousness, and no memories. As he continued to monitor the magic he felt it weakening and as it continued to do so he started to feel Summer stirring.

"Chase, what are you doing in my room," Summer asked groggily.

As Summer started to look around Chase grabbed her chin and said, "Don't look."

"Why?" is all Summer asked.

"You trust me right?" Chase answered.

"With my life," Summer answered immediately.

"Then do just that," Chase said cryptically.

Summer slightly cocked her head confused at what Chase had said. The urge to look around just got stronger as time slowly passed. In the end she tried to look around again.

"Don't look, just look into my eyes okay?" Chase more suggested than he commanded.

Summer did as she was told and stared with concern filling her eyes.

"You know, I've always loved you eyes, the same color as you hair and always filled with light and life, never tainted with anything," Chase commented out of nowhere.

The concern that filled Summers eye was now replace with surprise and tinted with red at the praise that Chase gave her. Being overcome by embarrassment and shyness Summer tried to lower her head but couldn't because if Chase so she looked down to avoid Chases deep gaze. She flicked her eyes up several times to see if Chase was still looking deeply at her, which he was. The last time Summer flicked her eyes she saw several floating black balls.

"Chase," Summer started with concern, "what is that?"

"That is why I didn't want you to look," Chase answered with his voice dropping.

"What is it?" Summer asked again.

"I don't think you wanna know."

"Chase," Summer simply said.

Sighing he answered, "Its the people that tried to kidnap you."

"What!" Summer shouted, "Why?!"

"Thats what I would like to know."

The two heard thumps coming down the hallway and in barge Summers parents. Panicked and flustered they ran in the room with swords ready to attack. Not a few seconds later they saw Chase on the floor hold up Summer with both of the teens looking at them blankly.

"Chase what are you doing here?" Summers mother asked, "and whats going on here?"

"The Shadow Knights tried to kidnap Summer," Chase answered getting angry again.

"The Shadow Knights?!" Summers father shouted, "I'm going to give them something unspeakable."

"Leave that to me Mr. Redding," Chase said as he handed Summer to her parents, "they just made this personal. Oh if you hear any loud noises stay inside."

"Why?" Mr Redding asked.

"Cause I might do something I might regret."

Chase walked to the window and as he climbed out he looked back at the three behind him and hopped out and grew his wings. As he flew towards the town he figured that the leader guy wouldn't be at the guild hall so he flew towards the more residential area of town. Though he didn't know exactly where to go he expanded his sensing because he knew who he was feeling for.

About five minutes later he for who he was looking for and started to descend towards the house. When Chase landed he looked at the house as he made sure it was the right one. Since it was the right house he started to gather loads of magic. As he gathered the magic Chase was starting to form a semi-transparent aura and his hair was starting to wave against gravity. Pebbles and small stones were starting rise from the ground and just kept going up. When Chase gather what he determined to be enough magic he raised his hand and form a large bow and arrow.

" _Exploding Arrow_ ," Chase whispered.

When the arrow was launched Chase slid back about a foot and all of the floating debris was flung backwards. As the arrow collided with the house the was a muffled boom and in a dark explosion large pieces of house went flying in every direction, Chase even had to side step some of the pieces. With the dust settling it was becoming obvious how much damaged was cause, about %75 of the house was blown away. As the dust settle even more the shadows of two people were standing next to a rubble covered with only three walls and part of the ceiling surrounding it.

"What the fuck is this about!" The man yelled.

" **You have done something completely unforgivable** ," Chase said in a dark tone.

"What are you talking about?" the man asked actually puzzled.

" **You tried to abduct someone precious to me all for the sake of a stupid test** ," Chase clarifiedas he grew more angry with blood lust practically making his aura red, " **you will now pay dearly**."

"Abducted? What are you talking about?"

" **This** ," Chase answered as he tossed the shadow orbs at him.

When the orbs landed that magic dissolved revealing the things that were inside. It was the bodies of those who tried to kidnap Summer just minutes before. The man looked over most of the bodies and seemed a little surprised.

"These are not my men," He said after a minute.

"Then who are they?" Chase said without the demonic intent he just had.

As the leader guy looked over the bodies a bit more closely he what he didn't want to, "They were rivals that went 'dark' a few years back, if you will let me I will take care if it personally."

"Six hours," Chase said flatly, "starting now, and if I don't see you at you guild hall then, well you now know what I will do."

The man only nodded as he ran off towards the guild hall in his underwear not wasting any precious time. Chase turned back to the woman who was still standing next the bed trembling shakily holding a sword. The woman just blankly stared at Chase, all the while Chase just stared back now starting to grin a little. Chase flashily manifested his wings with a loud flourish opening them as wide as he could. As he did this the woman jumped and dropped the sword she was holding. Chase did nothing but smile at this and took off as hard as he could which caused all of the smaller debris to fly away and he took off like a rocket into the night sky.

* * *

Before when Chase was flying he had no time to relax and take in what he was no experiencing, flying through the night sky with nothing busying him. The wide open sky around and above him, the dark ground below speckled here and there with lights on the streets and from homes, the experience was like none other he had before. For him, it was freeing. After everything the cool air rushing by him was a welcome sensation and with that he headed back towards Summer house.

Just as he got to Summers house he felt inside to make sure of where they were and to his luck they all were still in Summers room. Knowing that he flew to the window of Summers room and startled all three of them. Chase let everyone settle down before he said anything.

"Is it okay if I stay?" Chase asked quietly.

"Of course," Mrs Redding answered politely, "after everything it would shame us if we said no."

"Thank you," Chase said as he glided in the window

"You need anything Chase?" Mr. Redding asked.

"A cot would be fine for now," Chase answered.

Summer, of all people, broke in, "He could sleep in my bed."

Everyone suddenly looked and her and when Summer realized what she said, she broke into a deep blush.

"Well, my bed is more comfortable than the cot," Summer added.

While everyone looked at Summer stunned Mr. Redding looked between Chase and his daughter. His hard look started softening and he looked at his wife who was still in mild shock now turning disbelief that her daughter was no longer her little girl but now blossoming into a young woman. Mr. Redding sigh in fake defeat before collecting himself.

"Just this once," Mr Redding said sternly, "next time you two share a bed you better be married."

Now everyone was staring at him in utter disbelief. Mr. Redding grabbed his wife and walked out of the room with only minor protest from her. When they were out of the room Chase was frozen from the sheer amount of shock while Summer was as red as a maple leaf in Autumn. The two teens broke out of their trance and were now staring at each other just because it seemed appropriate to do so.

Breaking the awkwardness Summer said blushing to all hell, "Well get in bed Chase, I'm still tired after all that."

Without any words or actions Chase listened to he but he just sat on the edge of the bed. Summer noticed his hesitation and smacked him on the arm. Chase turned around and looked at her, Summer patted the area next to her. Again, Chase listened without any resistance and did as he was told, because what else was he going to do, not listen to a girl that wants him next to her?

After he got comfortable he asked Summer, "You have an alarm clock?"

"Yeah, why?" Summer asked in return.

"Set it for about five hours from now."

Summer grabbed the clock and set it, "All set."

After Summer set the clock down she tucked into Chase as it was a bed made for one person with a little extra room. When Summer got comfortable against Chase's chest she promptly feel asleep. Without much to do and quite tired himself Chase got as comfortable as he could with a girl that was tucked against, which was a challenge as he didn't want to wake her. Not much longer after that he was as comfortable as he could get and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

In the dream world of Chase, it was one of the weirder place in the land of Fiore. In this dreamscape there was now an annoying humming buzz that over all sound. Chase awoke to this sound being in the real world as well and, unconsciously, grabbed the clock with his magic and threw it out the window. Next to him he felt something move only to find it was Summer. Then out of curiosity he looked around and found something strange. It wasn't he room room, the room he was in was a soft pink with stuffed toys and older fashion posters on the wall.

"I thought I heard my clock," Summer said sleepily, "what happened to it?"

"I, uh, kinda threw it out the window," Chase answered quietly.

"Chaase," Summer drawled, "that was my favorite clock."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Anything I want?" Summer asked in sleepy excitement.

"Anything you so desire," Chase answered, "even a grandfather clock if you so desire."

"Okay I'll forgive you," Summer smile a little less sleepily.

"Get some more sleep," Chase suggested petting Summers head, "there's something I need to do so I'll see you later, okay?"

Summer nodded slowly and closed her eyes and within seconds she was dead asleep again. Chase headed out the window and unlike last night his flight this time around was more shaky. Flying to the guild hall Chase took his time as he left early. As he flew over town he again took in the sights as the world was now lit up by the sun instead of street lights and such. Again, the world looked entire different from the sky, places he knew helped him know where he was but this was a different experience.

As Chase was flying he saw a man in black running towards where he was flying and could only assume that it was the guild leader. Chase slowed down a little just to give him a minute or two extra. A minute later Chase lost sight of him in a crowd and just kept flying to the guild hall of the Shadow Knights.

Ten minutes later Chase arrived at the guild hall and walked in the double doors and sat down on a stool at the bar. Not a minute later the leader came out of his office panting and heaving like he was suffocating. The man grabbed a pitcher of water and dumped it all over himself only drinking a little bit of it in the process.

"I'm..'huff'..done," the man breathed heavily, "I've..'huff'.. taken care..'huff'..of your..'huff'..problem."

"Alright then," Chase said looking the man levelly, "That's that."

"Anything else..'huff'..that you think we've done?"

"Nope and unless it concerns any business with me outside of my test you yourself better come, got it?"

"Crystal clear," The man answered breathy.

Chase pulled out he wallet and starting thumbing out some bills, "Does a million jewels sound like a start?"

"For what?" The man asked completely astounded.

"Repairs for your house or a large down payment for a new one."

"You don't have to do that," He said surprised.

"If I don't I'll feel guilty for causing a problem that you didn't start," Chase said honestly, "take it anyways I'm sure it'll help one way or another."

"Thanks," the man said quietly taking the money.

With everything said and done Chase started walking to the door and paused, "The test is somewhere in this building," Chase said generally and walked out.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter took me longer than I wanted it to with most and by that I mean all of them, not at once, breaking down; me losing the will to write this chapter; me obsessing over dead fantasy and other Mounty Oum animations and a certain k-pop song that he used...yes now leave me alone. Before I used to be one chapter ahead of publishing now I will try to do that again but it may take a while and my publishing may be sporadic but I will try my best, no promises, to be weekly. Well I'm off to write now, hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter, Peace.**


	5. The Beginning Of The New Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT, if I did people would get mad at my long release times.**

* * *

Later that day

Once Chase was done with the Shadow Knight he went to their usual spot and since he was much earlier than everyone else he decided to take a nap. Where he decided to lay down was obviously not as comfortable as his or Summer's bed or have the warmth of her bed but it would have to do for now. Weaving a shadow to block out the light seemed redundant at this point be it would help a little.

Next thing Chase knew he was woken up with a kick to the leg and fell over. Chase slowly fell over and landed with a soft thud. He opened his eyes and looked for the one who kicked him only to find it was Mark. Chase lazily waved some magic at him only to have Mark take one step to the side and miss it like it was a lazy bubble.

"Did you really have to kick me?" Chase asked irritated.

"Well," Mark started thoughtfully, "yeah."

"Asswipe," Chase said generally.

There Monica fell to the ground laughing at what Chase just remarked. Monica was laughing so hard that she was starting to gasp for air and started tearing up and grabbing at her stomach. Finally about a minute later she starting to calm down enough to gather herself a bit since she was a bit purple in the face and looked pained but still had a smile.

"Where ever did you think that up?" Monica asked curiously.

"Don't know, just popped in my head," Chase answered

"Wow, I'm really liking the new you Chase," Monica admitted.

Chase just smiled as he thought saying anything would probably ruin the moment. He starting getting back up and it was then that Summer started walking still looking like she just woke up and dressed in one of her normal clothes of a mildly loose fitting shirt and a knee length skirt. Seeing this Monica looked a bit heart broken and walked over to Summer and tried to adjust the clothed to make them more stylish to Monica's taste. Of course, being Summer, resisted everything Monica was doing, or rather, trying to do to her. This went on for several minutes before both conceded to at least a little of each. The skirt was just above Summer's finger tips being now covering three quarters of her thigh and the shirt was tied in a knot at the bottom giving it a over tightening effect.

All three of the guys were watching with a more than mild interest even if the girls were life long friends; they were just guys in a ripe (in more than one way) age, they were girls in a tender 'growing' age, so yeah. Watching the girls fight and argue over clothes was entertaining even if the guys weren't much into style or fashion. After all the arguing the girl finally noticed the guys watching an odd interest and Monica was starting to storm over while Summer threw a Flash Bomb. Being this was Chase, he saw both coming and covered his eyes, he was the only one to do so.

Monica arrived at the three and proceeded to slap them all for watching a bit to intently. Again, Chase saw this coming, since he was still sitting he tripped up Monica and caught her as she was falling. Monica was stunned at this because she was not expecting Chase to do anything looking as tired as he was.

"So, wanna try to slap me now?" Chase asked.

What everyone else couldn't see is that after Chase asked Monica that he has a bit of shadow slowly running down her back from where his hand was on the side of the middle of her chest. Monica felt this but wasn't completely sure of what it was. She felt it running down her left side and only heading further down. As it got lower it slowed down and once it reached her hip it slowed more.

Monica gave a yelp and scrambled up and away from Chase giving him a horrified and astonished looked at what he had just done. All Chase did was give a small smirk while everyone else looked between the two. They asked what happened but no one gave an answer. Monica walked back to Summer while holding an arm over her chest and the other around her left side waist.

All the while the other three couldn't figure out what happened so after a few hours of trying to coax it out of them they gave up. That fascination now aside the group got on with more teenage things like going out on the town, having food at cafes and such. That day was not filled with more than that and a considerable amount of window shopping.

With the day coming to a close the teens went back to the usual spot and said the good byes and good nights. As all of them were walking back to their homes Summer stopped and called out to Chase. Chase stopped and looked at Summer who called him. She motioned for him to come to her.

"I, uh, um," Summer stammered over her words.

Chase felt her soul was in a bit of turmoil and it suggested that it was about Monica and he said, "Its about Monica, isn't it?"

She nodded, "Do you," she paused, "like her?"

"Nope not at all, I see more as the sister I never had," Chase answered promptly.

Chase could see the relief wash over like a tsunami, "Oh thank god," Summer whispered almost inaudibly.

"Why do you ask?" Chase asked feigning ignorance.

Summer looked like she just got caught stealing from the cookie jar and the confessed, "Well I noticed you have been more," she trailed off in thought for a second, "intimate with her,"

"Well you would be somewhat right about that but I do it teasingly cause we talked things out."

"Okay?" Summer asked puzzled.

"Well I'm tired so I'm going home, I'll see ya tomorrow Summer, night," Chase said walking off.

"Night," Summer said standing in place with her hand slightly reaching out.

* * *

The next three days were all pretty much the same with going out on the town, working, magic, drama behalf of Monica, and such. On the third day around mid-afternoon the week for the test was coming to an end and Chase was sitting under a tree not actually expecting the leader guy.

What killed Chase was that he had made it easy despite the hint he gave a few days ago. When he went in the guild hall he could practically see the test he left from the front door. But low-and-behold he saw they guy running full blast to Chase with the test in hand.

"You are a clever bastard you know that?" The leader huffed at Chase.

"I actually wasn't expecting you," Chase retorted.

"And spiteful," The leader added.

"But as you are aware of now," Chase said helpfully, "the best place to hide anything is usually in plain sight. I'm sure you looked in every nook and cranny when I said it was in the hall huh?"

He grunted and then said, "So, what are your conditions?"

"I'll only join if you let Summer join and we can leave whenever we want to," Chase laid out.

"As much as it pains me to say but I agree but only if she wants in I don't want an unwilling member," Leader agreed flatly.

"Agreed, I'll let you know as soon as I get answer."

The conversation now down Leader walked away and Chase was still sitting under the tree. Chase felt the Leader leaving as he felt his friends coming. It was not a minute before they all showed and saw that Chase had a pleased air about him.

"Hey Summer," Chase started, "I got a job offer for ya."

"What is it?" Summer asked confused at the sudden offer.

"Shadow Knights," was all Chase said.

"What?" Summer asked even more confused.

"Their leader passed my test and accepted my conditions and one was for you to join or I'm not," Chase explained.

"Are you sure about this?" Summer asked meekly.

"Of course, you are really the only one who can keep up with me," Chase reassured.

"Thanks a lot fucker!" Brad said practically on fire.

"Hey, its not my fault you suck Brad," Chase retorted on Brad.

"Seriously," Summer began quietly, "are you sure? I mean, I'm not all that strong and I'm not really that aggressive."

"Summer," Chase called.

Summer looked at Chase and all she saw was a large ball of darkness flying at her. Summer quickly punched through it with her magic and dispelled the darkness. After the magic settled she was ready for another that never came.

"The hell was that for," Summer asked angrily.

"That was the answer to your own question," Chase answered with a smirk

"What do you mean?" Summer asked now once again puzzled.

"That would've killed you if you hadn't dispelled it," Chase said answering more than on question.

"So, you would've let her die to prove a point?!" Monica asked loudly.

"Nope, I had complete control over that magic and if it would've touch it would've dispelled," Chase answered flatly.

"You are such an asshole sometimes, you know that?" Monica exclaimed.

"But you guys still love me," Chase said with a big grin, "So, Summer, wanna join or no?"

"Sure," Summer grumbled, "who else is going to make sure you don't do something stupid."

With a pleasant smile Chase said, "If you say so, it shall be done."

Chase stood up and manifested his wings and said, "I'll be back."

* * *

About an hour Chase flew back and landed in the usual spot. Everyone walked up to Chase and gave him practically no room. They were all looking at him expectingly like it was the life altering decision it was.

"We start tomorrow Summer so get plenty of rest tonight," Chase said happily.

Both girls suddenly got giddy which was odd considering Summers hesitation earlier. The two guys just gave each other fist bumps and then punched Chase in the arm. The girls grabbed the guys then started hopping trying to get them to join along. This didn't work so they gave the guys pouty faces trying to guilt them.

"Fine, since you assholes wont celebrate with us, were going to town to celebrate," Monica said with heavy assertion.

No one objection for two reasons; one, Monica's wraith, and two, no one else had any better ideas.

* * *

The next morning Chase and Summer arrived at the Shadow Knight guild hall and the leader met them at the entrance. The Leader was standing in a semi-circle of of people who looked none-the-happier to be there, not. Most of them actually had looks of displeasure and scowls.

"Welcome to the Shadow Knights!" Leader said happily

"What you are saying and how they look," Chase gestured around, "are telling me different things."

"Well, I know, they went through hell while you put us through hell to have you," Leader said distantly.

"So you two are the fuckers that put use through hell," a small but stocky looking man said passively.

"Well, when someone dressed like you guys tried to kidnap her," Chase gestured to Summer, "of course I am, considering the alternative to that was killing every single one of you and maybe your families as well."

"Are you, a CHILD, going to back up what you said?!" the same man yelled.

Chase sighed, "Summer, Flash Bomb."

Summer did as told and threw the spell gently above everyone. Once it went off Chase grabbed everyone by the neck, except Leader, and gently lifted all of them and inch off the floor.

"Proof enough that I can kill all of you without much trouble?" Chase asked that man right to his face.

"Mhpm," he tried to noise out while nodding.

"I only had Summer do the spell for theatrics. Challenge me again on morals and it wont end the same way," Chase said nonchalantly. "Oh by the way, do you know how easy it is to kill you right now?"

The man shook his no.

"All I have to do is jerk you up and," Chase made a breaking motion, "SNAP, goes your neck." Chase then whispered in his ear, "I killed the people who tried to kidnap her the same way."

The man now had a look of utter terror and went white as paper.

"Chase, can you put my, our, people down?" Leader asked like it was now a regular thing.

"Sure," Chase said and he dispelled the magic.

As everyone dropped to the floor gasping for air Leader said, "Thanks, now lets get to business. Alright, despite the new recruit trying to kill you all, are there any objections about the two?"

"Well he did prove his resolve with this act," a feminine voice said, "but aside from that we don't know their skills even if you do. I propose a test, aside from the only ones that got invited we had to prove our mettle just to apply."

"Sounds fair," Leader agreed, "any suggestions on a test?"

There was a murmur over the guild as they all talked about how to make them prove themselves. Over the course of several minutes the murmurs lead more towards a battle and a mock infiltration. These two were the most suggested.

"Okay, since it came down to this," Leader said, "In a few hours they will have to infiltrate a base we set up outside of town and battle the elite if they succeed and make it out. Sound good everyone?"

There was a general consensus of yes.

"Good, okay, meet up north side of town in a few hours," Leader informed, "but since your not full fledged yet no uniform so wear suitable clothes."

* * *

A few hours later at the north edge of town both Chase and Summer met back up with Leader who was waiting for them. When Leader saw them he had a puzzled look on his face because it was the lack of change he saw. As Chase and Summer finally stood in front of Leader they smiled because they knew exactly why he was confused.

"Why have you to not changed?" Leader asked, "Besides a nice looking cloak you two are wearing the same clothes."

"I'm not going to reveal everything for the sake of a test but you will understand ina bit," Chase explained.

"Okay?" Leader said confused still, "Well, in the base we set up, which the entirety of the guild is patrolling, I want you to get an orb and bring it back to me. That entails the entire test with both parts."

"Well, sounds fun," Summer said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Follow me, I'll take you to the place," Leader said flatly.

The two teens followed leader about 100 yards into the woods and then came to a small clearing that had the guild walking around and what looks like a temporary base. It looks like you basic temp base with a large tent surrounded by smaller tents. Once Chase saw this he put on a smirk.

Once leader saw this he asked, "Judging by your look you going to enjoy this huh?"

"Summer, how long?" Chase asked ignoring leader.

"Easy or challenge?" She asked back.

"Challenge."

"Hmm, five minutes," Summer said with a cocky tone.

"Okay, see ya," Chase said as he fell backwards.

Leader ran over to see if Chase was okay only to find that he wasn't there anymore. Chase melted, to say, into the shadow and wasn't in the area anymore. Leader couldn't tell where Chase was at all and only Summer could barely tell as she looked off towards the main tent after a minute. Leader only knew where Chase was when Summer was holding the orb he wanted about four minutes after he disappeared.

* * *

After Chase fell into the shadow he went along the bush to the back of the camp and went from the shadow of the bush to the one of the smaller tent. Here he waiting a second for the person to pass and then went to the shadow of the larger main tent. Once he was able to slip inside he found where the second part of the test was supposed to happen.

There were to people who Chase was told were the elite people that he and Summer were supposed to fight. This part is what Chase figured would be the hardest part, trying to get the orb unnoticed from in front of the two people. He snuck under the bed still trying his best to stay in the shadows despite all of the light that filled the large tent. Then, by chance the two people stood up and went the the entrance of the tent and Chase took the chance and grabbed the orb and slipped out the back of the tent barely disturbing the canvas. From here on out was easy as everyone was not in the area and just round the bushes back to Summer and Leader. When Chase was back at the two he got to Summer and ever so gently put the orb in her hand.

* * *

"So this part is done when do we do the next part?" Summer asked.

"Ah, um, well, it was supposed to happen as you got the orb," Leader clarified, "but I was not expecting this."

"So what happened from here?" Summer asked with a smirk.

"Well least gather everyone and find out."

Leader blew a whistle and within a minute everyone came mumbling wondering what was going on. Apparently that whistle was to tell everyone that the test was over for those who didn't hear anything going on. The most confused people where the one assigned to fight the two newcomers.

"Alright, well as much as I am confused as well the test actually has been completed," Leader said gesturing to Summer holding the orb.

The same feminine voice spoke up, "But how? We were standing next to it!"

"She has so they pass in my sense," Leader said, "but I take it your not satisfied are you?"

"No! I'm not, not at all!"

"Well then, everyone clear out!" Leader shouted, "They are fighting here and now!"

"Wait, were is the other one?" the lady asked.

"Just start, he's here," Summer said nervously.

"Alright, rules are no killing, maiming, or injuries of severe degree. Alright, FIGHT!"

Summer started by shooting some light bolts at the lady while trying to keep an opening for Chase who she barely felt somewhere behind her. At first Summer didn't know who the second person was until they came at her from the group of people with magic in full swing. The person was using an odd variant of fire magic, the magic had a solid looking shape while still being fire and the person came at her with what looked like a fire ax. The person swung the and Summer barely dodged it only to see that the swing also produced a flying blade of fire in her former direction. Summer in turn after that attack tried to counter with a magic reinforced punch but got block by the fire ax and got burned. The magic in that ax was more intense than she thought it was.

Chase, who was hiding in the shadows of the trees a couple dozen feet behind Summer, was surprised to see magic that wasn't his go straight through Summer's light magic. This struck odd with him since Brad's fire magic was overwhelmed by Summers', not the other way around, and Summer was no slouch when it came to magic. Chase, curious, observed some more before he wanted to get in the fight.

Summer started to change up her tactic for the battle decide to use magic manifestation to help prevent her from getting burned from the person fire. Summer ran at the fire ax person and attacked, expecting to be blocked, with a solid light short sword length beam and to some expectation it was destroyed a little. While Summer was experimenting on the fire ax the lady came up on her side and with some element of surprise threw some ice at her. In a nick of time Summer brought up her light sword and blocked the one icicle that could have serious hurt her.

Chase decided that it was about time to intervene so that Summer wouldn't get hurt, these to elites lived up to their titles. Chase starting gathering up magic and plenty of it too since only Summer could vague sense it. Chase manifested his bow and drew an arrow while still gather magic. Summer was being pushed back but even against two elites she was still holding her own even if they were holding back. Chase flared he magic so he knew that Summer felt that he was ready when ever she was.

Summer positioned herself in a way that allowed he to be pushed back to the tree that Chase was hiding in. Each attack that was thrown at her she dodged in a way that let her keep going straight back, all of which was not easy. With Summer knowing that she was close enough to the tree line she dodged the fire ax and countered with a power Flash Bomb that lit up half of the opening and blinding every one except herself and Chase.

" _Paralyzing Arrows,_ " Chase whispered.

When the spell was launched it let out a large volley of black and purple arrow that sprayed the entire area that the two elites could have dodged to. After the dust from the large attack settled Chase and Summer found that the two with caught in black and purple nets along with them being completely limp from the magic. Chase hopped out of the tree that he perched himself in and walked over to Summer. Chase gestured to Summer to walk and as they passed by the two Chase waved his hand and released the magic allowing them to be free.

Now in front of the leader Chase asked, "Good enough?"

Everyone was slack jawed but leader managed, "Yeah. Come by later for the rest."

* * *

Three Years Later

After Chase and Summer got established they quickly rose the rank and were co-leading the elite team. This itself was a feat because everyone on the elite team was in their 30s while they both were just 18. The perks of leading the elite team were better than just being on the team itself, they got fixed monthly incomes along with the rewards of the job, guild supplied lodging which were nice upper-middle class like homes, so on and so forth, you get the picture.

Chase was on his way to the guild from his home that he now shared with Summer, they thought it would be easier on the guild and since they were always together they thought why not. Walking to the guild he thought he would pick and easier job to go on with Summer spend some time with her since they were always with the team on high priority missions.

Walking through the guild doors Chase said, "Hey guys. Seen Summer?"

"Yeah about an hour ago," the Lady said, "she took a job taking out some cultists. She didn't say why she wanted to go out on her own though."

"What were the detail?" Chase asked seriously.

"I think it was to investigate and exterminate some cultists that are kidnapping people," Lady said trying to remember.

"Fuck!" Chase shouted.

"What? She is a grown woman and she can take care of herself!"

"No, its not that!" Chase yelled, "I was going to talk to leader about that job, that cult is trying to resurrect a forbidden Lost Magic!"

"WHAT?!" Lady shouted, "Why didn't you bring this up earlier?!"

"Because I just verified this yesterday!" Chase yelled.

"What is this Lost Magic by the way?"

"Stealing magic from the spirit!" Chase yelled as he ran out of the guild manifesting his wings.

As Chase left he felt the guild sink, everyone that heard what went on he felt their spirit drop and the soul shrink from the realization of what they left happen. Chase remembered vaguely that the job said that the hideout for this cult was located on the outskirts of Magnolia in an old warehouse that was left from when the city tried to expand farming but failed cause it was to far away to be economical. As Chase neared Magnolia he felt that ungodly large presence that always made him feel uncomfortable, but he ignored it as he tried to feel for Summer. Despite knowing exactly how she felt Chase couldn't feel he at all even knowing where she should be.

If by luck or chance, Chase felt some dark souls from a warehouse that the flier said it should be. As Chase descended upon the building he felt the faintest glimmer of Summer. Chase dropped into a dive bomb and exploded through the roof leaving a decent sized crater where he landed. When the dust settled he looked around at everyone with a murderous intent. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her, Summer. Chase focused his sensing upon her and felt nothing, he could see she was alive but her soul, and everything else that was her, was missing. Chase lost it, he went into a blind rage and forgot everything.

When Chase came to there was bodies everywhere and blood decorated the scene. Chase ran over to Summer but he was careful to not touch her. Summers' breathing was extremely shallow and her color was fading. This started sending Chase into a panic if that is what he would've called it.

"Summer?" Chase called, "Summer, can you hear me?"

Summer didn't stir at all. Every time Chase called her in her sleep she always reacted in some way, but not this time. Chase reached to her face and cupped her cheek and felt what he did when he focused on her, nothing. Something happened, Chase felt something like a spark and a twinge, suddenly he felt Summer's soul, thirty feet behind him. Chase ran over to where he felt her soul and it led him to a desk covered in crystals. These crystals were lacrima to be precise and Chase handled every one of the because he felt summer here but couldn't tell which was her. After going through most of them he found it, the familiar, gentle, loving soul that was Summer.

After grabbing the lacrima that stored Summers' soul he ran back to her and oddly held the crystal to her chest and she groaned. Chase felt some relief but thought on who could help her. Sadly Chase couldn't think of anyone because no one knew the matter of soul and spirit like this, the was a forbidden Lost Magic because of this right here. As a last ditch effort Chase concentrated his magic on Summer and the lacrima in hopes of at least restoring a small link between her and her soul. Again, Chase felt something happen his hope had worked but it wasn't enough, he tried again but he felt a massive drain on his magic.

Then something hit him, that large presence, Chase concentrated on that presence and felt a large, almost endless amount of magic. Chase put the lacrima in his pocket and grabbed Summer's limp and almost lifeless body and flew as fast as he could to that presence. Despite how close Magnolia was to the warehouse it seemed no matter how fast he flew it didn't seem to get any closer. Chase at one point thought he heard an explosion and glanced back only to find nothing except what looked like a cone made from clouds that quick dissipated.

Now at the edge of the city Chase felt where that presence was a bit better and it was coming from the large building on the far side of the city. The closer he got to it the deeper and more powerful the magic coming from it seemed. As Chase flew he knew he heard a few people scream, its not everyday you see a large bird like thing with massive black wings flying at break neck speeds over a city.

As Chase near the building he say the name on it, somehow it did not surprise him at all hearing the stories of pure and utter destruction that its people caused. It was the somewhat infamously famous mage guild of Fairy Tail. Even knowing that the guild was home to quite a few very power wizards Chase still blew the front door out of existence.

"Wheres the guild master?!" Chase yelled.

Everyone in the guild hall blankly. About half of the guild was already gathering magic to fight this intruder.

"Why do you want to know?" a young man that was mostly naked asked.

"I will ask one last time," Chase said starting to darken his voice, " **where is the guild master?!** "

"Im right here," a short man with white and a jester cap said, "what do you want of me?"

Chase flew over in burst of speed and hesitated for a second before putting his hand on the old mans head and concentrating heavily. Suddenly the two of them were enveloped in a black and golden aura. Since Chase had his eyes closed in sheer concentration his didn't notice the change in his aura. After a few seconds the old masters eyes widen to almost cartoon like proportions.

"Fine then," the old man said, "come."

Chase followed apprehensive of all of the mages behind still wanted to attack him. He followed the old man through a door into an office and the master locked the door behind Chase and then walked to a wardrobe and walked into and didn't come back out. Chase as puzzled as all could followed him to the wardrobe and saw that the back was missing and led to a set of stairs.

"So how to you know of this large presence?" The guild master asked, "You didn't specify how you know of this."

"Well sir, I can sense souls," Chase said then continued, "I have been able to do so since as long as I can remember."

"Is that so? If I may continue asking, how long have you known of this presence?"

"Since the first time I came to Magnolia on merchant business," Chase said, "with how powerful this soul is I'm actually surprised no one else can feel it, its overwhelming and being this close I feel like passing out. How are you okay?"

"I cannot feel it like you do," the old man clarified, "by the way who is the girl? You only told me that you want to use the magic to save her."

"Summer," Chase paused painfully, "the girl I love and will go to the ends of Earth Land to save."

"So which you have done," the old man said with a sad smile.

After all that talking the were arriving at the bottom of the stairs which revealed a large room with a naked girl only covered by her hair encased in the largest piece of lacrima that Chase had ever seen. Chase slowed his pace as he took in this odd sight.

"This is the Fairy Heart, Fairy Tail's darkest secret and source of infinite magic," the old magic said darkly, "This is the presence you felt, young man."

Chase hopped and floated down the stairs with his wings, as he did so the old man stopped mid step and actually noticed Chase's magic, it gave him some serious chills. Chase softly landed in front of the crystal gazed simply gazed at it. Chase started to raise his hand to the crystal as the old man stopped him.

"What are you doing?" he asked Chase.

"Every living thing has a soul," Chase said, "so I am going to try to talk to her soul."

Chase touched the crystal and he was suddenly flooded with magic. Unlike his aura which was now blackish and gold, the aura he was casting was pure white. It took every part of his will to not pass out from the amount of magic flowing through his body.

 _Hello?_ Chase called out to the soul of the girl in the crystal.

 _So, you can talk to me huh?_ A young girls voice responded, _well before this goes any further you need to join my guild, as much as I want to help I can't help someone that isn't in my guild that knows such a secret too._

Chase felt the soul draw away from him and he pulled his hand away from the crystal.

"She wants to help but she wont until I join the guild," Chase told the old man.

"Well, looks like you have no choice," the old man said, "I was going to make you join either way since you found out about Fairy Heart but now you have no choice to save the girl."

"Get the stamp ready, this will take a minute," Chase told the old man. "'I, Chase Hartley, and on behalf of Summer Redding, do hereby withdraw our membership from the guild of the Shadow Knights for reasons of medical issues.'"

"Shadow Knights, eh?" the old man asked curiously, "So what did you do to join?"

"Have a friendly battle with my friends," Chase answered now holding out my right arm, "top of my forearm if you don't mind."

The guild master pressed it on his arm and with a pop it came off and the insignia, once finished, shimmered black, blue, purple, and gold like a holographic card.

"What about the girl?" he asked.

"Same place," Chase answered

The master did the same thing except her came out pure white. Chase put his hand back on the crystal and reestablished the connection. He felt the soul come back forward and was a bit more inviting this time

 _My name is Mavis, I am the first guild master of Fairy Tail, how may I be of help?_ Mavis asked in more sympathetic tone.

 _I would like to borrow magic to reattach the soul of my friend back into her body_ , Chase answered, _it is taking most everything I have just to maintain the small connection I forged just before I came here._

 _You know this will be very stressful on your body, do you still wish to do this?_ Mavis asked now concerned.

 _I will do what ever it takes to make sure that she safe,_ Chase answered with no hesitation and much conviction.

Mavis was silent for a few seconds then spoke, _Take as much magic as you need to reattach her soul and to maintain its connection and, if needed , its restoration. Also, don't be a stranger, come back and talk if you ever want to, it gets boring being unable to leave this crystal. Though Makarov probably wont let you in here so try to talk through your sensing ability, okay?_

 _Sure,_ Chase answered back.

The white aura from touching the crystal was now turning black and gold. Chase grabbed the lacrima from his pocket and started concentrating on it and on Summer. Chase took Summers soul from the crystal and transferred it to Summer. Right away he noticed something wrong, very wrong; most of the soul as missing, he didn't notice this when it was in the lacrima.

Chase noticed something else, as he used the new magic he got earlier, he felt a dark, evil feeling presence inside himself. Chase wondered, since he was able to attach souls to bodies, maybe he could cut and remove them from bodies. Considering how much Summer's broken soul filled this lacrima, he wondered. He gathered this new magic and imagined it like a very sharp knife and clashed at the soul. Chase felt it cut in half and quickly moved the part that felt most sentient into the lacrima.

Instantly he felt his magic signature change but other than that he didn't notice the other change that to place. With his magic now feeling more pure for soul manipulation he filled in the parts of Summer soul that was needed for her to live with the purest essence he could so her soul could regenerate easier and quicker.

As soon as Chase finished with Summer he noticed her color returning to normal and she stirred more normally. Summer barely woke up and slowly looked around and looked confused. She then saw Chase and smiled.

"Chase what happened?" Summer asked then continued, "I don't feel right."

"You want to know everything cold and hard?"

Summer nodded apprehensively.

"That cult you went after tore out your soul and spirit and shattered it to steal your magic," Chase explained

Summer went white.

"Chase?" Summer called.

"Yes?"

"Why cant I remember anything but who you are?" Summer asked confusedly.

"What?" Chase asked shocked.

"I'm trying to remember anything but I can only bring you up and my name," She said now on the verge of crying. "Is something wrong Chase? Please, help me."

"What can you remember about me?" Chased asked.

"Just that you are important to me other than that, nothing else," Summer answered crying.

Chase's heart and soul dropped out of his body. Makarov saw this and put a hand on Chase's shoulder and gave him the most level look he could. Chase looked back at Makarov looking like he was about to shatter at the slightest touch. Not knowing what else to do Makarov patted Chase on the shoulder lightly.

"Come on now, its time to introduce you to your new guild mates," Makarov spoke gently.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this took so long all I can say is, 'pound sign' LIFE, serious when did people start calling the'#' hashtag? It's called the pound sign, really what am I going to tell a person on the phone, "Oh, just do hashtag 17 to return to the menu." no, I will tell them pound 17. Meh enough ranting about that. But like I said in the last chapters AN, no promises on release date times, I am trying my best with life and such and write this before I go to bed. Again, no promises but I will try to get the next one out sooner than almost a month. Either way, I noticed some of my few reader are not in USA, to those who are Happy Independence Day/4th of July since they are now one in the same, to those who are not let us have our day please, you have your days that we do not whine about out of respect, so please don't knock on ours. Anyway, enjoy and now we are along cannon story so prepare for Chase's and Summer FT story, AYE.**

 **Peace.  
PS. I guess my AN section is more like a 'Rant' section now after five chapters...hehe sorry.**


	6. The Guild

**Disclaimer: A japanese guy own ze FT not meh.**

* * *

Ten Minutes Later

Sitting in the masters office both Chase and Summer sat in the chairs in front of the desk waiting for Makarov to close up the wardrobe that is the pathway to Mavis, the Fairy Heart. Makarov reapplied the seal and walked over to the desk and moved his large rolling chair to sit in.

"Alright, before I introduced you two to your new guild mates," Makarov started, "I must ask, tell me who you are."

"I'm Chase Hartley and this is Summer Redding, we are the children of merchants from Silva," Chase said. "My family sell historic artifacts of both magical and non-magical origins and her family are fashion merchant taking clothes of all kinds to every part of Fiore and sometimes beyond."

"Alright good enough for me," the master said, "well its about time to introduce you, but one last thing; you, Summer, you said you didn't remember a lot, just how much do you remember?"

"Other than what Chase said, just my name and that he is somehow important to me," Summer said downtrodden, "I just have these feeling that I am missing a lot."

"Do you have this feeling that you have," Makarov trailed off for a moment, "extra energy deep in you chest? Like this."

Makarov held his hand up and a brilliant white glow appeared.

"I don't know, I think so."

"Well this is a mage guild, sweetheart. Everyone here can do some kind of magic no matter how impractical it is. If you cant I can find someone to teach you since your friend has his hands tied up healing your soul and spirit. I just want you to gently focus your energy on you hand, can you try that for me?"

Makarov explained all this is a gently tone like a parent would have. Like he asked Summer held out her hand and looked at it with a distracted look. Despite this, she managed to bring to life a tiny ball of her light magic. Summer had a surprised expression then it melted away to a small smile as she brought her hand in.

"It feels," Summer trailed off trying to find her words, "familiar."

"Familiar, eh?" Makarov asked with curiosity. "Did she have magic before?"

"Yes," Chased answered him, "She has light magic and was very adept at it to the point of solidly manifesting it."

"I would call that mastery to the point of redefining it, even I cant do that with my light magic," Makarov told him with pure amazement.

"Well let get going, I can feel the guild getting very antsy. Oh you can tell them the truth of why I did what I did if you so deem it."

"I think I will, and you said solid manifestation like it was nothing, why?"

"I taught it to her, watch," Chase said.

Chase brought up his hand and tried to manifest a bow like he does but nothing came except a golden aura that was very dense.

"Well that's a bummer, must've been when I cut that dark feeling soul inside me because I don't feel my shadow magic anymore, just my...soul(?) magic?"

"Well, I cant help you there but like you said lets go."

All three of them were walking to the door as Summer grabbed on to Chases cloak like a scared child. Still disheartened Chase took no heed to her inadvertent action but wouldn't let her be totally alone so her let her hang on. As they walked through the door Chase felt of their magic flare up and then he saw all of the people with their magic at ready. The ice, fire, cards, guns, and others that he couldn't tell without a the spell in action. Knowing the situation Chase did nothing but Summer saw all of the magic and shrank behind Chase. He knew that in this state she was nothing more than a child without memory of anything. Chase pulled her in against his back and he felt her relax just a tiny bit but she was still shaking.

"All of you," Makarov said, "put the magic away."

"But he attacked the guild!" the half naked man yelled.

"Other than the door are any of you hurt? Did he attack anyone? Did he cast any magic at anyone?" Makarov asked generally. "The answer is no, now put the magic away before I punish you children!"

Almost instantly all of the magic vanished but Chase still felt wariness of him. What he felt matched what he saw, apprehension and caution and he understood why. Chase looked over at the master who nodded at him and then continued.

"These two, Chase and Summer came here for my help. Summer had her soul and spirit torn out of her body so her magic could be stolen from her. When they were done only a small bit of her being was left and Chase here came to me for help because he heard that I was very skilled," Makarov explained. "In exchange for my helping them they have agreed to join the guild, so be nice to your new guild mates now."

"So, it was all for the girl huh?" said the nearly naked woman drinking out of a keg. "How sweet."

The small tug he felt from Summer holding on to him suddenly became heavy. Chase turned around to find that Summer was starting to collapse. He grabbed her before she fell to the ground and then lifted her up. As Chase did so he saw that she was out cold.

"Mira, take them to the guest quarters," the guild master said, "looks like our new cutie needs some rest."

"Alright, master," the white haired busty woman said happily. "This way please."

Mira guided them to an area on the far side of the bar away from the masters room. Now at the guest quarters the waked through the door to a room that had bed lining either wall for about six beds each side. Mira walked into the room and gracefully spun around letting her maroon dress billow out before it settled back to its slightly poofy position.

"I'm sorry if its not private enough being open or since your not both the same gender," Mira said understandingly.

"No, this is fine," Chase said, "thank you, Mira, right?"

"Yep!" Mira said happily as she clapped her hands near her face. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

"I will," Chase said as he put Summer down on the first bed, "again, thank you."

Mira just smiled and then walked out of the door. Chase pulled up a stool and sat next to the bed Summer was on and he grabbed her hand and starting strengthening the healing process by connecting to Fairy Heart. It was not an easy process as he took the raw magic then ran it though his magic system to turn it into his magic then use it to heal Summer soul. It sounds convoluted but it worked but it puts tremendous amounts of stress on him as he just found out. Chase was able to keep this up for about five minutes before he passed out.

Chase started to wake up as he heard a voice that sounded far but not muffled as the people of the guild did. Chase looked around groggily but saw no one in the room. He let go of Summers as she groaned because it of this and walked around warily to make sure no one was going to surprise him. He reached the back of the room and found no one so he walked back to Summer and sat back down and the voice came loudly and clearly.

 _Hello!?_ Chase jumped and then landed on the floor with a thud. _So you can hear me now. After all these years I'm finally able to talk to you._

"Who are you?" Chase asked out loud.

 _Don't talk it, think it like you did with Mavis. To answer you I am Chris, the second of what used to be three souls that inhabit you._ Chris answered.

 _Three?_ Chase asked, _I thought there were only two. Me and that evil soul._

 _No, I have been here since you were born._ Chris explained. _That 'evil' soul came when you were five, remember when your hair changed color?_

 _Vaguely._ Chase answered.

 _Yeah, well, I take you haven't noticed your hair changed back to its original color._

Chase ran to a mirror and saw his hair was now a shimmering gold now.

 _How did you know about this?_ Chase asked.

 _Well I was a racer in my past life_ , Chris explained, _if I wasn't observant I would've never won._

 _What else do you know that I don't?_

 _More than you could ever know,_ Chris teased, _I know things that don't belong in this world and one of them is more destructive than the magic councils_ _Etherion with effects so long lasting that the first one left the place uninhabitable to the day I died and is probably still so and that was I think 1946, I died 2016 so 70 years. As far as I know it will not be able to be lived on for at least another century or longer. Anything else you wanna know?_

 _Ah, um, I'm not sure I want to at this point._ Chase answered unsure. _Actually how much do you know about Earth Land?_

 _I was waiting for this._ Chris answered feeling smug. _Well in my world this world is the product of a Japanese mans imagination and is a comic and a cartoon of sorts called manga and anime, it all depends where it comes from. Because of its concept of magic it quickly became my favorite thing besides my bike and girlfriend._

 _Something wrong?_ Chase asked with concern. _You sounded sad at that last part._

 _I miss her._ Chris answered sadly. _I miss her so much. 18 years us a long time stuck inside someone else and not being able to try to see her again._

 _Who is 'her'?_

 _Ashley, the love of my life._ Chris answered with a sad smile

 _I'm sorry, I had known I would've tried to help._ Chase tried to cheer him up. _What was she like?_

 _Exactly like Summer, but with more confidence._ Chris said with a bit of pride. _May I have control of your body for a bit?_

 _Why?_ Chase asked with concern.

 _I'm sure you feel it but my energy is at its limit._

Chase was silent for a few seconds to confirm what he said and he was right.

 _Okay, you have it._

Chris had control in a few seconds. Chris walked over to Summer and this worried Chase who was ready to back control. Chris looked down at Summers sleeping form and he took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. Summer stirred a little and Chris took a smile to his lips. With his other hand he cupped her cheek leaned down and gently kissed her fore head. As he straightened up a tear fell. Chase felt something odd and it wasn't him but Chris, he felt pure and true love.

 _I hope you're not falling for her._ Chase said warning him.

 _Don't worry I'm not, like I said Summer is like my Ashley, both in personality and in looks._ Chris explained. _I couldn't help but feel love for her._

 _Good._

 _Either way thanks._ Chris said in gratitude. _Also, sorry._

 _For what?_

 _Last time I tried to come out I caused you a big problem that I know for a fact hindered your relationship with her._ Chris said sadly.

 _The mark._ Chase said almost angry.

 _Yes, that mark is where a motorcycle hit me full speed in my back causing my death._

 _I, ah, sorry._

 _No need to be._ Chris said sympathetically. _Anyway I'm out of time, I will leave behind all of my memories, I hope they can be of help to you in the future. Keep them separate from your memories, I don't want you to blend our realities and lose yourself. It was fun though I couldn't do what I wanted and don't feel bad for that, you did what I would've in the end and I'm happy enough for that. The real fun starts when the blonde with big boobs and the pink haired guy come. Sayonara._

As Chris said that last strange word it slowly faded away. Chase wanted to say something but he knew it would have been in vain. While they were talking after Chris said the thing about his fading soul Chase tried to feed it his soul healing magic but no matter how much he tried to use he couldn't feel any change. But what Chris said he would, he did where his soul resided was a ball that felt of Chris and as Chase investigated it he saw images. What he saw was a girl like Summer in a loose form form shirt that was white on the chest and blue on the sleeves that almost reached her elbow and an off blue with what looked like faded white lines on tight knee length shorts.

Chase did see that Chris's Ashley looked like Summer, now he believed him. Chase pulled out of Chris' memories and contemplated on what just happened. As he thought about it just made him more confused. With him being able to sense souls how did he never feel the other two inside himself? Chase gave up trying to figure out what was going on, he had never been so fused before in his life. Either way, now was not the time so Chase walked to the door and saw that the guild was mostly empty now except a few that he didn't recognize. He saw that Mira was still bar tending despite it looking like it was just after twilight out.

"Hey Mira," Chase greeted her.

"Ah, Chase, right?" Mira asked happily.

Chase nodded.

Mira smiled, "How can I help you then?"

"Two things," chase said, "some food and you mind if we stay the night? I don't have a place here yet."

"I dint mind if you stay, stay as long as you think you need to," Mira answered sweetly, "And any preference on food?"

Chase shook his head no. Mira walked back into the kitchen and walked out with a bowl of stew and a cup of water.

"Bottom of the pot famous Fairy Tail stew," Mira said with pride. "I didn't want it to go to waste so I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Chase said as he dug in.

A couple minutes later Chase finished the food and Mira took the bowl and cup away. Something curious about Mira caught Chase's attention. Mira had multiple souls inside of her. The way Mira acted was like she didn't know she had them. Chase hadn't seen her magic yet so he didn't know if it was that or something else. Mira walked out of the kitchen and saw Chase staring intently at her.

"Is there something wrong Chase?" Mira asked.

"Why do you have two more souls other than yours?" Chase asked bluntly.

"So, you can sense them huh?" Mira said the question. "Can you tell there nature?"

"No, I didn't want to pry more than I have already," Chase said.

"Go ahead I give you permission just for that," Mira said levelly.

Chase did as he was given to, he felt out the souls. He went in closer to the souls, Chase felt that they were insanely powerful. Chase went inside a soul and what he found was terrifying, it was a demon soul. He felt a change in the soul and next thing he knew it was charging at him. Chase nearly jumped off the stool he was on.

"A demon soul?!" Chase yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Perfect,"Mira answered with a smile, " Those demon souls are part of my magic, Take Over, and mine is called Satan Soul."

"Take Over? Isn't that a special kind of magic?"

"In a sense, yes. I happened on mine by accident. Though my siblings learned theirs on their own."

"Do you think you can teach me Take Over?" Chase asked.

"I don't think I can," Mira said, "but I can teach you how to transform though, its not the same as Take Over but I can call it a principle of Take Over."

"Well I can call it a start," Chase said with mild disappointment but he understood, "though can you at least tell me the fundamentals of Take Over?"

"Take Over is the ability to equip a soul and use it, in my case, to boost fighting ability by gaining the souls magic, abilities, and other attributes." Mira explained. "Though is only possible if you 'really know' the soul though"

"What do you mean by really know?" Chase asked, "I really know Summers soul does that mean I can take over her?"

"Well you might steal her soul if you do that but yes if you had her soul you'd be able to."

"That is unsettling," Chase muttered, "Well, when Summer gets stable do you think you can teach me transformation magic?"

"Of course!" Mira said happily as she cocked her head.

"Well since its late I think I will try to get back to sleep," Chase said, "and I bet you want to get home."

"I do, but I have some duties I have to attend to first," Mira said kind of drawn out. "I'll see you tomorrow Chase.

"Night," Chase called back as he walked back to the guest area.

Chase , now back in the guest area saw that Summer had toss around quite a bit while he was gone. She had a pained looked on her face that was now fading. Chase found this curious but guessed at what was the cause. He was a bit to far from her since it was his magic that was holding her soul together and he was a bit far for his magic to the work effectively. He figured that the closer he was the better as basic logic would say.

On that though Chase got in the same bed as Summer was in and tried to get comfortable on the single person bed. He didn't want to rearrange their room for his comfort so he dealt with it like that day three years ago. As he relaxed Chase minorly strengthened the magic that is healing Summers soul so that over night it would heal better since she was not adding my stress to herself. After a few minutes of tweaking the magic as to not overly exhaust himself overnight Chase slowly fell asleep.

The next morning Chase awoke to the loud hustle and bustle of the guild that was Fairy Tail. As he sat up feeling drained he felt Summer coming around. She looked around in a puzzled daze until she saw Chase and relaxed.

"Morning Summer, sleep well?" Chase asked tiredly.

"No, not really," Summer groaned out, "I feel extremely worn out even though I slept."

"Summer?"

"Hm?" She noised out.

"Can you stay close to me for a while?"

"Why?"

"I think my soul healing has a very short range," Chase answered her.

"Okay," She agreed, "I feel safer near you anyways, I don't know why though. Oop!"

With that she ran off to the restroom that was at the back of the room. With as much time as he spent with her these past years the seemed the most normal as she was before these past few days. About a few minutes later Summer came out of the bathroom with a bit of a scrunch to her face, soon Chase noticed it to, they stank.

Both Chase and Summer walked out the guest quarters and ambled over to the bar where they saw Mira tending again. As they approached the bar Mira almost at a jogging pace went off with several mugs per hand to various tables dropping the mugs off as she went. Mira started heading back towards the bar when she saw both Chase and Summer and put on a pleasant smile.

"Chase, Summer!" Mira happily greeted. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Not to well," Chase answered.

"Ah, that's a bummer," Mira sadly stated, "besides, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Two things," Chase pointed out, "is there a clothing shop near here and are there any showers here?"

"There is a nice shop that has a bunch of different styles I think a couple blocks from here and as for showers, no, none here but there is a bath house about a block from here."

"Thanks, that will help a lot." Chase said to Mira who looked happy enough to help.

Chase gestured to Summer to follow him and they left the guild to go on their little excursion. Heading down the street they found the shop Mira was talking about and it was a good sized store. Inside was pretty deceptive from the outside, it seemed much larger on the inside with racks of clothes making aisles and the walls lined with more racks but it did not seemed cluttered. As they continued to shop Chase noticed that Summer was looking at clothes she usually didn't wear, like those of the Heart Kruz the got years ago.

With the clothes shopping done they went to the bath house. Then it hit Chase, bath houses are gender separated. Even if he knew transformation magic people would still be able to tell he wasn't a girl. He would need to figure out a solution for the potentially big problem.

"Summer, stay near the separating wall okay?" Chase told her.

Summer nodded in response. As the session went on he could feel the strain on the connection he had to Summer's soul. Chase felt over to Summer and he felt that she was in quite a but of discomfort. He felt that she was done and he followed to make sure the connection wasn't more strained than it needed to be. Where ever Summer went Chase tried his best to stay parallel to where ever she was. When they met up outside Summer practically fell into Chase to help ease some of the pain that was evident on her features.

"I'll figure out a way to avoid this in the future, that okay?" Chase asked as he told her, "I think you know what in getting at but that will mean.

"I think I get it," Summer said, "but wont that mean we will be in the same bath, but you're a guy."

"Mira told me about this magic called Take Over, it lets me equip the soul getting it powers and form I think she said."

"So you're going to get a girls soul?" Summer asked then realized something. "You're going to steal a random girls soul?!"

"No! I refuse to do that! Since I am sure my new magic has power over souls, since I am restoring your soul, I think I make craft a soul. I promise you on my life I will never tamper with someones soul for my own benefit, Summer."

The relief that Summer showed was like night and day from before. The two of them starting heading back to the guild since they had no where to be or go and Chase needed to restore his magic since he had been using his own while they were out. Now back at the guild they saw a frog leaving the building as they were approaching, and it had quite the apprehensive expression as it was walking away. Inside and now walking to he bar Chase saw Mira walking out of the masters office. Mira walked gracefully to the bar and saw Chase and Summer and gave them a light smile.

"Hey Mira," Chase called.

"Hello Chase, Summer," Mira greeted, "Let me guess, two things?"

Chase laughed, "Yeah again, do you have a communication lacrima and are the any houses near here? I don't care how big or small at this point."

"I do, hang on a second," Mira answered heading out of the bar to a store room next to the masters office. "Here ya go, as for the house I can have someone look into it for you. How close do you want to be?"

"Next door," Chase answered.

"I don't think that is possible but I'll take that for as close as possible."

"Thanks,"Chase said to Mira and took off for the guest area.

With the crystal ball that was the communication lacrima, Chase set it down on a stool and starting getting ready for the hell that might come. Chase sat on a bed and starting focus on the lacrima. After a few seconds it starting glowing meaning it was primed and then said the most forbidden name.

"Monica," he told the crystal.

After a few seconds the familiar face of Monica showed up of the ball, "Hello?"

"Hey Monica, its Chase."

"Oh my god Chase!" Monica yelled making the sounds of the crystal crackle, "where have you been?"

"Before that, do you have any ultra pure empty lacrimas?"

"I'm sure I do but why?" Monica asked puzzled at the request.

"When you get here I will explain everything but bring as many as you can and grab all of my money from both of my houses will you?" Chase asked kind of plainly.

"Sure, but before that I need to now where im going," Monica pointed out.

"The mage guild of Fairy Tail."

Monica was silent for a bit, "I will have everything by tomorrow."

The lacrima went blank as Monica left the call. The crystal ball just sat on its golden stand as Chase looked blankly at it and Summer looked amazed. Chase sighed and got up and grabbed the lacrima gently and walked towards the door.

"I swear," Chase thought loudly, I hate that girl sometimes."

Chase walked out the door and then came back through it empty handed and fell down on the bed. Summer watch Chase as he did all this and as per her new usual was confused. Summer walked over to the bed next to the one Chase was on and sat down.

"Is something wrong?" Summer asked sounding a bit sad. "Did I do something wrong?

Chase looked at Summer with a raised eye brow, "No, nothing is wrong, why would you ask that?"

"Because you look, umm, I cant find the word," Summer said grabbing her head, "umm, mad?"

"Oh, no I'm not, I'm just worn out from the past few days and there's more going to be happening soon since I'm, we, are going to settle here for the foreseeable future."

Outside the room a commotion was starting to kick up. As Chase opened the door he saw the buck tooth guy land on a table and crush it. While everyone else carried on like usual the blonde standing of the doorway gasping and screaming WHY?!

"The information you gave me about salamander was fake!" Yelled the pink haired guy holding his arm angrily.

"How could I have known!?" buck tooth yelled back getting up, "I just told you the rumors I'd heard, that's all!"

"What did you say!?"

"Do you wanna fight!?"

After that half of the guild hall went flying mysteriously, people, tables, drinks, food, you name it, it went flying as pink hair went after the guy. How no one died at the moment was amazing as they got up and wipe the face with their wrists. They all looked at each as if they were about to have a war council.

"Take it easy, Natsu, tha-," was all Chase heard from a talking blue cat.

The cat went pin-balling off drinks and people before flying into the far wall near the bar. From there it was like a war zone, tables went flying, drinks crashed into walls, people flailing, the flying table shattering, blood flying and in the midst of it all a big boobed blonde with a suitcase looking over this war zone like it was the fancy clothes shop.

"Huh?" the nearly naked guy started, "You said Natsu is back? Let's settle out last fight!"

"Gray, your clothes," said the lady that was drinking the keg now swirling a wine glass at the bar.

"Ah crap!"

It was now getting harder to hear so Chase couldn't hear what she was saying but the wine glass she was holding was now a keg again. The blonde somehow made her eyes pop out of her head as she dropped her jaw at the sight.

"Fight me!" The underwear man shouted as he kicked a table out of his way.

Natsu shouted something about clothes as a mob looking man with white hair strolled up to the blonde. The blonde jumped around as her neared her. Chase knew that he was saying something, as were most people were by now. Chase was only really paying attention to the blonde and Natsu as Chris did say something about a blonde and a pink haired guy. Here they were only a few hours later, with style.

"A Man should talk with his fist!" the large man shouted, like everyone else at this point, it was the only way Chase could hear at this point.

As soon as he finish shouting Natsu and underwear man punch him and he went flying into the second floor. Chase saw the blonde turn around only to discover a womanizer. Chase hated those type of men so he ignored this scene and made a mental note to avoid or he might kill him. Looking around this war zone was looking more like the bar brawl it was just on a much larger scale then he has encountered before on a job. Chase wanted to scan the people a bit but with so many people moving around it was hard to get a lock on anyone, even the blonde who was standing still, there was just to much interference.

"Oh, a newcomer?" Mira said, she was close enough to hear since Chase knew her voice, "Your the third one."

"Mirajane?" the blonde was starting to shout, "the real one!"

Mira smiled at the blonde.

"Shouldn't you stop them?"

"Their always like this, better to not interfere, besides," the mob guy came flying and landed on Mira, "Isn't it more fun like this?"

With this she passed out with drool coming out of her mouth and a large knot on her head. Chase didn't know where to look at this point, Natsu was flinging around underwear guys underwear, more people were flying, it was becoming an even bigger fiasco than when it first started. Scarily, the magic was just starting to come out, at least it wasn't aimed at them this time. Chase felt summer looking over his shoulder the entire time but now he felt her staring to shake again. Chase patted her hand that was on him and he felt her calm down a little.

Suddenly the entire guild staring shaking. A large black figure appeared in the bar area, it seemed to have no detail other than shape. Chase knew who it was because he was around the man who had the soul signature, it was the master.

" **WILL YOU FOOLS CUT IT OUT ALREADY!?** " he bellowed.

Everyone went dead silent, it was a miracle that everyone stop so abruptly. All magic that was about to go flying disappeared. The blonde was stunned at how everything froze, even the flying people froze mid-flight.

"So you were here master?" Mira asked the giant master.

"Yep," He answered happily.

"Master?!" the blonde screamed.

Natsu laughed, "Everyone got scared! This one is my vic-!"

Master stepped on Natsu and the blonde squealed in terror.

"Another new comer?" Makarov asked generally.

"Yes!" she scream in terror.

Master Makarov roar and his aura whipped around and shrank to his normal size, "Nice to meet cha."

"He shrank!"

"He is Fairy Tails Master, Makarov," Mira informed the blonde.

He jumped up to the second floor but hit the railing and groaned as he stood up on it.

"You did it again you jerks," Makarov started, "look at these documents I received from the Magic Council! They're all complaints! All you jerks do is make the Magic Council mad at me!"

The papers he was holding went up in flames, "However," then threw them as he said as Natsu jumped up and ate the flaming papers, "The Council is just a piece of shit!"

Makarov paused for a moment as he looked over his guild, "Listen up, the power to overcome reason, is born from reason itself. Magic is not a miraculous power, it is the synchronized and incarnated form of Spirit Energy particles that flow within us and nature."

He paused again to let that set in to the rowdy guild that was looking a bit guilty but stoic, "It requires willpower and concentration. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do it magic! Worrying about the higher-ups watchful eyes wont improve your magic. Don't be afraid of those council fools! Follow the path you believe in! That is what Fairy Tail mages are all about!"

The master threw up a L sign with his hand and the rest of the guild followed with a ground shaking roar. The cheer went on for several minutes before everyone started cleaning and fixing everything that was broke in the brawl. In a matter of a few minutes everything was fixed and people where back to doing what they were before Natsu and the blonde came.

Mira was stamping the girls hand and with a few bubbles and a pop her pink insignia was done, "There ya go."

The blonde ran over to Natsu and said, "Natsu look at this, I got Fairy Tails mark!"

"Really? Good for you, Luigi," Natsu said absently.

"Its Lucy!" Lucy shouted angrily at him.

Lucy walked back to Mira and asked, "You and the master said another one, what did you mean?"

"You are the third new member of our guild," Mira said now gesturing to the guest area, "Those two came yesterday under some dire conditions."

Lucy looked at Chase and Summer with mild interest. Chase looked back at Lucy while Summer still clung to his shoulder also looking at her with a puzzled looked.

 _The fun starts now but the changes are starting,_ Chase thought, _its already different from his memories._

* * *

 ** _AN: Hayo, sorry bout the upload time, like I said before no promises but I will keep on the story. Since I found this site through my friend my imagination went wild. Before I thought story were managed by the creator until i found a Naruto fanfic and shit, I cant imagine a vanilla story. Meh either enjoy and hopefully I can finish the next chap soon._**

 ** _Peace._**


	7. The Friend And The Red Headed Warrior

**Dont own it**

* * *

Lucy looked at the two before slowly walking over, "Hi, I'm Lucy, what are your names?"

Chase looked at her like she was an insane person. Curious of who she was Chase dived into Chris's memories. He found a lot about her, her back story, why she was here at this moment, what she was about to do and everything from the future. He stopped there not wanting to know more than he needed for this.

Chase gave a smile of slight sympathy, "I'm Chase and this," He pointed behind to the girl that was now hiding, "Is Summer."

"Nice to meet you two and if I may ask what are those dire situations Mirajane was talking about?"

"Well everyone else know so why not," Chase sighed, "She went out on a job for our previous guild to take out some cultists and it turned out that they were using a forbidden Lost Magic that steals magic from the spirit. In the end she was a victim and only a small shard of her soul was left and I came here for help to reattach it and restore it."

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Lucy gasped.

Summer now completely hid behind Chase, "Well I would say so since that was yesterday, only problem is that she lost her memory."

"I don't know what to say," Lucy said downtrodden looking away, "this is the first I have heard of this.

"There is no Fairy Tail mage that can't handle himself!" Makarov yelled, "Go home and drink your milk!"

"Idiot!" a child yelled as he punched the guild master off the bar.

The child ran out of the guild and the feeling of the guild went sad and dark, the complete opposite of it was a minute ago. Even Lucy's went darker than they were before. Natsu grabbed his pack and silently walked out of the guild and Chase felt an anxiousness in Lucy.

"I wanted to ask something but go," Chase told Lucy, "I can tell you wanna go."

"Thanks," she said sadly, "Bye."

Lucy gracefully walked slowly after Natsu but did nothing to try to catch up to him at the moment. As much as Chase wanted to help that child he knew, because of Chris' memories, everything would work out. Chase also couldn't help because of a certain person that needed a lot of magic to help stay alive and he didn't mind.

"Chase, I'm tired," Summer told Chase.

"Alright let go take a nap, I'm tired as well," Chase agreed, "I hope you don't mind me sleeping in the same bed."

Summer shook her head, "Not at all, in fact it feels very...umm comfortable...yeah?"

"Haha alright, that works, because it helps with the healing as I can feed more magic with less effort by touching you."

"Well, okay then, either I'm fine with it," Summer said as she sat down on the bed.

Chase follow suit of the other side and then laid down. As soon as he was comfortable Summer tucked into him like she did all those years ago. Within second Summer was asleep and Chase brought his arm around her and she gave a sigh and tucked in some more. Content that there was enough contact Chase powered up the magic to a higher level, after testing a few different levels he settled on a medium high output and then fell asleep.

* * *

Chase was woken up by some people cheering, when he looked out of the window it was about twilight. Chase got out of bed and went to the door and what he saw through it was an empty guild, most everyone was at the front door giving congratulations. Chase couldn't see who they were cheering for but it seemed that it was for a job well done. Chase walked back into the room and stood there for a second to finish waking up.

"Summer get up," Chase called to Summer.

"What is it?" Summer asked half asleep.

"You hungry?" Chase asked.

"I think so," Summer answered as her stomach rumbled, "Yes.

"Alright I'll get Mira," Chase said walking out of the room.

Chase was walking to the front door as Summer came out of the room and headed to the bar. The footsteps of Chase echoed through the hall as he came the were followed by the double taps of Mira. The sight was of Mira was mesmerizing to Summer, the graceful beauty the woman walking seemed almost other worldly. Mira saw Summer looking at her and she smiled at her.

Rounding the bar Mira asked the two, "What can I get for you?"

Still mesmerized Summer said, "Beautiful."

Mira chuckled, "Thank you."

Chase glanced at Summer and then said, "Whatever is left over and a lot of it if possible."

"Coming up," Mira replied.

Mira walked back into the kitchen and little noise was heard from the kitchen as the people still at the front door were loudly talking. It seemed that Natsu was quite, popular, it seemed. Lucy seemed to be a quick favorite for most of the men in the guild, Lucy was the first the Chase saw like her; blonde, fit, big boobs, pretty. Most of the time it was only a few of those traits at a time.

"Like last time, Fairy Tail stew, and two large bowls of it," Mira said as she set the bowls down, "Enjoy."

Chase started eating while Summer was still infatuated with Mira. Chase knew that she saw her in magazines before she lost her memory. Mira knew she was being watched by Summer but seemed to take little concern of it.

"Summer eat up before it gets cold," Chase told Summer.

"Right," Summer said absently.

"Don't worry Chase, I get stared at all the time but usually men," Mira said lightly, "I am the face of Fairy Tail after all."

Summer only took her eyes off of Mira only to spoon up some soup. As Mira did some cleaning around the bat Summer kept watching her going back and forth. Chase nudged Summer to try to get her from staring at Mira so much, even if she didn't mind it.

"Any word about finding a house close to here?" Chase asked.

"Actually, yes," Mira answered, "It is a big house only about a block from here, though you may not like the price and they want it up front."

"How much?"

"She wouldn't tell me, just that the price might buy half of our guild," Mira said vaguely.

"Hmm, if you can tell her I'd like to talk to her about it after my friend gets here with my money," Chase said with a chill to his voice, "and knowing her it might be in the morning. When a girl with orange tipped brown hair around her shoulders and kinda loud send her back to the guest area will ya?"

"Will do," Mira answered

"Thank you and Summer let's get back to the room," Chase said, "I wanna test something and being nobodies really here I want have to worry."

"Why?" Mira asked.

"Cause this will be private."

"No sex in the guild," Mira said sternly, "young man, and it's wrong to take advantage of her since she has no memories."

"God no I wouldn't dare take advantage of Summer!" Chase protested, "I was going to observer her soul. I tried before but the detail I need isn't there. I wanted to test a theory so I needed her to be shirtless."

"Fine, I'll trust you Chase, but if I find you tried anything I will take action and you might not live through it, understand?" Mira informed levelly.

"Yes, ma'am," Chase said flatly because he knew what she was capable of.

"For now I will keep any prying eyes away but once I'm gone you're on your own," Mira said understanding the situation.

"Thank you."

"Get started soon because I will be leaving soon."

Chase and Summer took off to the room and get what they needed ready. What they needed wasn't much as it was a stool in the middle of the room. Summer sat down on the stool and seemed nervous and for good reason.

"Ready Summer?" Chase asked.

Summer simply nodded.

"Alright take off your shirt," Chase said quietly trying to not attract unwanted attention.

Summer apprehensively took off her shirt. Even though she knew him by the memory of him being important, and the fact her hasn't touched without her wanting him to, this was going a bit on that trust. With her shirt completely and only being covered by her bra on top, she nodded at Chase to get started.

Chase put his hand on Summers back and she started at his touch. He waited a second before gently putting his hand back. At the touch he felt Summer relax and he attempted to analyze her soul. Chase was able to see the soul and what little there was but something was still off, it wasn't entirely clear. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind and focused more intently. All this did was make the connection easier but not any clearer.

"Summer?" Chase called quietly.

"Yes?" Summer asked.

"I hate to ask but I need a huge favor," Chase said with reservation.

"What is it?" Summer asked quietly with a bit of fear in her voice.

"I'm going to need you to take off your bra," Chase said close to her ear.

"But Mira said," Summer trailed off.

"Something is blocking a clean connection and the only thing left where the soul resides is your bra," Chase explained, "I can wear a blindfold if it will help."

"Do I need to? This is already embarrassing."

"Please Summer I wouldn't ask if I thought it wasn't needed," Chase pleaded, "If you think I did anything wrong at all I will go tell Mira myself."

Summer said nothing but reached behind and unlatched her bra. Summer was taking it off slowly and kind of shakily and the few seconds it took her felt much longer. Summer dropped it in front of her and was holding her arms over her chest and hunched over.

"Please, make it quick," Summer said shakily.

"Alright but I'm going to need you to drop your arms and relax as much as you can," Chase instructed, "I'm going to close my eyes because I need to concentrate so I can't and won't peek okay?"

Summer nodded and watched to make he did as he said he would. Chase closed his eyes and put his hand on her and she in turn lowered her arms relaxed and sat up a bit. Summer could feel Chases magic flowing in her chest and gave a slight shudder.

"The connection is much clearer now I can see everything I need to now," Chase told Summer, "Your soul is regenerating nicely, I think in a couple days you won't have to be so close as much, only when you want to speed up the process."

"That's good," Summer said with mild relief, "Are we done?"

"Not yet, I'm seeing which parts are regenerating."

"How much longer?

"Hmm," Chase noised, "Give me a couple minutes."

Summer sat there in silence as she felt Chases magic flow through her from one part to another. This sensation was different from the healing spell that was placed on her soul, this felt more, whole. The magic as a whole from familiar for some reason though.

"Well it looks like I will need to get people who were close to you soon," Chase said out loud.

"Why?" Summer asked, "And who?"

"Only parts that pertain to me and coming back and taking the places that they shouldn't," Chase explained.

"What?"

Chase sighed, "My soul is taking over yours."

"That's not good," Summer said depressed.

"And to answer the other question one is coming tomorrow," Chase told Summer.

"Can I get dressed now?" Summer asked abruptly.

"Oh, yes, sorry."

"Can you, umm, turn away?"

"Sure," Chase answered understandingly.

Chase stood with his back to Summer as he listened to her get dressed. He heard her grunt and strain as he presumed that is was the bra she was putting on. Thinking on it it was things like this that gave him seconds on using a girl's soul in Take Over. Then again there were other things that, interested him.

"Okay, I'm done," Summer called.

"Alright," Chase answered, "I'm, can you try to do some magic again?"

"You just want to keep experimenting on me don't you?" Summer asked sternly.

"Actually I believe this is for your benefit alone," Chase explained, "I really gain nothing from you having magic."

"If you say so," Summer said reluctantly.

Summer held out her hand and focused upon it and a small ball of light appeared and then popped out of existence. Summer tried again and made a bigger ball and then it exploded leaving scorch marks on her hand.

"What the hell am I doing wrong?" Summer asked frustrated.

"I believe you're trying to put more power than you can handle out," Chase guessed. "Let trying some magic gather exercises before we try this again."

"Alright, but what will this do?"

"It allows you to gather ethernanos while learning to 'guide' them to your will," Chase explained as simply as he could.

"Will this make me," Summer paused, "useful?"

"Summer, this is not about you being useful, this is about returning you to your former self and this magic is part of you that you need to learn to handle properly."

Summer looked ashamed about asking such a thing.

Chase sighed quietly, "Well lets start, first clear your mind, think about nothing, take a deep breath and then free yourself."

Summer did as Chase said to and she took her deep breath and he brilliant white aura manifested, albeit small. Oddly, with her breathing her aura grew and shrank, this was the first time Chase saw such a thing. Strangely Summer starting looking more like she did before her soul was torn apart.

"Alright, let try manifesting the magic again," Chase instructed.

Summer held out her hand again and a very small, smaller than the first two, manifested and didn't disappear. The magic was stable but weak and Chase gave a smile, he was never happier to see that magic again.

"Open your eyes and take a look."

Doing as told Summer saw the magic the was glowing in her hand. Rather than being excited Summer looked rather content with the magic. She looked at Chase then back at the magic and gave a smile.

One word was spoken and it said volumes, "Chase."

Chase looked stunned, not that she said his name but the way she said it, "Welcome back."

"I know what happened, but what happened?"

"You have a shattered soul," Chase said anyways, "and I'm fixing it and its turning out to be a very, intimate, process as you should know."

"Yes," Summer said blushing.

"Rather than telling you should I show you?"

"Show?"

"Yes as my new magic is of the soul I found that I can give my memories to others," Chase explained.

"I thinking that would be neat, being we've already shared some close moments."

Chase put his hand on Summer forehead and began to show her what happened since she was attacked. Since Chase was getting better at using this new magic this process only took a short bit. A look of understanding took to her face as she got the information.

"Well seems like an adventure to nowhere so far," Summer remarked.

"Yeah, what can we do for now?"

"Sleep, I'm tired."

"Sounds good, same bed again?"

"Yeah I wanna get my soul back to normal quickly," Summer said.

Chase and Summer went the bed that they have slept in for the past few days and laid down with some apprehension. Chase, despite having the some of the Summer he knew back, was nervous. Even with all of her memories from before her personality was somewhat restored, Summer was nervous as well. For both of them the last time they truly slept together was when they were 15. Anyhow, they both got comfortable as Summer did her usual tucking in and quickly fell asleep. Chase gave a playful huff at her quick sleeping and closed his eyes as he wanted to sleep too.

* * *

It was now morning and Chase was woken up to the loud bang of the guilds front doors slamming open. With the doors flying open the guild went quiet and the only thing that could be heard were angry sounding foot steps. The footsteps stopped near the guest area and even without his sensing ability Chase knew who it was.

"You, barmaid, where's Chase?" The feminine voice asked loudly.

"Ah you must be his friend, this way," Mira said happily

Both Mira's and the other person's footsteps came closer to the guest area. Chase got out of the bed and shook Summer awake and she sat up groggily and Chase simply pointed at the door. Summer on reflex got ready to attack but Chase shook his head no.

The door burst open and there stood a girl that looked like a model, "Chase Hartley, you better tell what the hell is going on here!"

"Hi Monica, nice to see you too," Chase greeted her.

"Who is she," Summer asked.

"What do you mean who am I?!" Monica asked flabbergasted, "Summer that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

"This is what I actually called you," Chase started telling her, "on her last job taking out cultist Summer had her soul shattered to have her magic stolen."

"The fuck? Why did you let her go?" Monica asked angrily.

"She went without me knowing and by the time I made sure of what was going on with the cultists it was to late she was already gone."

"Why did she go on her own? Didn't she usually go on jobs with you?" Monica asked puzzled.

"Yeah, that's why it made me a bit mad when she just took off only telling the guild," Chase said reflecting a bit of what he felt.

"I'm sorry?" Summer butted in.

Both Chase and Monica looked at Summer and the look she had was of confusion. Summer looked between Chase and Monica looking for some sort of cue of anything to help her in the situation. She got nothing from them, only looks of of blank stares.

"So why are you here at this guild?" Monica asked.

"That I really can't tell you but I can say that there is a ton of magic in the area I'm taking advantage of," Chase eluded, "it is helping restore Summer's soul."

Monica looked at Chase silently for a few moments and then said, "Guild secret huh? Well, can't change that. So why do you need the blank lacrima?"

"So I can store some of my magic for Summer to use while I'm not around," Chase answered.

Monica thought on this for a second then it dawned on what he meant, "Yeah okay I get it but why so many? These are very expensive."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry. I'm just making sure that if anything happens to either of us she will be okay for a bit. How many were you able to spare for us?"

"Ten," Monica said

"Wow that is more than I was actually expecting," Chase said surprised.

"Well what did you think? If Chase asks for something it must be drastic and I know you'll hold up your end."

"Thanks, I'm sure you've already taken your money, how much?" Chase asked.

"A million," Monica said straightly.

"Well, good thing I don't spend a lot," Chase remarked.

The lacrima looked like three inch looking like octagon rods coming to points at each end and were crystal clear, no imperfections or any colors. All ten were almost identical except for minor shape differences. Chase put them back in the bag Monica brought them in and set them aside for the time being.

"I'll fill those later but for now we are going house hunting wanna come Monica?" Chase asked her.

"Sure but why are you buying a house here?"

"Well, I plan staying as long as it takes to heal her," Chase said as he dropped on top of Summer.

"Chase!" Monica yelled.

Chase waved her over and Monica quickly rushed over but was not expecting what he did. Chase put his hand on her forehead and transferred the memory of Chris to Monica. Monica took a surprised look then which looked understanding.

"So, another soul had been in you from the day you were born, huh," Monica verified out loud.

"Mhm," Chase noised out still draped on Summer.

Summer who was sitting on a stool tried to look up at Chase but couldn't because he was on her head. Summer looked a bit irritated but also seemed to be somewhat enjoying the attention. Monica saw that and gave a slight smile.

"Well lets get going," Monica said, "the houses aren't going to hunt themselves.

"Right gotta ask Mira where that house near here is," Chase said in regards to Monica.

Chase got off of Summers head and walked out of the door, both Monica and Summer watched him leave the room and then looked at each other. Summer stare was black as she looked at Monica who looked at her somewhat sadly. Summer looked away from Monica and in turn she looked away from Summer.

"So, you really don't remember who I am do you?" Monica asked.

"I'm afraid I don't," Summer answered, "I barely remember Chase, I only remember that he is important and I don't know why."

"I see," is all Monica answered with.

Chase walked back in the door and said, "Alright the house is just up the street from here only a few blocks and the lady selling it is waiting already so get off your asses and lets get moving."

Chase walked back out the door just as Monica was going to chide him for his remark. The girls instead silently followed him out of the guild and down the street. Chase stopped at the address Mira had wrote for him on a piece of paper.

"This is the place," Chase said impressed.

"The place is fucking huge!" Monica shouted.

"Ah, you must be the member that Mira asked about the house for," a lady in her 30s said.

"Yes, I am Chase of Fairy Tail and I'm interested in the house."

"I will say right off the bat the price I am asking for isn't cheap, I don't want to waste to much time if you cant afford it," The lady said.

"Why yo-," Monica started but was cut off.

"Thats fine, how much?" Chase asked.

"50,000,000 Jewel," She said straightly.

"Within budget, alright how about a tour," Chase said like the price was nothing.

"Ah, umm, right this way then," the lady stammered on her words.

The house itself was quite a large despite being in Magnolia and even being near Fairy Tail with how destructive they are. The house had a large kitchen, a good sized dining room, a large living room with a large fireplace, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a large study/office with bookcase walls on two walls.

"Alright I like it, Monica my money please," Chase said pleased.

Knowing it was not really her place on how he spent he money Monica handed him a six inch stack of cash.

"50 mil?" Chase thought out loud as he thumbed through the stack. "Alright here you go ma'am."

"Thank you for your business," she said flatly as she looked at the money, "Hope you enjoy the house."

As the lady walked out of the house Chase thumbed some more money, "Alright Monica, here is several million, go buy me some furniture."

"Why?" Monica asked as she grabbed the money.

"Cause you never liked my taste and you rather a have a pleasant taste."

"Okay then," Monica said as she tried not to run out of the door.

"Like your new house my milady?" Chase asked.

"I don't know, I have nothing to go on but it feels like I do," Summer answered vaguely.

"Then I will take that as a yes," Chase filled in as he smiled. "Now when Monica gets back from spending my money I'll have to ask her to stay for a while."

"Why?"

"Because she is your best friend as well as mine but she is a large part of who you are," Chase answered.

"So that's why she seemed sad when I asked who she was," Summer realized.

"Yeah," Chase reinforced.

* * *

Several hours later Monica came with a significantly smaller stack of money. Monica look very pleased as she leaned against the wall looking a bit tired. She stayed there for several minutes before heading over to Chase.

"Your new stuff should be here tonight and I'm keeping the rest as compensation," Monica informed.

"Perfect, hope you don't mind one more night at the guild Summer," Chase said as Summer shook her head, "One more thing Monica, I would like for you to stay a while."

"Why?" Monica asked confused.

"With only me here, my soul is taking more space than it should and you being close to her as well I think it would help balance out my soul," Chase informed her, "for the time being."

"Cant be help then," Monica sighed, "Good thing I bought three rooms worth of bedding."

"Actually, two would have been fine," Chase said apprehensively.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Since her soul was shattered we've been sharing a bed to help sustain her soul otherwise her soul might have withered away," Chase explained.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder, you know that right?" Monica practically face-palmed.

"I know it sounds weird but I'm still here," Summer defended Chase.

"I wasn't accusing him Summer, I was just stating a fact," Monica told Summer, "Well since I'm sure I will be here a while, where is the nearest clothing store?"

"About six or seven block down from here," Chase said, "and I'm heading back to the guild, I'm getting low on magic."

Monica nodded the whispered to Chase as she walked by, "Why didn't you do this when she was herself?"

"Trust me, I wanted to."

* * *

At the bar in the guild Chase asked Mira, "Wheres Lucy?"

"She went out on a job with Natsu," Mira answered. "Why?"

"I wanted to ask her something," he told Mira

"Alright then, anything to eat?"

"Yeah, what ever you recommend," Chase told her, "and how much do I owe for the past few days?"

"Nothing, the guild supplies it as long as you work," Mira informed him, "but since your here under special circumstances the master waived that for the time being,"

"Thank you, I will try my best to not take advantage of the kindness," Chase said grateful, "I have my friend staying for a bit, think you can extend that to her?"

"I think the best I can do for her, being non-guild, is a discount," Mira explained, "but let me ask the master."

Mira walked around the bar to the masters office and disappeared inside. Chase looked around the guild and saw that the more recognized were gone. Other than the people that spoke against him a few days ago the only other person that stood out was a girl with long light purple hair. Chase was broken out of his gazing by Mira walk back around the bar.

"I can only honor a discount, but since its for Summer's benefit it is a 90% discount from normal non-members," Mira explained the deal.

Chase thumbed through his was of cash and put some on the counter, "I will put 30,000 against Monica for a tab."

"Alright and since she is hard to miss I will know who she is from now on," Mira confirmed.

Chase smiled at Mira as she went back to go get some food for the two. Chase spun around on the stool and watch the guild, truth told it was calm since Lucy and Natsu were on a job. From the look of it, Gray was going out on a job too, it was going to be a peaceful evening at the guild tonight. Just as Mira brought out the food Monica came in to the guild with quite a few bags and sat next to Chase.

"Grilled pork chops today," Mira said.

"Give me the same,"Monica said bringing her wallet out.

"Already paid for," Mira told gesturing to Chase.

"Thanks asswipe," Monica said to Chase.

While in between bites Chase and Monica talked and caught while Summer listened in to figure more about herself and everyone else. Even after eating the all talked while Chase started filling the lacrima with his magic. By the time it was evening Monica got a call on her communication lacrima from the furniture people saying the furniture was delivered and setup and Chase filled barely filled three of the crystals with considerable effort.

* * *

Back at the house the furniture that Monica picked was nice and even only being in the house for a bit she matched everything to suit the house and her/Chases taste. Chase didn't pay much attention past that as he went straight for the bed and fell asleep. Only being about half asleep her felt some on get in bed, being to tired to use his small amount of magic left, thought it was Summer and didn't think much past that.

* * *

The next day at the guild Chase was filling more lacrima as Monica and Summer were looking at the latest Heart Kruz fashion magazine for mid-summer day wear or something like that. Gray, Lucy and Natsu returned from their job and Chase wasn't actively listening to anything in particular.

"I don't think I'll make rent this month," Chase heard Lucy say.

Chase put the crystal that he was filling down, "Lucy, come here."

"Yeah Chase?" Lucy asked.

"I heard you might not make rent, you need some help?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, last job we didn't do the request and had to turn down 2,000,000 Jewels," Lucy told Chase depressed.

Chase pulled out his now 2.5 inch thick wad of cash, "How much is your rent?"

"Why do you have so much money?" Lucy practically screamed.

"I just spent 50,000,000 on a house," Chase said nonchalantly, "I don't see how that is surprising and I never really spend much money otherwise."

"Its fine Chase I'll just get another request," Lucy said looking a bit distressed.

"If you say so," Chase said putting the money away.

The womanizer, someone called Loke, ran into the guild, "Erza's coming!"

The guild went silent and in the distance you could her heavy footsteps. People among the guild were murmuring uneasily and some were starting to hide. A slim looking shadow carrying a large thing appeared and more people were getting uneasy. The shadow gained color and detail, it was a red-headed woman wearing armor on her torso and a blue pleated skirt, gauntlets up to her elbows and knee length leather boots.

"I'm back," She said menacingly.

* * *

 **AN: Hello and welcome back to Soul From Another World wheneverly. I figured I would say that I am inconsistent as shit with these uploads. Other than that not much to say, review your thoughts to me on the story, at this point i am writing as stuff comes across my mind with little help from a friend who pretty much always say that he likes it. My only thing id for now skirting canon story as our Main and friends aren't ready for the epic FT fights but thinking starting throwing in canon around the guild war. Like I said before tell me what you like, dislike, want, want me to avoid. I am writing for you guys as much as I fresh person on the website.**

 **For now I bid thee adieu.**


	8. The Learning Of New Magic

**Disclaimer: Me no own FT**

* * *

"Wheres the master?" Erza asked.

"He's at the regular meeting," Mira answered her.

Erza looked around the guild and where ever she people cringed in fear. Chase knew of her and her reputation but never knew that this was her at her own guild. Chase heard mumbling around the guild but couldn't make most of it out. To Chase it seemed that she was the next person in charge to the master and she had the closest thing to an iron fist, yeah.

"Erza, whats that thing?"

"The horn of a monster I slew, the village deorated it and gave to me as a gift," Erza informed him, "Is it going to be a problem?"

The entire guild at once shouted, "Not at all!"

More people where till mumbling stuff that Chase couldn't make out but amongst all this he kept filling the crystals that would help Summer. Chase saw a few people shaking in fear others were calm as him and such. Erza kept looking over the guild with indifference.

"You guys!" Erza said loudly and everyone damn near stood at attention. "I heard rumors of Fairy Tail causing trouble again, even if the master for gave you I wont."

She turned around and started listing off, "Kana, in what manner are you drinking? Bigitar, do your dancing out side. Wakaba, your scattering your ashes again. Nabu, why are you still standing in front of the request board? Macao."

Erza paused then basically face-palmed, "Really, you guys are hopeless, I wont say anything for today."

"She said quite a bit already," Monica whispered to Chase.

Chase smiled at Monica, everyone knew of Erza but most people never saw her in her guild, she may be stoic but she was stern in her guild. Either the people feared her and looking at that horn it was for good reason. What truly interested Chase most was Erzas red hair, he has seen blue, orange, green but never red.

"I wonder if the carpet matches?" Chase whispered back to Monica.

Monica gave a puzzled to Chase but she saw that he was still looking at Erza as he asked that. Monica thought on what Chase said, then it hit her, she looked at Erza's hair then at her skirt and at Chase. Chase gave a wide grin at Monica who finally got what Chase said. Monica readied a magic charged punch and threw it at Chase. As he took the punch Chase went flying a couple lengths back and then slid a bit on the floor.

Laughing loudly Chase said, "I was wondering how long it would take you."

Realizing at what she did Monica sank back on to the bench and tried hiding behind Summer, if there was one thing Chase taught her it was to be wary of people with large magic reserves. Erza sharply looked at Chase who was still laughing and sternly walked to him. She stopped just short of Chase so that he couldn't look up her skirt and he has a somewhat disappointed look.

"Who are you?" Erza asked almost monotone.

"Chase, new guild member," he answered lightly, "along with Summer, the one with the lacrima. The one who is scared shitless is Monica, a friend who is staying with us."

"I see," Erza said contently as she held out a hand, "welcome to the guild."

"Thanks," Chase said as he took the offer.

"I would like to talk some more but I have some business to attend to," Erza said with a smile, "Natsu, Gray!"

"Getting along as always!" Gray said loudly arm in arm with Natsu.

"Aye," Natsu squeaked.

"He mimicked Happy!" Lucy shouted.

"I see, close friends fight some times," Erza pointed out?

"Aye," Natsu squeaked again.

"Anyhow I need your help," Erza said levelly.

Natsu and Gray stopped their charade and blankly looked at Erza. The rest of the guild started commenting out loud and Chase generally ignore them and smiled at Erza. Chase had been investigating in Chris's memory and knew that this was one of her character building moments. Chase didn't know anyone much so he couldn't egg them on to take but he knew they would cause it Erza asking.

"We are leaving tomorrow so be ready for it," Erza told them

This might be fairy Tail's strongest team," Mira said with some seriousness, "Natsu, Gray, and Erza."

Just as Mira finished Erza starting walking as the people made a path for her. The people who moved didn't move muscle until the doors close behind her and everyone let one a huge sigh of relief. It seemed as if the guild itself relaxed and some life returned as well. Chase spotted Lucy next to Mira and decided to walk over.

"Lucy, can I ask you something?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, sure, what it is?"

Chase brought her back away from the crowd, "Why do you have seven souls in your pouch?" he said softly.

"Souls?" Lucy said confused, "Pouch? Oh you must mean my keys."

Lucy reached into the leather pocket and pulled out a key ring with some golden keys and some silver keys.

"These keys are my magic, I'm a celestial spirit mage."

The souls followed the keys and they seemed quite aware of what was going on. All of the souls see to be content and but one seemed to have a hate-love-hate thing going on with Lucy. Chase looked at the keys with interest and seemed relived with what he saw.

"Well that's good," Chase said with a sigh, "I wasn't sure what was going on with that."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked cocking her head.

"I can sense souls and last time I felt souls not in a body they were broken and separated from their host body," Chase explained as he got a horrified look from Lucy, "I wanted to make sure that you weren't doing something similar. Summer was one of those victims."

"Oh my gosh," Lucy breathed, "I understand now."

"I hope I haven't scared you, I wanted to understand the keys apparently. I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course!" Lucy nearly shouted, "Sorry, I'm a little flustered from that."

"Its fine," Chase said with a light smile, "Still short on money?"

"Unfortunately," Lucy sighed crestfallen.

"Then how bout you come by my place for dinner?" Chase asked. "I think Summer would love to have you over, though I must say it might be a mess. We are still settling in."

"I would love to come over and that wont be a problem," Lucy said happily.

"Great, come anytime around Seven or Eight, hell even earlier if you just wanna hang out," Chase like they were already old friends.

"Yeah," She said with a smile and a light blush.

Chase turned around and waved a hand as he walked away. He made his way to Mira who was not very far. Chase tapped her shoulder and she spun around and gave a smile.

"Chase, what can I do you for?" Mira asked.

"Teach me a bit of transformation magic?" Chase asked in return.

"Happily, Reedus, light pen?" Mira asked the round man, "Meet me out back."

* * *

Out in the back area of the guild Mira was teaching Chase the basic fundamentals of the magic called transformation. Magic glyphs hung in the are and basic formulas and magic paths glowed around the glyphs. They had been outside for about 15 minutes teaching and learning and it was about now that Mira was finishing up.

"That is the basics to the magic," Mira finished, "now there are three levels to transformation."

Mira transformed into Erza but her dress was still the same maroon one, "This is the basic level."

Mira puffed into smoke again now she had on Erza's everyday armor, "This is the intermediate level."

Again, Mira puffed into smoke and came out as a fish, another then a odd fox, "This is the advanced, you can change into other animal and change your aspects accordingly."

"Alright I get it now, thanks for showing me, I was able to understand the magic with you showing me," Chase said.

"Well start off with just the easy one first. A bad transformation can cause big problems. Imagine someone you know very well, form a picture of them. Think of every mark, scar, everything. Then let them magic burst out."

Chase nodded closed his eyes and thought of someone. Then magic then gathering around him. Chase kept forming the image in his mind pulling everything he knew about them. Once he was pleased with what he had he released the magic and the puff of smoke enveloped him. What stood in place of Chase was Summer wearing his clothes.

"Perfect, if she wore you clothes I don't think many people would tell the difference," Mira commented happily.

"Do you think I'm ready to try the next level?" Chase asked.

"I would like you to practice a bit more on the first level," Mira advised him, "this magic can be very unstable if done wrong."

"Okay, I understand," Chase said, "so, who else should I try? Challenge me."

"Oh ho, you sure?"

"Try me."

"Laki," Mira said with a devious grin.

Chase thought on who Laki was, he was sure that he heard some talk about her. Then he remembered that she was the purple haired girl that was never straight forward. He never got a real good look at her but he knew her general appearance. So within a few seconds he had what he knew of Laki and took her appearance.

"Well, not bad I think you have her well imaged for how little she was here," Mira complemented, "How about Jet?"

Jet? It was one of those guy fauning over that blue head Levy? Yeah he was the fast guy as his named implied and it held as he zips around a lot fetching books for Levy. Chase knew this guy well enough because he always drew his attention running around. And with less effort this time around took the appearance of the orange haired guy.

"Looks like you have been paying more attention that you let on huh Chase?" Mira asked surprised.

"Well I had to in my last guild and I guess I notice stuff naturally," Chase said thoughtfully.

"Okay since I'm in front of you I want you to transform into to me as you see me, clothes and everything this should also change your voice to mine naturally," Mira instructed.

Chase looked intently at her not wanting to mess up the magic as she said it could backfire if done wrong. He looked her up and down taking as much detail from the bows to the ruffle around the hip line. As Chase knew her look well from living there for a few days he just wanted to make sure that he didn't mess up. Either way now he was now forming the image in every detail he knew of and then released the magic.

"Well, I must say, you definitely are a genius in magic," Mira was now astounded.

"Well, I must say, how do you handle these huge boobs? Chase said in every aspect that was Mira holding up her (their?) boobs.

"As a woman, I learned and you shall figure that out if you stay as me," Mira told him cryptically giggling.

"Alright," Mira #2 said, "shall we give those perverts Macao and Wakaba something to have a heart attack about?"

"So as long as they don't die," Mira agreed with a dark air about her.

* * *

"Mira, where did you go?" Macao asked, "I need another beer."

"Coming up," Mira told him.

Mira got the beer ready on the tray and went over to him. As she neared the table where he was seated she got the beer ready for him. Little were they expecting what was coming next, they were in for a surprise.  
"Here's your beer," Mira's voice said from both side of Macao.

Taking him by surprised Macao jumped and saw two Mira's, "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Why are there two Mirajane's?!" Wakaba shouted.

"Why are they so surprised?" the real Mira asked.

"I don't know Mira," Chase/Mira said, "there's only one of us."

Both of them started giggling like mirror images and then started walking to the bar. Most of the guild was confused as to what was happening but the two men were losing their minds. Both Mira's looked over the guild as they went to cleaning the dishes that were placed on the bar while they were outside.

"Shall we switch images a few times to get the going?" Mira #2 asked real Mira?

"No, just keep the facade up for a minute or so more since you are not used to the magic," real Mira said.

"Then I'll just drop it cause I feel odd," Mira #2 said.

Mira nodded as her mirror image went up in a puff of smoke. What the guild saw next surprised them all. From the puff of smoke came Chase who causally walked back to the table where Monica and Summer were sitting. Both girls, mostly Monica gave him the look of 'what the hell?' and Chase stared but with a confused look.

"What?" Chase asked.

Monica gave a sigh and shook her head, "Nothing."

Summer looked at the lacrima she had in her hand with a confused look. After a few seconds she held it out to Chase who grabbed it gently and examined it. To his surprise the crystal had no magic in it, either he wasn't filling properly or her soul took more magic than he thought. After a minute he thought it to be the latter. Either way, he refilled it with as much magic as it could take.

* * *

Later that evening Chase and Monica were cooking dinner for four tonight and maybe a fifth any wanted seconds. In the distance Chase felt Lucy's soul and went to a window to look out. Lucy was down the road walking alone playing with her hair and looking back and forth from piece of paper to the house she was besides.

Having a devilish grin Chase looked at Monica and said, "Watch this."

Chase went up in puff of smoke and took the form of Lucy with her 'signature' outfit of a sleeveless white top with a blue cross up the middle and across the breasts, a blue skirt with leather belt, and a blue bow tying her hair into a side-tail. Chase gave Monica a soft smile while she dropped her head in her hand and gave a deep sigh.

A minute later there was a knock on the door and Chase as Lucy answered it, "Yes, hello?"

"ME?!" Lucy yelled with as much surprise as a person could muster.

"No, I'm me and you're not," Chase/Lucy said flatly.

"What's going here?!" Lucy shouted.

"You tell me, you came to my house and started yelling at me."

"Sorry, I must be at the wrong house," Lucy said bowing.

"No, you're at the right house," He/she said taking on a golden grid as Lucy's image slowly disappeared.

"Chase?"

"Come on in Lucy," Chase said waving her in as she walked in the house.

Confused, Lucy walked in behind Chase and followed him into the kitchen and dining area. Lucy saw Monica and gave her a nervous smile and wave and Monica gave a polite wave of her cooking spoon. Turning to the table Lucy saw Summer again playing with Chase's golden magic charged lacrima, so Lucy figured better to not distract her.

A bit later the food was done being cooked and for quite some time they chatted and ate. After they ate they shared magic between them demonstrating to each other, though for Chase they would be difficult as he didn't know much about his soul magic. To help he just, like before, showed off his sensing ability on a more intimate level. Lucy was slightly awed and flustered that he could go so deep into someones soul and they not feel much.

It was now quite late and Lucy decided to head home for the quest she was asked to tag along for. All three went to see Lucy off from their house and wave bye for a few seconds. After Lucy turned the corner they made their way back in and all decided to head to bed.

* * *

Fairy Tail's strongest team arrived with the master two days later with an exasperated Lucy and normal looking others. Once everything got settle people started heading outside in a slow stream and within minutes the guild was empty except for Chase, the girls, and Mira. Mira looked at Chase with curiosity and walked to him.

"Why are you still inside?" Mira asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chase answered in question.

"Natsu and Erza are about to duel outside, I think you might enjoy it."

With that the last of them went outside and butted their way through the shouting people. A couple minutes later Lucy came running looking quite stunned at how serious they were. Some explaining, Mira crying, and some 'Man' talk, the two combatants began prepping for the battle. Erza started glowing and changed from her everyday armor and into a more skimpy red armor that had gold and black accents that covered her torso, legs to mid thigh, and forearms. It also had wing like pieces on back and had black bows tying her hair into very long pig tails. Natsu just lit his hands on fire.

The master popped in and shouted "Begin!"

Natsu charged in head first and swung a fist that Erza gracefully dodged and took a counter with her sword that left flames in its wake. The next few blows were swinging and dodging with either grace or agility. Natsu did powerful fire breath that Erza out ran with he followed her leaving flames everywhere he aimed cooking people. When the breath attack stopped Erza readied her sword and charged at Natsu who readied a fist full of his fire and charged Erza.

Before the two struck each other there was a loud, echoing gong song sound. Everyone turned to the source of the sound and it was a giant humanoid frog that had clapped. It started walking towards the two duelers.

"I am from the council," The frog spoke, "Erza, we hereby charge you with eleven counts of property damage, you are under arrest."

It reached for Erza and starting walking away with her. There were murmurs going around the guild people and they were not quiet. They started filing back into the guild quietening down as they went. Chase and the girls sat at their table which was usually on the far end of the guild so the talking that was happening he could hear but he knew it was about Erza.

After a while arguing the master finally blasted the glass the Natsu was in and out of the smoke appeared Macao. This even surprised Chase but he wasn't looking into everyone's soul casually. Anymore. Either way, this probably meant trouble at higher level now and he was now part of it.

* * *

Several hours later both Natsu and Erza came back with her in a sour mood. Erza explained to the guild that the arrest was for show and the guild itself sigh and felt like a ton of gravity was lifted off of it. Chase thought something was off but he knew it would work out, he had a hunch. Natsu wanted to finish the fight but Erza gave him a single punch in the gut and knocked him out.

Suddenly Chase felt tired, and he knew it wasn't a natural. He opened up his sensing and felt a weird soul, like that of what Summer had cast on her years ago. It was to late to try to help Monica and Summer so Chase saved himself from the spell by diverting the soul of the magic. He watched as everyone fell to the ground except master who look drunk after a hard day. A man cloaked all over except his eyes walked in carrying many staves made his way to the request board.

"So," Chase called out, "you think you can walked in and put everyone to sleep, why?"

The man looked at him blankly as Chase approached.

"You have no innate magic ability, your staves have souls with out their own wills," Chase paused, "oh, whats this?"

The man raised an eyebrow at that.

Chase walked around him and went to master and whacked him over the head, "Sleep."

The man was taken aback at what Chase has done.

"So, _Jellal_ , your soul is different from other who reside here," Chase came out, "tell me whats going on here or I'll force it from your soul, I might break your soul while doing that though."

"I'd rather that not happen and you're being quite impetuous for a newbie," Jellal said.

"Don't even try, I've sealed off you staves, right your no more powerful that a normal person," Chase informed him.

"I see, I wondered why I couldn't feel their power," Jellal confirmed. "I am from a world called Edolas and I'm sure you know by now why I hide my face."

Chase nodded, "Next time come by in the evening when you don't have to put everyone asleep, I'm healing a persons soul, what if I wasn't paying attention and was in a very important part the was critical and then fell asleep thus in the end killing them? Hm? Then what? I'd hunt you down and no, I wouldn't kill you, I'd take you soul and put it in a piece of shit under the baking sun and watch the fly's slowly eat you away. Got it?"

Jellal being the strongest person in the guild was actually terrified of the kid in front of him and he knew the kid was dead serious. Jellal nodded and started walking out. As he was about to the door Chase called after.

"You better lift the spell now!" Chase said with blood lust.

Jellal snapped his fingers and people started moaning and were getting up. After a few seconds most people were up and were wondering what happened. Only the people who ran the guild and a few very powerful people knew.

"Mystogan," Master breathed out, "Chase, the hell was that for?!"

"Sorry, it's actually a secret that even you cant know," Chase apologized.

"You better be but I get it."

"He does that whenever he comes by for a new job," Mira enlightened.

"Ah," Chase noised, "Hey Erza can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Erza answered

Chase guided her back to their table and asked, " What was the magic you used? I never seen it before."

"That was requip, it allows me to summon and change weapons and armor."

Erza demonstrated by making a sword appear, "See?"

"That's awesome," Chase said.

"Really?" Erza asked "I don't think its all that."

"Say, do you think you can teach that magic?"

"I'm not sure I can, I happened on the magic during a bad time of my life and built it from there," Erza told him with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry to bring up bad memories, do you think you could teach me sword play?"

"I would be happy to," Erza smiled.

"Dont worry about the magic, my magic can let me examine yours if that is alright by you," Chase told her, "but to do so I must look into your soul but I will go no further than looking at how the magic works."

"I understand and will allow that," Erza gave him the permission, "but for now you need your own sword, let go to my smith, they are great to work with."

* * *

Chase stopped in front a very unassuming build that had the smell of heated metal and wood. What made the store face odd was the fact the sign said 'Heart Kruz Armory' and Chase cocked his head. Stepping through the thick door which opened with ease bestowed a sight the betrayed its name, it looked like some of the high end clothes stores that Monica loved to frequent. Swords hung on polished oak racks, spears rested on similar racks, axe's and other weapons were also on oak shelves and racks. Armors were displayed on armor analogs of people, while some armors were displayed by themselves.

"Erza, what brings you here?" An older man asked across the store. He is quite stocky with white lines streaking his black hair. "Need some gear worked on?"

"No, not today," Erza answered, "I have a guild member that wants to learn the sword so I brought him here to get a sword."

"My daughter has been learning to smith, I have a few swords that I am willing to give in this case," the man told them.

"Non sense, I cannot accept that," Erza said out right.

"Come on Erza, accept my good will for once."

"If that the case I'll pay for the swords," Chase butted in.

"You sure son?" the man asked, "We are a division of Heart Kruz, the fashion company."

"I know, I have a friend who is obsessed with the company and as you said, your daughter is learning, I will pay her for her work. As I am learning I have no need for a beautiful combat ready blade, so her apprentice grade weapon is perfect," Chase explained.

"Well said," Erza said with respect.

"I wont stop you then," The man relented. "Since Erza is vouching for you, make an offer."

"I want to be fair can I see one of hers and one of yours?" Chase asked.

"Smart boy you are, one second," The man told him.

"You are quite smart Chase," Erza echoed.

"Thanks Erza but I do get into swords and such I want to be on good terms with them."

"I see your point."

The made came back with two swords and gently set them down on the counter, "This one here on your left is my blade, I would sell it for about 70,000 Jewel, albeit a basic sword. The one on your right is her blade."

"May I?" Chase asked gesturing to the weapons?

"Of course."

Chase grabbed the mans sword first, it looked like a run of the mill knights sword, a three inch wide blade that was about 30 inches long. The handle was wood wrapped in a black leather and a polished iron cross guard. Inspecting the blade showed that it was nearly flawless and deadly sharp. Chase the rested the sword across a finger and found the balance point to be right against the hilt.

"A nice practical sword," Chase commented, "I like it."

The man grunted with pride as Chase set the sword down and reached for the other one. Grabbing the sword his first impression was that it was decent. The first thing he noticed was the grip, it was round when it should have been slightly oblong. The wrapping was sub-par but was to be expected as the over wrapping was off and inconsistent. On the blade he saw tool marks that accented the blade, be it hammer marks or grind lines. The edge of the blade was only slight off but otherwise decent. The cross guard was similar.

"This sword is decent, there are quite a few tool marks but I probably would do worse. The overall construction is pretty good, no loose bits," Chase pointed out, "I will go a probably high rate of 25 a piece."

"Well higher than I expected," The man said surprised, "How many are you buying?"

"I'll take two for now," Chase said.

The doors leading to the back burst open and a young woman in her early 20s came flying through them. She had on a heavy leather apron the had heavy leather gloves shoved in a pocket, a soot covered bandanna held back her auburn hair. And despite her profession, she looked quite small.

"Did I just hear that he bought my weapons for 50,000 Jewels?!" She yelled.

"Yep, Abigail, you just made 50,000," he told his daughter.

"Wait me?" she asked as he nodded, "Wow, thanks daddy!"

Abigail hugged her father, "Easy Abigail, I still have work to do."

"Abby! Call me Abby!" She pouted, "Abigail makes me sound old!"

"Abby," Chase called.

Abby looked at Chase.

"Here is you payment for the weapons," Chase said as he handed the money over.

As she looked at the stack of money she said, "Your my favorite customer."

"Well start working on your skill and I'll probably be your favorite regular customer," Chase enticed her.

"On it!" Abby shouted as she ran back into the forge area.

"Well you have her motivated, I will thank you for that but till she is qualified to make weapon that Erza can use without breaking I will be your tending smith," He said with gratitude.

"Thank you for everything, Arthur" Erza thanked him, "We shall be back once he needs a weapon that he can protect himself with."

"Looking forward to that," Arthur said

"Now, Chase," Erza started, "my training will be rigorous, once we start there will be now back out."

"Got it, lets go," Chase said with a grin that he felt would come back on him

* * *

 **AN: None really, enjoy ze chapter. Peace.**


	9. The Ancient Magic

**Disclaimer: No, not yet.**

* * *

Chase strapped the two swords that he bought to his waist on his left side and on the back side. It was an odd way to have them on but it somehow felt natural. The weight of the swords was not as natural as the where the swords were strapped.

"I'm sure you've notice by now but you need the get used to the weight," Erza commented as she saw him adjusting the belt.

"I know that, that's why I'm not complaining," Chase replied.

Erza lightly smiled at Chase who looked like he finally found a more comfortable position for the heavy leather belt. Making their way back to the guild was a silent trip as neither really had much to talk about as this was their second time meeting each other. When they got back to the guild Summer walked up to him looking a bit pained and handed him an empty lacrima.

"Why didn't you use the others?" Chase asked.

"I did, that was the last one," Summer breathed heavily.

"You used all 10?!" Chase exclaimed

"Yeah, that one just finished about a few minutes ago."

"We were only gone for about 45 minutes," Chase said with mild surprise.

"I'm sorry," Summer looked withdrawn.

"Hey Erza, looks like we have to cut training today,"Chase told her.

"Erza!" the master called, "I need you to hunt down Natsu!"

"What did he do now?" Erza asked as she sighed

"He stole an S class job!" Master yelled.

"Looks like it needs to be put off later either way," Erza confirmed. "I'll train you when I get back."

"Sounds good," Chase said, "Later.

"Till then."

Chase went back to the table and started slowly filling the lacrima again. Healing Summer soul's is becoming more and more of a pain with what he was trying to do but she comes first, a life is more important than magic after all. Either way, he wanted her to live even at his cost.

"Mira!" Chase called her.

A few moments later Mirajane came over, "Yes Chase, is there anything you need?"

"I need help with some books, you have a library here?" Chase asked.

"In fact there is, but I do not know much about," Mirajane elaborated, "If you want to know more I suggest that you talk to Levy about it."

"Thanks, I will."

"Anything else?"

"A drink, I don't care which," Chase said starting to sweat.

"Coming up," Mira smiled.

Mira left to go get the drink all the while Monica looked on at the situation with concern. Summer was now napping on Chase with a still pained expression that seemed to have no intention of leaving. Knowing that she could nothing pained her yet Monica didn't want the problem to be Chase's alone. In the end should could do nothing to help her friend.

Mira came back with an orange drink and quietly set it on the table and walked away. She could feel the intense magic rolling of off him and didn't feel like interrupting his concentration. The magic coming off Chase was making Monica feel more uneasy than before, it seemed to add to the conflicting tension she had from before.

"Even though I cant sense much using this much magic I can feel your turmoil," Chase broke through her thoughts, "If you wanna help go get me Levy."

Monica got up and started to look for Levy.

"Blue hair and thin."

Monica was off to find the girl, as far as she knew there was only one blue haired girl in the guild. Chase saw Monica take off towards Levi scaring her almost off the bench. Chase couldn't help give a chuckle at that as he saw Levy getting up and Monica looking really stressed. Once Monica cleared things up Chase saw her slowly making her way over here.

"I was told you wanted me?" Levy nervously spoke.

"Yeah, sorry if I feel off putting right now, I have to store some magic for Summer," Chase explained.

"I heard, I'm sorry. Beside the point what do ya need?"

"I heard you really know the guilds library?" Chase inquired.

"Better than my own home," Levy said somewhat proudly.

"Do you happen to know of there are any anatomy books in there?"

"I believe there are a few, why?" Levy answered.

"I am wanting to study for something important," Chase told her vaguely, "If I may ask, can you bring me one of the easier to understand ones?"

"Sure it may take me a bit to find it," Levy agreed.

"Take your time, there's really no rush," Chase told her.

Levy smiled and nodded as she walked off to the library. There was something that intrigued Chase about her, though he couldn't point it out. Chase brushed the thought away as he had a more important thing to focus on, because daydreaming about an other girl would probably screw up the magic.

* * *

About an hour later Levy came back from the library with the book Chase asked her for. Levy apologized for taking so long though Chase waved that away and thanked her. Levy gave him a light smile before she went back to her table where she had books strewn all astray. As soon as she sat back down Levy dove right back into the books.

Monica was silent for most of the time they were at the guild and Chase could feel her stress strongly. Finally as they were leaving Monica came out of her slump a little bit and Chase felt it. Once they were back home Monica went on to get ready for bed without saying a word. Now in her room Monica sat with the door closed and the lights off. There was a knock on the door that startled her almost off the bed. Even as the door opened she said nothing. Monica still said nothing as the person sat down on the bed. She still said nothing as a hand was put on her back.

After she felt a warm and comforting feeling she said, "What are you doing?"

"Giving your soul some needed tranquility after all the stress you've had today," Chase answered.

"How?"

"I'm infusing magic into you like Summer, though not as much or as strong," Chase told her gently.

"So that is why you two sleep together?" Monica asked pained.

"Yeah, its easier on the connection," Chase said sadly.

"I wish you would explained these things to me, it could lead to misunderstandings," Monica said quietly.

"Wells that's one reason I bought this house," Chase said, "Though us being together all the time probably doesn't help much."

"Chase."

"Yeah?" Chase replied.

"Can you stay?" Monica asked quietly.

"This is my house, I'm not going anywhere."

"That's not what I mean," Monica said cryptically.

Chase thought for a second, "Oh, I can stay for a bit but I have to get back to Summer, those lacrima don't last long."

Monica feel back into Chase, "Can I stay like this until you have to go?"

Chase had to move his arm and adjust himself so he wouldn't fall off the bed, "If you want to."

Monica grabbed Chase's arms and wrapped them around her, "Keep infusing the magic, it feels warm."

"As you wish," Chase said quietly and understandingly into her ear.

Chase began infusing the his magic again this time around her entire body. If there was one thing Chase never knew about Monica, it was how toned and slender she was. Her clothes never gave away her physical condition beside her shape. Chase felt the tension physically leave her as she relaxed more and more. Chase felt something he hasn't felt in her for years, the love she had for him. For him it was a bittersweet feeling that he could do without but it was something that made Monica, Monica.

After a few minutes Chase felt Monica starting to slump over. Chase looked down at her and noticed she was sleeping with a faint smile. Chase couldn't help but smile at her contentedness. Chase gently laid her down as he got off her bed and tucked her in. Chase looked back to see her shifting gently getting comfortable and giving a content sigh. Closing the door behind he walked quietly down the hall heading back to the room where Summer was sleeping. Chase set himself against her and feel asleep himself.

* * *

The next day at the guild Chase and Monica went on like last night never happened. Either way, they were both too busy to care, Chase reading the anatomy book and Monica going through a fashion magazine. Chase really had nothing to do since Erza was gone going after Natsu who apparently did something really bad. Mira didn't know how to teach her Take Over spell since she had it for a long time and couldn't use it anymore for some reason. For now Chase was on his own for his new magics.

The next three days after were also the same, reading the anatomy book learning more about human physiology because he had a plan. At this point after learning more about his soul magic he figured that if he could heal a soul, he could make a soul. As for the physical appearance, he had a nice idea from the memory of Chris, that guy seem quite interested in the more, how should this be said, non-real variety of girls though he did have a real girlfriend. The odd part about the image Chase had is that she had clown like shoes? When he makes the image when he is ready that can be done without.

Finally Erza got back with Natsu, Lucy, and Gray in tow and that was about all the he gave once he saw Erza's serious attitude. Chase also got a kick out the three who violated the guild rules, their desperate looks were priceless. After they walked passed where he was sitting he didn't bother looking anymore as the bar, where they were headed, was behind him. Chase absent-mindlessly filled what lacrima that was either empty or partially empty all the while still reading and having almost finished the science book.

"Be quiet!" Erza told the three very loudly with much menace.

This actually surprise most of the people in the guild who were not paying attention. Chase was one of the people. The next thing he heard was a beating going and he knew that it wasnt Erza doing it because he didn't hear her armor clinking around. The fighting went on for a few minutes.

* * *

It has been about an hour since the events since the group came back from Galuna Island and peace has pretty much returned to the guild. Chase has finished reading the anatomy book and was taking note that highlighted what he need to know about a human composition and build depend on certain things. No, this isn't alchemy.

Off in the back ground Chase feels some magic he never felt before, and it feels really old. Just as Chase turns around he sees a shining rainbow starting to fade. After the light completely fades Chase sees the the group from Galuna starting to act oddly. Chase has been keeping his sensing off since it has been interfering with the soul healing so right now he doesn't know what happened. Chase walked over as they all babbled about what was wrong.

"So, why have you all swapped souls?" Chase asked extremely curious.

"Souls?" Gray asked in a funny tone.

"Yes, Lucy, you've swapped souls, all of you but you've swapped with Gray, of all people," Chase explained.

"Gray?! Why that pervert guy?" asked Lucy/Gray.

Haven't you guys realized yet?!" Happy asked in a strange voice, "Our minds and bodies have been switched!"

Chase watched the development with some interest. Few words were said between the now have as the body of Natsu apparently ran off. Everyone seemed like they were having a break down with was entertaining most of the guild.

"Natsu and Loki, Gray and Lucy, and worst of all Happy and I have all switched places," Erza as Happy said as the entire guild practically screamed as the revelation happened.

"What do you mean worst of all?" Happy as Erza asked like a pouting girl trying to be cute.

"The magical words of the Umpera," Master said as he walked in the front door, "You have activated Change Ring."

The switched ran up to Makarov and stated who he was, which this guild frequently like to remind him. He stood there looking at them inquisitively but which little emotion. Taking a breath he readied himself to explain.

"The tablet is the source of the spell you just read and when it was activated the people near each other had their minds swapped," Makarov told them, "That is Change Ring."

"Your Natsu right?" Gray as Lucy asked Natsu as Loki.

"Yeah," Nastu answered.

"What the hell have you done?"

"How should I have known?" Natsu shouted, "And can someone turn on the lights?!"

"Oh, one last thing," Master broke in, "If you don't undo Change Ring in 30 minutes you never will be able to return to normal!"

"How long has it been?" Nastu asked Mira.

"Well, it has been 16 minutes or so, so you have about 14 minutes," Mira said seriously as Plue popped out of nowhere holding a sign that said '14 Minutes left'.

"Gramps, is there any way to undo the spell?" Natsu asked.

"Well, it is ancient magic," Master started, "and something that insane. I have no idea!"

Everyone's jaws drop as Erza/Happy went catapulting off somewhere.

"And I was so looking forward to punishing you for that S-Class quest but that would seem to be, oh, minor now," Makarov said with a sigh as he walked off.

Chase walked up to Gray, in Lucy's body, and said not so quietly, "You know you want to Gray, I know its been bugging you."

He looked at Chase with Lucy's longing brown eyes and then reached for the hem of the shirt and shouted, "I'm doing it!"

With one of the strangest scenes you'll ever see Lucy as Gray came running and held down the shirt, " Hang on, Don't do it!"

Off in the background Chase heard something else going but gave it no mind at the moment as the scene with Gray and Lucy seemed more interesting. Somehow, just the sight of a guy holding DOWN a girls shirt was something you never see; and the sheer panic on Gray's face topped it all off. Now off behind where something else was going finally attracted Chase's attention as he felt a powerful but uncontrolled magic going on.

"Ex-qiup, ex-quip, I'm gonna ex-quip!" Erza shouted in a oddly more feminine voice and once the magic was down she shouted, "Uppa!"

The result was Erza with pig tail held up with fish themed hair ties, a Japanese style school swimsuit, and a fishing pole. It was something you only really see in cartoons, hehe. Chase was starting to lose interest as everything that was happen was becoming more archaic. Soon enough Natsu's body came running back with lava flowing out of his mouth. Again, not long after that Levy came like a shining beacon that was not called for and offered her help as she said she knew the ancient languages. After that Chase went back to his table and starting filling the crystals.

Though Chase was filling the crystals he kept his sensing more open the keep up on the situation, though he mostly felt sheer panic from all of them expect the body that was Erza's, and from that he felt satisfaction. After a few minutes he closed off his sensing as he we being overwhelmed by the powerfully strange feelings from the people who got switched. The worst of all was the 'cheering' team that was 'helping' Levy figure out what to do.

The cheering kept getting louder as the rest of the noise got louder to the point where Chase was starting to get a headache trying to filter it out. It finally came to a point where Chase had to put some leftover ear plugs from a few jobs back when he work with one of the loudest snorers on fucking Earthland. They only helped a bit, but enough to prevent a worse headache.

A few minutes later Chase was drawn to what was happening behind as he felt a powerful magic that was not quite the same as before. Chase looked back in time to see the golden characters flying out of the paper swirling around. Chase felt a tug at his soul but he wasn't sure of what it was and he couldn't stop the feeling as he thought it was his magic wanting some extra power.

The next he didn't know was that everything went blank for a few moments. When everything came back he saw that he was looking at where the runes were coming from but at a different angle. Chase also felt something strange in his hands and it was not the crystal, it was Monica's magazine. Glancing at it, it had the latest in Heart Kruz trends and where and how they should be worn.

"Hey, Monica, when-," Chase cut off as he voice sounded different and reaching for his throat he felt a lack of cloth.

"Say something Chase?" Summer asked then had a look of surprise.

"Chase? When did I get the lacrima?" Chase's body asked.

The three of them looked between each other for a few moments. None actually reacted in any way at that moment other than silence. Chase then gave a sigh as he knew pretty much what had happened.

"Summer?" Chase called.

"Yeah Monica?" Chase body answered.

"It's Chase and you got the lacrima when you got my body," Chase as Monica answered.

"So if you two are that then that means I got Summers body," Summer body said with clarity.

"Yep you have Summers body Monica," Chase answered and gave a smirk, "so that means."

Chase grabbed at the collar of the shirt and pulled it out and look down. What was revealed was a pink bra that complimented the pink accented white shirt Monica wore that day. Chase looked back up and smiled at Summer who now was Monica.

"How do you women wear these things?" Chase asked as he squirmed a little trying to get used to the bra, "These things are so tight, but boobs, gotta love them though."

"Chase, don't you dare do anything more," Monica told him with death on her voice.

"But what if I have to go to the bathroom?" Chase asked with fake concern.

"We will figure that out when that time comes."

"So that means Summer gets off clean being in my body?" Chase asked now vexed, "but me being in your body warrants my death for looking at what is now my body? Didn't you hear them earlier? 'In view of this substitution, may you be happy forever' so that means your body, Monica, is now mine, Summers is now yours, and mine is now Summers; so if you threaten me again I will make sure that you don't dare do so again, got it?"

Chase's voice lacked it usual darkness but it had all of the blood lust is does when he is serious. All Monica could do was nod because when he talked like this, he meant what he said. Summer looked between the two as she just had a puzzled look.

"Now, I will say this, if this spell reverses within the next few days, I will try to not look for as much I have to," Chase told Monica but reaffirmed, "I still have to shower so you know what that means."

"Yeah, but please don't do anything," She paused trying to find the right as to not attract attention, "private?"

"No promises," Chase said as he shrugged.

Monica sigh which it did not have its usual exaggerated effect in Summers body. Resting her head in her hands just gave it a cute and disappointed air. Chase couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to do her thing and he was rewarded with a hard glance.

"What a nice body!" Mira shouted in an odd tone with Makarov's staff.

The guild from there pretty much broke down as every one was switched and only Gray and Lucy were fix and Levy was left alone from the spell. All three almost gaped at the scene before them because at unreal it was. Now all looking at each other in astonishment.

"Shall we go home?" Chase asked.

"That sounds peaceful," Monica answered.

"Yeah can we Monica, Chase?" Summer corrected herself.

The three got up and left the now in chaos guild and calmed themselves as they walked. Even as far as they were now, being halfway home, they could still he the guild as clear as if they were still right outside. All along the way they heard people complaining about the noise 'those wizard fools' were making.

* * *

"As much as you want to make sure I don't do anything," Chase told Monica still in Summer's body, "I dont want you around when I'm changing."

"I don't care what you want, your in my body and what I say goes," Monica said sternly.

"Well then let me watch you change, I don't want you doing anything to Summer's body," Chase rebutted.

"No!" Monica shouted, "your a guy."

"Actually, I'm a girl now," Chase said straightly, "Summer is a guy now."

"I fucking hate you and your logic!" Monica angrily sassed.

"Sass all you want Monica, it wont change the facts," Chase said firmly, "now out, I want to take this dam bra off, its been hurting me all day."

"NO!" Monica yelled almost to loudly.

"Go ahead, glow all you want and let the magic you don't know how to control run wild, and if you survive when you get back to your original body," Chase pause for a moment, "I will make sure that you are in the same condition you left Summer's body."

Monica realized what say was telling her and quickly drop the magic she didn't know she was gathering. She looked at Chase and saw the look he had on her face and realized why the other were deathly afraid of her sometimes, but Chase with that look made it like she was looking in the female version of death. At the point Monica just gave a defeated sigh and started walking out of the room.

"Just don't do anything to viola-," Monica said glancing back as she saw a more hard look on her face, sighing in defeat again, "you win."

Chase watch Monica walk out of the room and was slightly pained to see such a look of shock on Summer's features, either way it was something needed to be done to Monica as he didn't want her policing him all the time. Chase grabbed one of Monica's many night gowns and set it aside. After a few minutes Chase managed to get the bra off and as he put the long gown on he have a body wracking shudder and the cloth rubbed over he new breasts. The intense sensitivity nearly brought him to his knees and took away he breath.

As Chase got over the overload he took everything else off as the be comfortable for the night. The first the Chase noticed over the day was how he perceived everything, being without he innate sensing was disorienting. The second was how the body wanted to act over his habits and that was the biggest annoyance. Still thinking about those things Chase got in bed avoiding to lay face down, like the plague, as he did sometimes.

* * *

Come morning at the dining room table everyone looked like a zombie from a George Romero movie, whatever that meant. As much as the 'girls' looked like it, he felt like it. As soon as Monica sat down, Summer's form never looked so withered.

"You should've told me your boobs were so sensitive," Chase said as soon as she sat down, "just putting on the night gown was, hmm, an ordeal."

"I don't need to tell you everything about me," Monica said with displeasure.

"No I suppose not, I'll find out as I go like I did last night."

Monica scowled if Summer's face ever could as it looked more like fake anger. Chase couldn't help but laugh at that as he never saw that face before. During at the Summer was falling asleep, she was never one for lack of sleep. Chase gave a light chuckle as he watch Summer bob up and down trying to hold a semblance of balance.

"Well, lets eat then get ready for the day," Chase told whoever listened then spoke to Monica, "I'm going to need help with that dam torturous bra this one time."

Monica was exasperated at Chase's demand but gave in as he might complain as he has been about the basic feminine piece of clothing.

* * *

"May God help you if ever torture me again by fondling my boobs again," Chase warned Monica who now had a scarily large smile, "If you ever get your body back I may have to help you get dressed."

"You may try but I think you value your life more than that," Monica told him in a happy tone.

Both of them walked silently towards the guild after they argued a short argument. The only who seemed to be taking the situation in stride was Summer after she got some more sleep. Despite everything, the world seemed to be turning properly, people seemed oblivious to what happened yesterday. Even though the three were acting differently no one seemed to pay any heed to that and normally greeted them.

Walking though the doors of the guild hall the seemed to be an air of true and utter defeat about. All of, only two people seemed to be enjoying themselves still, it was Happy in Erza's body and Master Makarov in Mirajane's body. Happy sat like a carefree but proper lady despite his normal lax and slouching posture trying to figure out how to use Erza's magic. Makarov on the other hand, kept posing in different positions trying to find the 'most nice' pose much to Mira's dismay and protests.

The only other few people not taking but the defeated atmosphere was Natsu still as Loke and Gray, arguing as usual but no fighting as the runaway magic thing. The arguing was a welcome thing though it was odd seeing it from different people. Either way, it was difficult for Chase to make much sense of anything as he himself was part of what he didn't understand.

"Hey Summer," Chase called, "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess," Summer said confused, "other than that I feel like I have more energy I think.

"I think my magic is self-sustaining your soul passively," Chase guessed.

Everyone just shrugged at the comment as they never knew how magic decided to work as much as it was in their control. Magic has its own mind but that puzzled everyone as they could control it to a point and then further with training. Chase didn't have any real example of that but knew about it happening but that doesn't matter at this point in time.

"Hey Levy!" Chase called across the guild.

Levy made her way across the slumps of people, "Um, yes?"

"Don't be nervous it's Chase," he told her.

"Then you got changed into the scary girl?" Levy asked with a shudder.

"I'm right here you blue haired board," Monica insulted.

Taken aback Levy stared at the girl she knew was called Summer, "So that happened, well I'd insult you back but that wouldn't be right at the moment."

Monica huffed as Chase asked, "Well besides the friendly girl insults, any progress on figure this crap," Chase motioned vaguely, "out at all?"

"Not at all," Levy sighed sadly.

"At least no one is going to violate your body," Monica snidely remarked.

"You didnt?!" She accused Chase.

"No I didnt," Chase told Levy, "in fact, SHE violated me helping me get the torturous thing called a bra on."

Levy glared at Monica harshly which surprised Chase, "Its things like this that make me dislike bitches like you Monica. Chase here is risking his life to help Summer, though elimination is now in Chase's, stay alive. Though because of something that was out of his control, because of me I might add, you are treating him like he is the scum of the earth. This is the only time I am going to help you cause you were caught up in a guild affair, after this I don't care what happens, you are not getting my help if even I owe Chase a life debt."

By the end of her rant she was glowing with hate laced magic that gave her blue aura pronounced red edges. This surprised Chase while Monica actually looked scared. After a few seconds Levy gathered herself and looked embarrassedly shy. The girl had some magic reserves hidden away in that tiny body of hers that she has yet to show use of her magic.

"Sorry Chase," Levy apologized quietly.

"Don't be, Monica needed that for her own good," Chase laughed.

"For your sake Chase I hope this magic wears off soon," Levy said then came to his ear and whispered, "as I know only a little bit about men's desires, don't use her body to hard."

Levy pulled back only for Chase to see a light blush across her face. Monica looked back and forth between Chase and Levy, one laughing and the other blushing. At this point Monica wanted to say thing but hear retribution.

"Don't worry bout that, and I have faith that you will at least find something about this magic," Chase confided.

* * *

 **AN: I must say if you get a reference I threw, you are my favorite reader. Hint, no it's not an anime reference, it's American. Anywho, when this goes up t should be All Hallows Eve, AKA Halloween, so be careful ya'll and be safe in your sexy Lucy costume or which ever, I am in my Lucy costume, though people may give me very concerned looks ;P. (bleh, _emoji's_ , the bane of my digital existence)**

 **Comment, follow, like, whatever is it, do so if you enjoyed, its all up to you. if you do I appreciate it. Even if you are a "Guest" or one of my now two follows, every bit makes me a bit happier to continue, I have many ideas for much later than my current point and I hope you all enjoy to that point where everything will come a bit easier.**

 **Though for now, Peace.**


	10. The Start of a Long Looming War

Yo ho ho and a bottle of references that belong to whoever made them. No wait, I screwed up I meant to say RUM. Wheres the rum? Why is all the rum gone? EVERYONE! WE HAVE A CRISIS ON OUR HANDS! Oh no, what are we going to to tell Cpt. Morgon? I think he may beat me to death with his favorite barrel this time. Well, if he does I bid thee adeau.

* * *

It was about a day later the effect of Change Ring finally wore off and when it happened everyone in the guild celebrated. It was one of the usual parties they had, booze and flying people. Like last time to people only seemed to be different that others, this was Happy and Makarov. They seemed happier switched. Chase was 50/50 on the whole thing, he was glad to be back in his own body, though he came to appreciate being in a girls body, he liked the grace of the movements and the feel of the body in general.

"Well, that's over with," Chase commented.

"Yeah," Monica sighed, "Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm...sorry about before, I was out of line," Monica said quietly.

"I wont accept the apology, you've already made an enemy of a person who has one of the most gentle souls in the guild, who practically wishes your death now. If I wasn't a life long friend I would've left your ass long ago," Chase went on, "hell, I was reaching the line myself and that was only after two and a half days of pure mental and physical torture."

"I...," Monica tried to speak.

"If you don't change your attitude now I will ask you to leave and never come back to Magnolia, I will not have you ruin my life here at my guild for your comfort. From that point I will not be your friend but someone who will only be a customer for your magic wares, got it?"

Monica could only nod.

"Good."

" _I sense there's something in the wind,_ " The two heard Summer quietly singing in a beautiful voice, " _That feels like tragedy's at hand, and though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have, the worst is just around the bend_."

"That was," Monica paused trying to find the right word, "haunting."

"Yeah, got that right," Chase agreed, "Where did you hear that from?"

"Don't know it just popped in my head," Summer said absently, "it also explains what I'm feeling, I feel like something is going to happen."

Chase knew where she got the song from and he also knew what she was saying; she was getting glimpses of sorts from Chris's soul. Though he didn't know how, if it was from her being in his body or the magic connection that was always between them. Either way, she knew something was coming, and Chase knows what it is.

"Maybe your just feeling more because your soul is healing more?" Chase posed the question.

"Probably, I do feel more, umm, aware?" Summer said trying to find they right way to say it.

Chase sigh internally as he probably avoided her trying to find what isn't hers. Her trying to figure out what she was feeling probably would've led her to Chris's memories and making them her own. That is the last thing they all need, someone who isn't themselves in the truest sense.

One thing that seemed somewhat relaxing was that Fairy Tail's 'strongest team' was off on Lucy's first true job, seems like over kill but they would probably play that off. The job itself was a few days away and relatively easy, they should be back soon anyhow. A quiet guild was always nice, hearing people peacefully talk was something that Chase liked because his now old guild was like that.

Chase also missed that team because they made things somewhat interesting because something always happened. The people were quiet because it was something they didn't get at home, on a job, or because of Natsu. Yeah, everyone one knew it was him that always caused the trouble. At the same time, Natsu made himself the life of the guild because it just never seemed like the same guild while he was out.

A though struck Chase, "Hey Monica."

"Yeah?" Monica asked a little nervous.

"How long can your alteration magic last?"

"Depends on whats being changed and how much its being changed, why?" Monica was curious.

"The handles on my swords are the wrong shape and I want them more suitable for use and comfort," Chase answered.

"Let me see, I cant tell you without looking at it,"Monica told him.

Chase took off the belt that had the swords and handed it over, "The handles, I want them slightly oblong."

Looking at the handles, Monica scratched, tapped and lightly dragged her finger down it, "Maybe a week at a time."

"That will be fine for now, if you don't mind."

Monica focused a bit of magic and you were able to watch the slight change happen, it's something else. Both swords took but seconds. When Monica was done she hand the belt back and Chase drew a sword. Giving it a few test swings it felt more natural and comfortable. Putting the first away and grabbing the second and the handle felt the same, Chase gave a light smile.

"Thanks Monica," Chase said.

"Your welcome," Monica smiled nervously.

For a good bit the three of them were quiet as Chase was fiddling with the swords and Monica looking over her magazine and Summer, well so she doing Summer like things being somewhat absentminded, she couldn't help it not being all there to say. Days lately have been quite boring and that's not all bad considering the crowd, and Chase was one of the causes. Coming across his mind, an idea hit him.

"How about we hit the park?" Chase asked the girls generally.

"What's this about?" Monica asked curiously.

"Besides coming here, we do nothing," Chase threw out, "I figured we should go out and look at the town we never explored."

"Sounds lovely," Summer said, "I heard they have some unique trees there."

"I know what your talking about but its not that time yet," Chase explained.

"Still, they have nice trees," Summer defended.

"You heard the, girl," Monica sighed, "To the park with nice trees."

* * *

Arriving at where the park should be, the three teens came across sign that said 'Welcome to South Gate Park'. The front of the park was recessed in a small valley with a large tree in the middle of a semi-circle and some people walking along a path around the tree. Looking further back into the park there was a collection of trees scattered as far as you could look.

"They are nice," Summer confirmed with satisfaction.

"Please kill me,"Monica complained.

"Careful what you wish, someone might grant it," Chase told her.

"Knock me out then?" Monica corrected nervously.

Chase gave her a side glance as the made their way into the park walking down the stairs. Monica smiled nervously at him and nearly fell down the stairs. Chase laughed as she recovered as gracefully as a table thrown off a roof. All the while Summer looked with confusion at them then looked at the trees for the unique thing she had heard about. She was disappointed when she found that they were all just green.

While the three walked trough the large expanse of the park in the middle of the city they were captivated by the natural beauty. Despite living in a place that was a forest with house and a town built in it, this was another whole experience. Even without feeling the magic, the place felt magical in its own right. The magical was inexplicable, it felt weak but insanely powerful, though it seemed everyone could feel it as well.

Stopping for a picnic in the middle of the wooded area, not many people were around this far back so it made for a peaceful and uninterrupted meal. Summer helped make the meal in attempt to be not 'useless', in her words. Summer knew she wasn't completely there, in more ways than one, so she tried everything she could to be of help and more normal feeling, though she didn't know what that was. Overall the food came out decent for her now little knowledge of cooking.

With nothing to do the three just hung around relaxing and enjoying the park. Chase kicked back and laid down watching the sky and the occasional cloud that drifted by in the relatively clear infinite blue void. Though it only being about a week or so, Chase missed flying in that empty, beautiful vast space.

Summer looked lost with her free time, though she had more than anybody could hope for in the guild, hell, the world. The lacrima did little to hold her attention anymore as she knew every tiny bit of all ten of them. Summer ended up doing the next thing that crossed her mind, she silently crawled over to Chase and tucked in for a relaxing nap.

Meanwhile, Monica was hit with a wave of crushing nostalgia of good times and painful jealousy. The scene was just like it was before the two of them join the mercenary guild and occasionally on their days off spent with them, their friends. It always passed through her mind to sneak in and use Chase as a pillow but she had her pride, pride that made her seem cold-hearted and like the teenage devils incarnate. So in her stoic, stubborn pride she laid next to Chase.

As Monica closed her eyes to forget what happened the past few days she felt something grab her arm. Confused as she knew Chase was sleeping, she looked in her panicked state to find it was Chase. He pulled her into him as he moved his hand to away for it to land on her head to pet her. Flustered now, Monica moved her head away only to have him pet her again making her perfect hair a mess.

"Don't let your silly pride and stubbornness get in the way," Chase told her quietly, "I may be in love with a girl that isn't herself but that doesn't mean I'm not going let my friend, though we may not be on best terms, not get her fill of me. Haha."

Monica looked at Chase with a blank look before she moved back a bit closer. Chase again pulled her against him and began petting her hair again. Monica's hair was incredibly soft but since she was little her hair was incredibly unruly, every chance it had it took to become messy and go every direction possible. After Monica moved around a bit and got comfortable Chase took a little of his soul healing and gave it to Monica, she didn't need it but Chase found from the other night that her soul responded to it very well, it accepted every bit of it and 'relaxed' like none other. Within seconds she practically melted and fell asleep like a light switch.

Chase found that being so far from the guild he could still tap into some of the magic that the Fairy Heart gave off. He found that as he adapted to his new and native magic more, the more everything became easier or more powerful and controllable. Before Chase couldn't tap the Fairy Heart magic from down the street at his home but now he could do it from the park on the other side of town. As he adjusted the flow for now giving the two girls some healing, he got as comfortable as he could being sandwiched he did what he wanted to from the beginning, nap.

* * *

Being awoken to the changing atmosphere, Chase stirred to see that it was now sunset. Looking to his sides he saw that the girls were still sleeping peacefully. Hating to do it, seeing the serene expressions of the girls who looked like angels, he needed to wake them. Chase gently shook both girls and the result were groggy groans from both.

"Something wrong?" Monica asked rubbing her eyes.

Chase only pointed up.

Looking to where he point Monica said, "Hmm, shit, I think we slept too long."

Chase only smiled at her perceptive revelation.

"Chase," Monica paused with a nervous blush, "thank you, I-."

Chase cut her by putting his finger on her lips, "Say no more, any time you think you need it, I'm here to help."

From shock to gratification Monica smiled and tried to lean into it as Chase pulled away. Chase turned away from Monica as he turned to Summer shaking her until she woke. Summer looked around looking lost until she clearly saw Chase and smiled a smile that looking trusting beyond all bounds. Summer asked the same as Monica and Chase again answered by pointing up. Summer answered in turn by looking surprised.

Since it had been quite a few hours since the last ate before the hours long nap the had a small dinner because it was quite late when the got home. Since the switching magic everyone was a little more open in their private matters since they pretty much knew everything about the other person. Though this openness was a bit reserved. Any way they looked at it, it was still embarrassing for certain matters.

* * *

The next day there were murmurs among the people. They were getting more looks than usual even being Fairy Tail mages that cause problems for the towns folk. The people made little effort to hide the fact and all they really heard was 'do they know?' and such. Even trying to read the people, Chase had trouble trying to figure it out without forcing it out of their souls.

The walk from Chase's house was only of about five minutes and from there you cant see the guild. The three were starting to see the silhouette and it looked a bit different than usual. Maybe Mira or the master did some decorating? Chase heard a quiet noise and looked to see that it was Summer who looked very uneasy.

"Something wrong?" Chase asked Summer.

"The air, it feels," she paused, "wrong, evil. Sad."

"The air?" Monica asked, "But you have light magic, you shouldn't be able to feel the air."

"Then I don't know if its the air or the light, it feels bad," Summer said with a very serious tone.

Its was a voice Chase has never heard from her before even in the mercenary guild where the attitude was dark and dangerous. Now being closer to the guild they saw something very wrong. The guild as destroyed, pillars sticking out every which direction, part of wall missing, generally a danger to be near for fear of it collapsing.

"The fuck?" Chase said darkly, "Is that metal?"

"Looks like it," Monica confirmed.

"There is evil intent in the air," Summer said vaguely, "Someone attacked the guild."

"You can sense, intentions?" Monica asked baffled.

"All I know is that someone had the idea to destroy the guild and I feel it lingering in the air," Summer said matter of factually, "that's all I can tell you."

"Come on, lets see if anyone was caught in it," Chase said with a bit of urgency.

The girls nodded in response.

Making their way to the front of the guild they saw Mira standing there with an expression they would have never expected, sadness. Mira heard them running and looked at them and only a glimmer of a smile graced her face before it disappeared. Mira's sadness seemed contagious as it spread to the other girls.

"I was worried about you all since you left," Mira said with melancholic grace, "I dropped by your house and you weren't there so I assumed something happened to you when I saw the guild like this."

"Sorry for making you worry, we went to South Gate Park and spent the day there then went straight home around sunset," Chase informed Mira.

"Alright, as long as your alright I guess it makes no difference in the end," Mira's radiance returned slightly, "Go tell Master your okay, everyone's in the storage basement."

* * *

Arriving in the basement the general mood was somber, no one seemed to want to do anything. Not even the ancient costume guy, Nab, was at the board. Makarov was sitting on a crate near the board drinking like tomorrow wasn't coming.

"Mira said to check in with you?" Chase said questioningly.

"Chase, glad to see your safe," Makarov confirmed, "this is it for now get a job or sit down, I don't care which."

Chase waved off the master and went to sit at one of the empty tables. Literally nothing was going on, everyone sat quietly or drank quietly. Not much more than an hour later team Natsu returned and they seemed none the happier, having a heated talked with the master. Most of the talk was explaining what happened.

"That's unacceptable!" Natsu shouted breaking a crate, "I wont calm down 'til we go crush them!"

Everyone turned and had a look of concerned sympathy.

"This discussion is over," Master said levelly, "until the main hall is fixed we will be taking our jobs here."

"This isn't the time to be talking about jobs!"

"NATSU!" Master shouted, "I've had enough of you!"

Master spanked Lucy for some reason while Mira had a disappointed pouty look with her hand propped on her hips. Natsu was oblivious to what just happened thinking that Master only shouted at him. The rest of the guild gave a collective sigh.

"Remind to not go near him when he's drunk," Monica whispered.

"I think you'd just punt him across the guild," Chase remarked, "look at what you did to me for commenting on Erza."

"Haha, yeah," Monica chuckled.

"Sheesh, I wish I didn't need to be here all the time, I'm bored and starting to run low on money," Chase complained for a change.

"Low? You still have like 30-40 million?"

"I started with 100 million, Monica."

"Point taken."

Chase got up from the small table that could probably barely fit four people and walked over the where Mira was still standing. Winding his way around Chase got to her with her notice. Chase tapped Mira on the shoulder, startled, Mira jumped and twisted nearly hitting Chase with her arm but hit him successfully with her breasts.

Reeling Chase said, "Not quite the way I wanted to feel them."

"Oh my god Chase I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen," Mira apologized gently rubbing her breast where it hit Chase, "If its any consolation, it hurts more than your face."

"I can only imagine," Chase gave a knowing smile, "other than getting smacked with boobs, I was wondering if there are any local jobs, I'm bored just sitting here."

"No official requests but I think there are some people who could use help, but the pay itself is never much," Mira explained with a odd tone in her voice.

"As long as I can kill time its fine, and it might help with my expenses a bit."

"I will look into when I stop hurting and when I'm done managing things here," Mira explained with a joke and mild rub.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere," Chase said gesturing to his table.

Mira smiled in return and went off on her business. Chase wondered over back to the table where Monica was giggling and Summer looked curious. After Chase sat down he tried cracking his neck Monica was starting to have a laughing fit.

"Wha-what did they feel like?" Monica asked barely getting the question out.

"How about I hit you with a water balloon that didn't break?" Chase asked in return.

"Ow," Monica said laughing harder.

"If you don't stop laughing I'll transform into you can beat you with your own boobs," Chase threatened.

"Please don't, I don't want the old farts getting hard over me beating myself with my own boobs," Monica pleaded recovering from her fit.

"Fine then," Chase said.

"What are your two's obsession with boobs?" Summer asked.

"I guess you haven't recovered common sense," Monica sighed, "every girl may have them but it is a part that every girl hold sacred to themselves."

"Sacred? How?" Summer asked genuinely.

"Okay then, flaunt them," Monica told Summer. "First we need to dress you up, gotta get rid of that loose, unshapely, and plain looking dress. I mean for gods sake, your the daughter of a fashion merchant, you should be the most up to style person I know!"

"But I like my dress," Summer drawled covering her chest.

"That's my point Summer," Monica sounded victorious.

"Changing my clothes? What does that have to do with boobs?" Summer blundered over the point.

"Chaaaase, cant you make her soul recover faster?" Monica pleaded, "I cant take her cluelessness anymore!"

"No, its a very delicate process, too fast and I may break her instead of fixing her."

"Dammit."

"If you want her to heal faster I would suggest you calling the guys here soon," Chase stated.

"Tomorrow, I cant deal with anymore idiocy after everything so far," Monica dropped her head on the table.

* * *

Later that night the three teens went back home while there was nothing to do, as usual, at the guild. Mira took care of her things at the guild and went job hunting for Chase. Chase didn't know were to look or even how to ask for a day job here, he always had a job one way or another back home. Either way, now wasn't the time to worry about a job, he was curious to see how Summer's soul was coming along.

"Hey Summer, lets go see how your soul is coming along," Chase called.

"After all that talk about boobs and you want me to get shirtless now?" Summer asked with spiteful guard.

"So you think this is about me see your boobs?" Chase asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Trust me, I got enough boobs for a while with being in Monica's body and getting smacked by Mira's," Chase sighed defeated. "The sacks of fat they are."

"That's mean and rude you know especially since you want me to be bare on top," Summer pointed out haughtily.

"Well, are active girls flat-chested?" Chase asked generally to the two.

"He has a point Summer," Monica conceded lightly, "and he is right about the fat, though I must say it is man enticing fat."

"Fine, I'll take my shirt off though I wont be happy about it," Summer caved, "but if you peek I will tear your eyes out and feed them to that blue flying cat I see every now and then."

"I don't think Happy eats eyeballs," Chase said slowly.

"Peek and it will be the last time either way," Summer said authority.

"Fine," Chase shrugged. "To the bedroom then, lead the way my queen."

Both girls paused for a second and looked at Chase incredulously.

"What? You heard her, peek and off with my head. Though I think I'm not a flamingo," Chase said cocking his head.

The two girls looked at him like he was insane, in reality its who sane that are crazy to live in such mad mad world.

Anyhow, Monica walked to the living room with a look of disbelief and plopped down on the couch. Both Summer and Chase walked up stairs with Summer looking as confused as she ever has at what just transpired. Chase just had a straight face, it was hard for him to keep on though.

Now in the bedroom Chase leaned in corner as Summer prepared to the personal operation. Now shirtless and bra-less Summer called Chase over to start. Summer jumped at Chase's cold touch and shivered as his hand didn't move. After a minuted the cold seemed to spread and lessen as he did whatever is was.

"Since Monica came you soul has changed how it is regenerating, it seems to be growing more towards friends, if that makes any sense," Chase said nonsensically.

"No, not at all but I get the point, more friends, more normal soul?" Summer puzzled out.

"Yes?" Chase said confused. "Sounds about right, I think."

"So those guys can make me more normal?"

"Them? Yeah but the are a bit rough."

"Alright," Summer said turning to smile then jerked back around once she remembered she was topless, covering herself with her arms she pointed, "Out."

Chase laughed and petted her head as he left with Summer making pouting noises as he left. Chase paused next to the door as he felt Summer souls approaching the door and paused. He felt her concentrate, probably listening for him. After a few seconds he felt and heard her quickly patter away from the door and as she got dressed her felt her soul go pink. This was the most he felt from her and if it was something like a crush or true embarrassment, he wasn't sure because he has already felt the subtle changes in her soul. Summer would never be the same person again, even if only in the little things.

A minute later Summer came out of the room and jumped a little when she saw Chase standing there. Seeing this Chase chuckled a little and waved her to follow. Meeting back with Monica, Chase informed her of the status of Summer's soul but seemed perplexed at how Chase explained it but seemed to understand the meaning of it.

Much to their surprise after all the catching up on Summer soul work Chase went up in a puff of smoke and came out of as a older girl. As the girl Chase had brown hair pulled back in a messy pony with bangs hanging around the frame of her face. A blue tank top covered a white halter that both looked like they been through a rough day day along with the fitted jeans that looked a little too stressed. Despite this rough look, the form has a charm that kind of said 'sexy explorer' and only seemed to be missing some ruins and time traveling monkey statues.

In an odd accent she said with a draw, "So, gel talk?"

"The fuck is that Chase?" Monica said with surprise.

"Remember that soul that was inside me," Chase still said as the average height brunette.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well this is one of his memories, a game character called 'Lara'," Chase said it with odd over pronunciation.

"A game? What kind of game? I don't think I've seen a girl liker her before," Monica pointed out.

"Something called a video game," Chase said extremely confused, "either way I like the form, its like your body Monica but more exotic. Though the voice is strange. I think it's called British? I don't know, I don't know a lot of his details or how to perceive them but I get that much at least."

"So we talking or what?" Summer asked acting like she ignored that whole conversation.

"You really are clueless aren't you?" Monica asked flatly.

"Well, he was a girl by all rights a few days ago and I like the look of this girl so why not?" Summer pointed out happily.

Chase, as Lara, smiled, softening that passive beautiful but hard looking face. After that point Monica gave up on arguing again succumbing to Summer's antics. Summer started off by talking about the stripping habits of Gray and that lit Monica off immediately. From there the gossip and other such stuff flowed out off three of them for what the had either noticed or experienced for what little they have done. The talk went late into the night with the three feel quite satisfied, more so than usual.

"Chase, can you stay the girl?" Summer asked quietly.

"Unfortunately not, this form take magic to maintain," Chase said in soft voice.

"Aw, well, I guess I have to deal then," Summer said sadly.

"I'm working on something like this, though it wont be in this form," Chase explained releasing the magic with a golden grid, "but knowing what I know of you, you might think her a sister."

"Really?" Summer said with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have a name yet," Chase explained, "since I'm making her for you I want you to name her."

"Cool, how old is she?"

"I think a year younger."

"Any special things?"

"Dark red hair if I remember right."

With a smile she said, "I've always like the name so Autumn, it comes after summer and has nice colors for the leaves."

"Nice correlation, ok her name will be Autumn then. Keep it a secret until its done ok?

"Its a promise," Summer said, "I cant wait to meet her!"

"Calm down now or you wont be able to sleep," Chase urged Summer.

"How can I when I know I have sister coming?"

"If I cant sleep I cant make progress," Chase said lightly.

"Goodnight!" Summer practically yelled as she threw herself into bed.

Chase gave a light laugh and followed suit in a more leisurely pace.

* * *

The next morning heading to the guild Chase heard talk of something horrible at the park and instantly made his way down there. This horrible thing was the talk of the town and the fear on the peoples faces was clearly evident. The closer they got to the park the more crowded and more stress laden the atmosphere got.

Approaching the perimeter of the park Chase saw people crowding around the tree in the semi-circle with horrified expressions. About to head down the stairs the three found Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray and met up with them. They gave a curt wave to join them.

"Any idea of whats going on?" Chase asked.

"No, we were at the guild when we were told to come here by a concerned citizen," Erza explained flatly.

Approaching the tree Erza and Natsu interchangeably said, "We're with Fairy Tail, out of the way."

What was seen on the tree was unexpected. Three of the guild member were almost crucified with metal bindings. Levy, Jet, and Droy were beaten to near death with blood constantly dripping off every extended limb. Their clothes alone showed more damage than their bodies and on Levy, anymore and she would be naked.

The air around Natsu started to heat rapidly and Summer fell to her knees ready to barf. Master Makarov walked and looked at the scene with indifference at first. Everyone in the park gave a collective gasp when they saw him.

"I can deal with a thrashed guild," Makarov started, "But I cannot deal with the blood of my children being spilled!"

His magic exploded in anger as his light aura started burning the grass around him. Natsu was starting to catch fire and his emotions went wild in anger. Lucy was on the ground crying. Chase, the one who knew very little of the bookworm but liked her anyways, started stealing the attention as his gold aura took a strange form. His magic caught everyone's attention, even the masters, as it took the form of boiling sludge as it rose off him in globules and then splattered on the ground. The aura that landed melted the grass and dirt it landed on as it, well, destroyed the soul of the inanimate earth.

Looking into to the souls of his comrades, Chase saw they were still alive, "Their alive but weak."

The other members gave a sigh of slight relief then Makarov spoke up, "Fairy Tail! This is war! Phantom Lord will not get away with this crime against us!"

"Summer, larima," Chase said as held out is hand.

Magic aura still blazing and boiling now with the lacrima he purge the magic stored in it and refilled it. The lacrima took a deeper golden color and looked like it was ready to shatter from the volatile magic stored in it. Chase gave the crystal to Makarov.

"Here, I have feeling you will need this," Chase said with a sharp edge to his voice, "Id like to join the war but if I fight I'd either destroy people's souls or die from having no offensive magic."

"Thanks," Makarov said lightly.

"Keep it in contact with you skin, I have no idea how it will work with you but it will help one way or another."

"Then lets hope I wont need it cause war is never a nice testing ground," Makarov tried to joke in a tense situation. "Natsu!"

Natsu looked at Makarov and growled.

"Lead and Charge!"

Natsu roared with fire and ran leaving a trail of flames in his wake.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed. Next Ch. is the start of the action but the next one after that is the fun. Hope you guy are anticipating that and I hope my story is living up to you expectations of its so far mild entertainment. I hope next months will be on time cause I just got FF XV, so yeah nuff said.  
**


	11. The Old Magic And New Bonds

**Disclaimer: Hiro owns it. I heard of something cool but strange, its called Carolian Magic. Its the magic of the 'insane' and can make many things happen for its caster. I'm thinking of giving it a shot to bring FT under my ownership. If nothing else maybe I can make a few FT things happen in 'reality'.**

* * *

After taking Levy and her team down off of the tree Chase, the girls, and Lucy took them to the hospital. Trying to help keep some of Levy remaining dignity Chase took off his cloak and threw it round the nearly topless girl. They all knew as much guys are perverts, but there's a time and place for everything and no one gave peep when she was covered. In fact, everyone gave a sigh of relief when the blue haired girl was covered.

At the hospital, a team was doctors and nurses almost bum rushed the uninjured wizards for the three unconscious people that they heard were coming. Immediately there care started and they were hauled down the halls to the care rooms. The four of them sat in the waiting room until they heard from the doctors who ignored them as soon as they got Levy's team.

It was several hours later when they would hear from the doctors and what they heard made Lucy collapse with relief, most of the injuries were superficial and no real lasting damage was cause to any of them despite looks. After Lucy was able to stand back up on her own the doctors allowed them to go see the team. They were all cleaned up, even their hair was washed, and changed into hospital gowns looking pained but a little peaceful considering their earlier ordeal.

After spending about an hour watching over the unconscious people Chase told Lucy he was going to go back home to cook up some food for a late lunch and asked the blonde if she wanted anything. Lucy gave a thoughtful look for a few seconds and nodded no. Chase told her that he would come back later to watch over Levy if she wanted to head home for anything.

On his way out Chase grabbed a few lacrima from Summer and set them on the chests of each of his fallen guild mates, much to Lucy's confusion. Afterwards he left the hospital and walked slowly home. Their wasn't much to be said between the remaining three as each knew their was nothing they really could do. Besides their mood, the atmosphere of the town was quiet, tense and withdrawn. One could say with the event everyone seem xenophobic. Chase thought if anything else happened the people would drive away or even physically shun or hurt other people they didn't intimately know.

When the three got home the mood seemed to concentrate a bit, every one was silent and somber. No words were spoken and everyone sat at the table not even looking at each other. Chase, able to feel others, didn't need to look, he could tell everything and talking wasn't it right now. Summer, who finally dared to look saw what she didn't want to, sadness and anger. Monica had her head in her hands looking at the table just looking melancholic, even though she wasn't on great terms with the 'blue haired board' she still wouldn't wish what had happened to her in all her life, that wasn't like Monica.

For the next hour the mood never improved and it seemed to effect Summer more than the rest as she physically tried to reach out and tried to grab something that wasn't there to see if anything was being fixed. Summer's face fell when she noticed nothing happened and gave a sigh. Summer got up from her seat and went to do what they told Lucy they would do from the beginning, make food. Chase saw her get up and watched her go to the kitchen. Monica jumped at her getting up because she was deep in thought not fully paying attention. When she heard Summer doing the worst thing possible she ran to take over.

Chase smiled at what happened as the mood needed boosting as who would do it Chase didn't know. While the girls were occupied Chase test that volatile, corrosive aura he did back at the park. It was his soul magic, that he was sure of. Chase gathered magic, lots of magic, and put of all of in his hand. A dense golden aura manifested and Chase compressed the magic trying to get the result from earlier, with no success. In the end all he got was an aura so dense he couldn't see his hand anymore. Chase waved away the magic but it stayed and left trails behind as he waved. This only happened for a few seconds as the high concentration of magic slowly dispersed. Chase didn't want to play with emotions and magic as that usually led to disastrous results to the people trying that.

The magic that trailed behind sparkled brilliantly as it faded and it fascinated Chase as this had never happened with his magic before. Chase brought the magic back and played it the trail it left behind, this never happened even with his shadow magic. He played with this new facet, among many more he gained recently. Hell, this last week he made more progress with his soul magic than he did in his entire life with his former shadow magic. Though he felt it wasn't a combat oriented magic.

After a few minutes he stopped wasting his magic and went to go check on the girls. Leaning in the doorway he looked on the girls seemingly enjoying themselves despite their prior mood. Chase watching them for a minute or two later before he left. He didn't know where he was off to but he felt that he shouldn't go to far and just let his mind wonder. Chase thought on the event and referenced it to Chris's memory. He knew what happened was along what Chris knew but didn't want to go further, Chase was afraid of changing to much because everything happened for a reason; where it was easily understood or not and he knew that everything that happened to his guild, well, helped with their 'character' AKA personality.

* * *

Not knowing how much time has passed, Chase was completely lost in his thoughts basically thinking about everything. It was rather loud in his head as the thought just flowed with out rhyme or reason. Chase was so lost in thought he didn't know where he was or what he was doing, he only knew when he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Chase!" he heard, "Chase!"

Monica was waving her hands in front of his face, nearly falling backwards.

"Bout time, you've been standing there staring at us for a while now," Monica told him, "it was kinda creepy if I must say."

"Sorry I was in thought, I had no idea where I was or what I was doing," Chase explained absently.

"Yeah you must have been, I been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now," Monica said a little distressed.

"You lost the light in your eyes, I was worried," Summer said with the worry still lingering in her voice.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Well don't think like that again, got it?" Monica forced at Chase.

"Well then, be my knight and help me if that happens again Monica," Chase teased.

"I don't believe that's my position," Monica played back.

"Right you're the teenage devil that's got boobs," Chase smirked.

"Don't tempt me, and no, no slutty outfit," Monica said, "I have red plate mail."

"No I suppose you don't, you already have a red outfit that's skimpy and fitted," Chase rebutted.

"Not anymore after this."

Looking between the two, Summer said, "Are you two seriously not dating? Because you're acting like you are."

"No Summer, we aren't, were just playing around. Though as we got older that changed a little in how we teased," Chase explained, "besides, my heart belongs to another."

"And that is?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out," Chase teased.

Summer gave an unexpected sigh to Chases roundabout answer. Chase himself was expecting a small look of confusion because of how she was acting these previous days. The sass was not unwelcome, just unexpected.

While Chase was out of it the girls have finished the cooking and packed it up to take it to the hospital where their injured guild mates were being treated. Summer went to gather the food while Monica went to get some girl things that she though Lucy might need. It wasn't more than five more minutes that they were ready to go.

* * *

The hospital seemed empty even considering the amount of people inside. The quiet hustle seemed forced and tense as they walked through the halls. Chase knew that the hospital was well staffed but the feeling was odd, maybe this was why he never liked hospitals.

After a few minutes of walking they reached the room where Team Shadow Gear was being treated. It was nice seeing familiar faces, even if they were sad looking or injured. Chase went the three on the bed and held a hand to the forehead of each.

"Looks like the magic did what I wanted it to do," Chase said generally.

"Was that the lacrima you put on them?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"What did it do?" Lucy asked again.

"Rather than telling let me show you," Chase said walking towards her.

When Chase was upon her she asked, "Um, anything special you need to do?"

"Depends," Chase said, "Back, hand, or forehead."

"Hand, I..." Lucy trailed off.

"You don't feel to comfortable considering the situation, I get it, no offense taken," Chase said softly.

Chase took her hand gently and wove his finger between hers. Lucy took a look of surprise but that faded when she didn't see what she was expecting. Chase started infusing magic into her after she settled down.

"It's...," Lucy paused, "warm. It feels like my mom."

Lucy pulled his hand to face and made him stroke her face like any mother would comforting her child. Lucy started having tears run down her face. Chase saw this and wiped the tears away like any friend would do.

"Rather than tears I'd like to see you smile," Chase said softly, "you look much cuter that way."

Rubbing her eyes, Lucy wiped away any remaining tears and smiled for Chase.

"There you go. You need to make those beautiful brown eyes light up the room, its the best thing you can do for Levy. She may not see the smile but I'm sure she can feel it," Chase encouraged.

"Chase... I... Thank you," Lucy managed.

"Come here," Chase gestured for her to come to him.

Lucy stood up and took a step towards him. Chase pulled her into a hug and caught her mildly in surprise. Knowing he meant good she fell into the hug and returned the favor. After a good bit they broke it off and called for the food. Lucy looked at all the food and was surprised at how much there was. The next hour was spent eating and small talk among the four.

* * *

Leaving the hospital the four went their separate ways home. Chase and the two left over girls took a more scenic way home through the center of town. Much like their own home town it was lined with stalls of many kinds but mostly farm fresh food. The food itself was varied widely, more so than Silva. Silva itself was more varied in material goods than it was organic goods. By this point Chase thought rather than going to the market near his house he would come here to shop since it went directly to the farmer, or at least the merchants the hired.

At home the mood overall seemed better now that everyone knew that to some point everyone was safe and just a little more than shaken about the experience. By this time it wasn't more than early afternoon and the guild was still of making war. The war of mages seemed like a craft of sorts, without the orcs of course, tot he point where if they charges and kept the blood down a bit they could make a fortune and only do it a few days a week. The magic was a marvel itself, fire, ice, light, cards, words, weapons all of kinds, you name there's a magic for you.

Anyhow enough digressing in thoughts, we have life going here and monetary profit off of magical wars is bad enough. Nothing to do, the guild in shambles, it was hard to find anything to do that seemed productive right now. Chase with nothing else went to study how he was going to fabricate the soul for Summer. He had no idea on how or where to start so it was time for experimentation.

Up on the second floor Chase went to the room had made to be for now a makeshift study. Chase went to the desk where he stored all of the notes he took thus far in efforts to know every facet of the human both for both sexes. He had more notes of the female form for, well multiple purposes but there's no real pleasure in science, the idea he told Summer last night. Chase was not the best artist but what he drew got the job done.

* * *

It was several hours later when Chase made a break through on his research and actually had a small fragment of artificial soul lingering in the magic. It was blank but it was soul material none the less. Now all Chase had to do was to get more efficient in his ability to create soul. With loud thumping coming up the stairs Chase was drawn out of concentration with Summer barging in the door.

"Chase, their back!" Summer said loudly.

"Who's back?" Chase asked.

"The guild, and they don't look to good."

Nothing more said Chase dropped everything and took off to the guild. The guild couldn't have been back for more than a few minutes and they were already the talk of the town. By this point Chase knew that any related to either wizards of Fairy Tail, it was prime talk and exploded at first gossip. Approaching the guild, it had a different air about it, it seemed worse than when the found Levy all thrashed. Many people were on field treated and needed more medical care but seemed okay for now. Others seemed worse off with a few having broken arms or legs.

Chase was at a total loss on what to do. Looking back and forth he saw carnage and gore among everyone except the more powerful mages like Erza and Gray. Even they were still injured but on minor scratches. Above all, one person was missing from the bunch.

"Where's Natsu?" Chase asked loudly.

"He was right behind us reluctantly as we left," Erza answered as she looked around, "wait, where is he?"

"Probably trying to finish what was started like the flame brain he is," Gray threw in with a smart ass tone.

"God, I hope he isn't playing one man army again," Macao commented looking at his clipboard.

"At this point we are not able to go rescue him," Erza sadly said, "all we can do is hope the idiot comes back in one piece and alive."

Somehow, as if on cue, Natsu came down the basement stairs. What surprised people the most was that he was followed by Lucy. The girl looked a little worse for wear but otherwise looked okay.

"Okay, now I'm curious," Chase spoke first, "the hell? You were heading home, for which I am sure is the opposite way from the phantom guild."

"I...," Lucy broke off, "was captured by a few of the phantoms elite and was taken prisoner."

"Prisoner? Why?" Erza asked surprised.

"My father put the order for my return at any expense," Lucy answered quietly.

"You father? Why would he care?" Gray questioned.

"Who is you father to hire a guild to make you return?"Monica asked curiously.

Lucy looked incredibly uncomfortable, more than anyone has ever seen the flashy, forward girl.

"If you don't want to tell us its fine," Monica said consolingly.

"Jude Heartfilia."

Two word never hit so hard. All of the noise in the guild stopped like a light switch. Everyone stared at her for a few seconds before going back to what they were doing prior.

"Never liked that bastard," Chase spoke up, "Looking at everyone like they were so far beneath him."

"Chase!" Monica shouted, "have some courtesy, read the situation!"

"Look, the asswipe ordered a guild to take whatever means to take a guild member," Chase went on, "A guild member I happen to like, a guild member that, now knowing she was rich, treated the rest of us like a normal person, hell, like family as a guild member should. Lucy is struggling here and refused a large handout I offered to help her but decided to work as an equal. I swear, if I had destructive magic like Natsu or my old magic, I would have half a mind to take what he basically said to do and send it right back to the fucker."

The guild fell into an uncomfortable silence. There hung a permeable tension from Chase's rant. Taking some retribution against a group was different than taking harm, if not death (it was hard to tell from Chase's implications), to a person for hurting who he considered family. Again, the guild returned to what they were doing prior, but now were actively trying to keep their attention on the task at hand.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said starting to cry, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I ran away from home about a year ago. Despite him not worry about his missing daughter for that entire time, why care now? Papa did all this to get me back, I never thought that my selfish actions would cause all this trouble. I am truly sorry. If I just went home all this would end right?"

"I'm not so sure," Natsu broke in starting to smile, " I mean, 'Rich girl' wouldn't suit you right? Sitting in this shitty bar laughing with us, at us. Making a fuss at anything out on adventures, that's the Lucy I know. You said you wanted to stay right? Why do you want to go back to a place you hate?"

Lucy stopped crying and took a shocked, knowing look.

"You're Lucy of Fairy Tail! "Natsu said proudly, "This is where you belong!"

This time Lucy starting crying tears of joy.

Walking over to the barrel she fell on Chase took a knee, "Remember what I said at the hospital?"

Lucy nodded and wiped away her tears and smiled.

"That's my girl," Chase said smiling in return.

"Now I think I know why you have two girls following you everywhere go," Gray commented like an asshole.

"Both of you," Monica said point to both Chase and Gray, "Did you really just say that?"

Behind them at the bar Mira shattered the communication lacrima into a dust. Turning around it was now known that she was crying. They were tears of frustration and sadness.

"Now those tears I cant fix," Chase said sadly.

Monica looked at him in understanding. It was something she rarely did but when Chase was serious she always understood. Of all things, Monica knew how close, loosely said, Chase was to some of the girls of the guild considering everything he needed revolved around their knowledge.

"Chase," a gruff voice called.

Turning back around Chase saw that it was the guild master, "Master, you look rough."

"Yes, well if it hadn't been for the lacrima you gave me I may as well been dead."

"Glad to know that it helped," Chase said trying to keep the air light.

"Unfortunately it shattered when it was used up, I don't believe I have the money to replace such a rare crystal at the moment," Makarov said flatly.

"Knowing it saved your life is more than enough," Chase said happily, "and I believe my crystal dealer can agree with me."

"Completely," Monica answered, "life over a crystal, I can replace it if he pays for another."

"Well if you say so," Makarov answered levelly, "for now I have to go rest, losing most of your magic at once is rough, but at least it permits me to be lazy, HAHAHAHA."

"Haha, I have to agree with you, here," Chase said gathering a lot of magic and compressing it to the super dense gold aura and putting it against Makarov's head, "this should help you heal a bit smoother I believe, I know for a fact so far that infusing my magic gives a relaxing effect, other than that I have yet to find out. I hope all that magic helps restore yours a bit faster."

"Thanks Chase, I appreciate it," Makarov said smiling.

Watching the master walk away Monica spoke up, "How much magic did you give him?"

"I would say about three quarters," Chase said nonchalantly.

"With your old magic you could hold all of us up on a large shadow box for six straight hours using that amount!"

"Whats large?" Lucy asked curiously.

"20x20," Monica answered loudly

"Feet?" Gray asked with interest.

"Yards," Chase answered

"Holy shit!" Gray shouted exasperated.

"Losing most of your magic must be hard on him considering he has about four or five time more than me when I was at my peak," Chase stated.

"And you had more than all of us combined and more than you could ever need," Monica commented.

"Yeah, well I don't think that translated to my current magic oddly enough," Chase told.

"Really? You seem powerful enough to be," Monica said a bit confused.

"I cant tell you why but it is what it is," Chase said with a hint of finality.

Monica seemed to pick to pick up on the subtle hint and quit the subject. Lucy cocked her head at the sudden silence and looked between them with a hint of curiosity. Gray, well, didn't show he gave a crap anymore since he got what he wanted from the interaction. Natsu was giving a curious look that said he wanted a spar. Chase ignored it after he saw it and went about himself after making sure Lucy was settled down.

The guild shook suddenly several times before the cowboy looking Alzack came in and shouted "Outside!"

Everyone looked at each other puzzled for a second then ran outside rather quickly. What they saw when the crossed the threshold dam near shook them to their core. It was a moving building the took comically large steps that wanted to shatter the earth it stepped on. The large building took a few more steps before it stopped.

"That's the guild. That's their headquarters, it moving," Gray said flatly in disbelief.

It was about this time when Erza came running out in a towel and her still hair dripping wet. Just after she came out the guild building started opening up to reveal a gun. A very large gun that kept expanding to the point were it was a good several hundred feet long. The cannon building sat still for a few seconds before it started glowing, a lot at the end of the cannon barrel.

"TAKE COVER!" Erza shouted as loud as she could.

Erza started sprinting forward as she requiped. The towel faded away in glowing magic that surrounded her as she kept running. What came out of the magic she requiped to was a very protective, covering silver set of armor with half a large shield on each arm.

As the cannon released it charged up shot Erza brought her arms together and a large green magic circle formed just as the blast of extreme intensity clashed. The extreme exertion of that Erza was giving just only seemed to be enough as the blast was starting to push her back with her mega defense armor cracking. The strain of everything was becoming more and more apparent as the micro seconds ticked on. After five long seconds the shot ended and Erza's armor shattered and she flew back bout twenty feet. As the armor disappeared she was left wearing a white button up shirt and her normal blue skirt.

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia," A voice coming from everywhere boomed, "Both Makarov and Erza are out, you would do well to hand the girl over now."

The entire guild started shouting protests. The point alone, in the face of sheer adversity they were always thinking of the guild rather than themselves. Lucy again looked like she wanted to cry again. Her head drooped, shoulders shaking, and basically pulling herself tight, she was scared, astounded, and touched that the guild would go so far for her.

Erza shouted the loudest, "WE WOULD RATHER DIE THAN SELL OUT OUR COMRADE!"

The entire guild roared in agreement. Their were other that shouted more but Chase couldn't hear them over the roar that got louder with each loud shout. And again Lucy started crying in total sheer disbelief.

Chase went to comfort her and said, "I wont stop these tears. These tears are the result of the loyalty the guild feels for each other. Relish them and never forget that we are always here for each other."

Lucy looked at Chase with a realization that never seemed to be there before. Without saying anything she simply rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. Chase wrapped an arm around her shoulders in return as the scene in front of them unfolded.

"If that's the case, I will send a extra large blast of the Jupiter cannon at you!" the booming voice shouted in anger, "Wallow in your fear for the fifteen minutes it takes to charge!"

There were murmurs among the guild as they got the information on the large gun was and is able to fire again. The murmur went on for a few seconds as thing started flying out of the enemies guilds windows. The thing looked like black ghosts.

"Take a glimpse into hell, Fairy Tail," the voice again boomed, "there are two option left for you; be eliminated by my troops, or die by Jupiter!"

"They cant shoot, they'll blow away their own troops."

"No they will," Cana interjected, "Those are Jose's magic, Shade. Their not human but phantom soldier created by their guild master."

"I'll take care of the cannon!" Natsu shouted as he took off with Happy.

Gray and Elfamn took off after Natsu to also assault the mobile guild. The rest the guild took positions around the cliff area over looking the sea. Chase could do nothing as the magic beings came and started attacking the guild, all for the fact of a retrieval mission. The magic swooped through people leaving them exhausted of life and magic. All the while more and more came seemingly endless.

Mira came to take Lucy away to one of the guilds storehouses for safety away from all of the 'action'. Lucy was hesitant at first but went because she was relentlessly urged by the people sent to help her. She kept looking back as she walked away knowing that she couldn't fight as much as she wanted to.

Chase kept watching the carnage unfold as whatever Shades were destroyed regenerated even as more came from the mobile guild. It was a fight that was destined to be lost at the expense of protecting a guild member until the bitter end. No one did it because they were told to, they did for the sake of the guild that consider each to family by bonds of friendship and comradery.

 _Mavis, are you there?_ Chase called through his magic.

 _Yes I'm here, what can I help you with?_ Mavis asked sounding more distant that last time.

 _First, do you know whats going on here?_ Chase asked.

 _Other than feeling earthquakes and a large discharge of magic, no,_ she answered.

 _Well, the guild in being attacked to acquire a fellow guild member,_ Chase started, _with that, I would like to borrow magic to help assist._

 _I am already giving you unlimited access to the magic I hold, why are you asking me to give what I already have?_ Mavis asked confused.

 _Because I am asking to use it for another purpose, to protect the guild,_ Chase stated sternly, _not the wrecked building but the people that make the guild what it is. The build can be rebuilt but not the people._

Mavis was quiet for a time that felt like forever, F _or what purpose do you intend to use unlimited magic for?_

 _Remember that dark, evil feeling magic?_

 _Yes, it made even me feel uneasy._

 _Well, I intend to fuse the soul I cut and bring it under control. My current magic, Soul, is not a battle apt magic_ , Chase explained.

Mavis contemplated what Chase said, he could feel her intense thoughts, _Very well, I give your permission to you my magic for the purpose of fusing and controlling this 'soul' for the sake of protecting the guild. I will warn you, what you want to do is fringing on the border of taboo. Should you cross that line the consequences will be extreme._

 _Thank you, and thank you for the warning, I will try my best to not cross the line._

The golden magic exploded from Chase enough that people thirty feet away got blasted to the ground. Chase brought the excess flowing out in for a more concentrated aura. The people that got blown down looked at Chase and looked more scared of him than the life stealing magic beings they are fighting.

" _Splice,_ " Chase said with hollow voice that carried through out the entire area.

A pulse of pure energy exploded from Chase that stilled the air. People and magic beings alike stopped to see where the energy wave came from. There were no noises, no movement, not even insects (for those that were brave or stupid to enough stay) made any noise. If you didn't know any better you would have though time to have stopped.

" _Subjugation,_ " Chase's voice sounded like a sonic boom in the still quietness that settled in the area.

At first nothing seemed to happen. Then subtle changes started to happen, most notably his hair, it slowly faded to black starting from root to tip. Secondly his skin started to pale just a little bit. After all the little changes, the biggest occurred. Violent black aura erupted from Chase.

* * *

 **AN: Looks like I made it on time, hell a few days early. Either here it is, enjoy please. On other news belated Merry Christmas, hope you all had a good holiday and got either what you wanted or needed, much like I did a nice set of socks. I'm sure in this chapter you might notice something and as I try to stay a chapter ahead of publishment (yes not a real word but it works for what I need to say), fluff incoming. I will try to make that fluff part of the long term story and not filler which it feels like to me. I know i say this about every time but, let me know what ya think, review, PM (I think its called here), anything. I am not a pro writer, just a few years of college grammar and I think a single class on writing itself. Other that that I get me style from a few authors which I adore and one I reference to in the net chapter. Welp, that enough and for now I bid thee adieu.  
**

 **PEACE!**


	12. The War and The 'Confession?

**Disclaimer: Nope. Maybe I can make something similar then claim this? As for my attempt at Carolian Magic, it failed now I have cat that won't stop smiling and hopping bodies going 'meow' in a sultry voice. As for the rum, Capt. Morgan finally told me he sold to to a bootlegger name 'Captain Jack Sparrow'? I've never heard of this 'pirate' but it's not my problem anymore.**

* * *

Chase looked at his aura with intrigue as he felt the familiar magic flow off of him the in vast amounts. He held up his hand and gave it an inquisitive look. Right off the bat he knew it felt a bit different but he couldn't tell through the sheer power.

The people that were near him when magic exploded were blown a couple dozen feet away and the shades that were in a near-ish proximity were vaporized. Any shades that came near after the fact just dissolved from the extreme magic. Chase walked towards the cliff edge where many of the more powerful wizards were fending off the foul magic.

Chase approached Cana and asked, "Anything you want me to do?"

"Ah, um," Cana stammered, "if you feel like it, assuming from the magic you're giving off, destroy what you can?"

"That's vague but you got it," Chase answered darkly.

Chase focused the flowing aura into wings and nearly blew Cana and a few other off the cliff as he took off. On his way over to the giant walking guild Chase decided to take out as many of the shades as possible. This turned out to be easy as just being near them made them disappear. While others that other people blasted, those regenerated, while Chase's didn't. This made Chase think on what kind of magic they were made of.

Chase made it to the guild and landed at what seemed like the front door. As soon as he landed a few off the shades went after him. Experimentally Chase held up a magic charged hand at the shades. This had the effect of stopping them in their path. Chase brought his hand down and the shades followed. That answered that, they were a shadow or darkness based magic. Knowing that now Chase disintegrated the shades and blew a hole in the door and went inside.

Now inside Chase tried his damnedest to keep his magic under control and it is proving to be very hard. Finding nothing of interest to destroy Chase kept walking on trying to find anything. Thinking on it he figured the control room would be a good place to start. Chase remembered the shades coming from the upper part near the 'princess tower' and feeling odd he decided to just find stairs and take a bit longer.

"Non non non!" Chase heard from everywhere.

Chase tried to find where it was coming from but couldn't find it. Trying hard now Chase opened up his soul sensing to find the source of the stupid sound. Chase found it vaguely off to his left. A shadow bolt went flying and the wall it hit exploded, and the wall behind with a bigger hole, and the next bigger, and the next wall until sunshine shone in from the out through a hole big enough to fit most of Fairy Tail inside.

"One more 'non' and next time you will cease to exist," Chase promised.

"Non," it said in a horribly quivering voice.

Chase threw out his cloak and grabbed a sword and charged it with an intense amount of magic. The charged blade seemed to absorb the light around it. In less than a second from grabbing the sword he slashed releasing the built up magic in the area where he heard that voice. The cut from the magic was thin and deadly. When the magic dispersed it revealed light from the outside at give or take 120 degrees of angle.

"Non!"

Slash.

"Non!"

Slash.

This went on for several seconds as the french sounding voice kept moving as Chase kept throwing magic charged swords slashes. The last few attacked Chase used both blades to attack faster. That seemed to be in vain at the voice moved faster that he can hit.

"Looking at the place now it would seem to have little area for you to hide," Chase said generally.

A man with green hair and a shit color suit fell out of the ceiling whimpering like a kicked puppy.

In less than a second he was wrapped in dark bands of Chases magic, "Ya know, I want to know what my magic can do at full power to a person. Last time I killed a person was by snapping there neck, what can, oh, a magic charged sword do, or a magic charged hand. Better yet, how about the darkness inside you, both kinds. Fill that dark void in your soul with pure darkness. How about using the darkness inside your body, contorting it, expanding it, making needles of it to pierce your organs in a slow painful death. Your choice fucker."

The man looked like he wanted to pass out. His complexion was whiter than Summers light magic and the sweat shone like diamonds on his skin. A twinge at Chases soul drew his attention. It was the memories of Chris pulling at him. It was suggesting that the frenchy served a more important purpose to his guild member.

"Fuck, looks like you have another purpose than being my guinea pig," Chase said with disappointment as he knocked him over the head with his fist.

The man fell to ground limp and Chase walked on to where he thought some stairs should be. With all the magic spent trying to kill that man the excess magic became little more manageable and now threw black sparks here and there. He figured that being near the building now he found the stairs that looked like they went quite high into the structure.

Climbing the stairs Chase felt a heavy shake followed by an explosion, "Natsu must have destroyed the cannon."

Another shake came round but this one felt different from an explosion. The rumble kept at a constant pace and shifting started to occur. A few heavy thuds resounded through the building and the entire thing started to move sideways.

"All mages in unsafe sectors, please evacuate immediately," a voice said over a loudspeaker.

Within seconds the hall Chase was walking through is now completely sideways. Now walking on the wall, Chase lost all sense of directions abut still figure he needed to go higher. Now, going up was harder as it now seemed that everything moved.

* * *

After walking for a good five minutes Chase seemed to have gone in a large circle and was completely lost. Now a bit pissed off he blew a hole in what was now the ceiling and flew up to it. This hall was much like the last so Chase kept repeating the same blew up the ceiling wall.

"So, you are the one cause most of the ruckus in my guild destroying most everything," Said a man that looked like your generic wizard costumer.

"And you must be the leader," Chase said, "judging by your gaudy stereotypical outfit."

"A sharp tongue I like that in a person before I kill them, makes the easy fight just a bit more entertaining."

"Who said this was going to be easy?" Chase asked, "I already have two advantages, care to guess?"

"No, because I know your stalling at this point, if you wont go first I will!"

With that the guild master threw a small army of his shades at Chase. Raising a hand, Chase stood there while the guild master smiled liked a madman. When the shades reached Chase they all disappeared.

"So, the fairy punk has a trick up his sleeve," the master said, "So you have any idea of who you are facing?"

"The son of a bitch who attacked my guild trying to kidnap by force a guild mate I like."

"What an impetuous child you are. I am Jose, Master of Phantom Lord and one of the 10 Wizard Saints."

"You think titles scare me?" Chase asked, "I am more afraid of my close friend, you think saying you're a Wizard Saint means anything to me? I've faced squirrels more terrifying than you."

"Sharp and impetuous, I will like killing you," Jose said with a grin that would make a certain cat proud.

"The bigger they are as you know," Chase told him vaguely.

Without another word Jose sent more shades at Chase on a while other level. Again, Chase held up his hand and all the shades disappeared. In the middle of sending shades Jose sent a bolt of his dark magic to Chase's surprise. This bolt did little to Chase as he dispelled it like he did the shades.

"I guess your trick is more than a trick," Jose confirmed out loud.

"I'll show you what this trick can do," Chase promised.

Chase unsheathed his swords which were now black like they were when he charged them going against then weird guy. Chase gave a puzzled look but no more as he was fighting one of the most powerful and ruthless wizards in the land. Chase took a stance but did nothing for a moment as he watched Jose.

Jose watched Chase but got impatient and charged a large attack. The magic he gathered shook the air and the rubble began to float. Jose pulled his arm back and threw it towards Chase. A large dark purple blast of energy release and flew towards Chase at incredible speed. Chase brought the swords up and cut in a cross and sent a 'X' shaped projectile into the energy. The attack from Chase cut all the way through Jose's attack and Jose had to jump out of the way and had a look of sheer shook and surprise. Jose looked behind him and saw that Chase's attack cut through not only his attack but the wall and he still saw it going before he saw it explode in a black cloud.

"I will admit that I was not expecting that," Jose said nearly monotone, "But do not let that go to your head."

"I thought you claiming that you're a wizard saint that you would have figured it out by now," Chase said with some astonishment. "Since you haven't I wont tell you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I figured out your magic with just a single wave of my hand on my way up but you've seen my magic at least three times now," Chase chided, "saying that, I think I'm on a higher level than you. Calling you a Saint is just a shame."

"You will be erased For your insult!" Jose shouted.

Jose started charging up another large attack like before but this one seemed on another level. The magic seemed to be denser, darker, more killing intent, simply more evil than the last. The magic grew and seemed like it was sucking the pure essence of life from the air willing all of life to be extinct before its insatiable appetite could be pleased. Just as Jose readied to launch the magic something Chase would have never guess to happen happened. A gray spear flew by his head. Chase took a few steps away from its former path and watched as Jose's panicked face nearly made him laugh. Looking the other way he saw Erza with Gray, Elfman, and Mira in tow.

"Next time please try not to hit me along with the cookey bastard," Chase said like it happened all the time.

"Apologies," Erza said, "but if I didn't get it that close I might have not hit him."

"You okay Chase?" Mira asked. "You look like your not doing to well."

"I'm fine, just not used to full blast magic," Chase answered.

"So not only have you destroyed Jupiter, taken the Element Four down, and brought my magical giant to its knees; you Dare to destroy my wizard outfit!" Jose said as he were death itself.

Death is a funny thing, He has a confusing fascination with humans. Though He does harvest them doesn't mean He hates them. Ya know Death once adopted a human, Ysabell, beautiful girl, stayed 16 for 35 years. That's a story for another time done by a better writer than I, may he live forever in the world that is the Disc.

"Seriously," Gray sighed, "All you care about is a court jester like outfit? Not the probably millions worth of Jewel of machinery?"

With a wave of his hand, Jose took out Gray, Elfman, and Mira like they were flies. Erza jumped out of the way and requiped into what looked like a skimpy black demon armor. Chase just stood there while the blast diffused around him.

Chase flipped one of his swords and offered it to Erza, "Here, the sword is infused with the pure essence of my magic."

"No, its your sword," Erza waved him off, "plus I don't think I would be able to use the pure form of that powerful evil feeling magic you're giving off."

Chase held the sword out for a few seconds before he brought it in, "If you say so, and neat trick, though I wish I could've felt the magic more carefully but I cant right now."

"Pleased to make someone happy at this point but enough banter, Master Jose is impatiently waiting on us."

"Phantom Lord was once the single best guild in Fiore. Up until a few years ago where Fairy Tail came out of nowhere. We had money, power, and much more. You Erza, Laxus, Mystogon, and now Salamander. Those names have spread throughout the land. That FUCKING PISSES ME OFF AND NOW YOU TWO STANDING BEFORE SHALL DEAL WITH MY WRATH!" Jose ranted.

Erza dashed at Jose slashing every which direction while Jose dodged like Gohan should've during training. Jose started charging a hand while he was dodging. Erza slashed at Jose with such speed it was difficult to see the blade. After a couple bouts of high speed slashes Jose struck knock the sword out of Erza's hand and launched a magic at her that started wrapping around her. In that Jose seemed to forget that he only person that could stand quite equal to him was standing only about 15 feet behind Erza.

Chase dispelled that magic like it never existed and with black eyes Jose glanced at him at sent the largest instantly cast blast of magic in history at Chase. This magic took everything Chase had to just divert it above him while Jose looked like he just got home from a Sunday stroll. Jose turned his attention back to Erza and sent more magic at the defenseless girl. Chase tried again to to dispel the magic but something happened. The shadow magic backfired on him. Chase fell on all fours and the magic sparked off of him uncontrollably. Chase heard Jose rant on about a war of something that involved Lucy or something. Chase couldn't make out much more because of the amount of pain he was in.

The next thing Chase saw was something he never wanted to. Erza used the last of her will and magic to control her sword, to plunge her sword into herself. Chase tried as much as he could to protest, but the more he tried to more his was in pain. He tried to the point were he nearly blacked out from the pain.

Just before the blade settled itself in Erza, it stopped. Everything seemed to have stopped. Then a soft light started to fill the area. With this light Chase saw that Erza's armor repairing. Noticing that Chase felt a change in himself, he felt his wounds closing and becoming less painful and is magic slightly stabilized. Jose's magic dispelled as Erza floated to the floor with she and her sword falling after she touched the floor.

A little figure floated from one of the holes that Chase blew into the ceiling. That figure gained detail and became Master Makarov. Now being able to barely stand Chase propped himself on a piece of rubble and watch the master float down.

"Much blood has been spilled," Makarov started, "the blood of children. Blood spilled through the conflict of their parents. This is enough, we will reciprocate. We Must end this!"

As Makarov spoke Erza's hard face softened revealing a face that Chase never expected to see. A face of beauty and hope, nearly every feature lit up making her red hair glow and her brown eyes shine. In the midst of a war this made Chase pause.

After a pause asides from Chase's Jose glowed purple and his eyes turned black Jose asked happily, "Are you saying you desire a catastrophe?"

In turn Makarov gathered his magic enough to reverse gravity and make his index finger glow as bright as the sun, "If it is for the guild of my children."

Standing near the two masters was difficult even for Chase who could stand toe to toe with Jose with his max power Shadow magic. Jose smiled and launched a barrage of missile at Makarov. Makarov answered by throwing up some magic circles of light which blocked the missiles but still caused major shock waves. The magic now was on another level, a level that Chase knew he couldn't keep up with even with the magic completely stable and at max power.

"Everyone, get out of here, Now!" Makarov commanded.

"Do as he says!" Erza shouted to the three that were now awake and protesting.

Stumbling over to the master Chase said, "I can be of help, my magic can counter his."

Makarov gave him a once over, "With your magic as it is, you will just get yourself killed and I don't want that."

"If that is what you want then so be it, I will be back at the guild," Chase said as he left.

Walking to a hole in the wall Chase found it quite hard to leave as a wall of water now surrounded the mechanical monster. This seemed to be the result of such monstrous magical energies clashing. What came next was as unexpected as Erza's face from earlier, lightning. Lightning of such power that it took out large chunks of the giant.

With all the will and pain he could handle Chase managed to make his wings come out. Chase took ready to fly at any moment the waves died down. Fortunately that did not take long as after the first what Chase thought was the first bout between the two. As soon as the waves fell Chase took off and with as much agony as there was distance he flew. The several hundred yard the flight was felt like ages as the more magic he used. The closer to the now completely destroyed guild he got the more everything seemed to fade. The moment Chase touched down was the last painful moment he saw.

* * *

Murmurs and an extreme headache were the first thing to wake an extremely sore and tired Chase. Groaning and adjusting himself painfully he reached for his head to gently massage it. The next thing he noticed was the loud and deafening silence. Opening his eyes, blinded by the light Chase blearily looked around seeing vague shapes but some familiar colors. The first thing was the bleach white wall of the hospital were Levy was being treated. Second was the the yellow of Monica's clothes, which looked nice today. But what caught his eye after his vision cleared was Summer.

In the silence what Chase whispered was audible, "I'm love with an angel, Heaven forbid."

"Chase! You're okay!" Summer shouted as she dashed over. "What do you mean you're in love with an angel?"

Chase reached out to Summer. What he did took literally everyone by surprise, Chase reached for the hem of Summer skirt. Summer wasn't dressed as she normally was, she was now wearing a gold and white fitted glowing outfit. The bodice was white, sleeveless, and hugging her frame in an divine smoothness. The skirt he was reaching for was golden, exactly the color of his magic, and flowed ever so slightly outward in an ethereal manner. Chase took the strange clothing, which did not feel like any fabric he has came across, between his finger and gave it a rub. In his decrepit he felt the magic of the clothes, the magic that made them wholly.

"You boy," Cana spoke up first, "Are the bravest son of a bitch I ever came across."

"If I don't trust him with my life and my soul, how can I not trust him with something at that point as meager as my body," Summer spoke gently.

"Now that's trust if I've ever seen it," Gray said stunned.

Chase looked at Summer who looked flustered and exhausted, "Grab my cloak and put it on now."

"Why?" Summer asked.

"You don't want to find out why first," Chase said cryptically.

Summer did as she was told without another question. The moment the cloak closed around her she felt a change and suddenly felt bare. She, under reflex, grabbed the cloaks edges and brought them in further.

"Thanks Chase," Summer said flatly.

"What happened?" Monica asked.

"For some reason her clothes were made of pure magic and the magic ran out," Chase elaborated.

"Oh," Monica said, "OH!"

"Yeah."

"Chase, what did you mean you're in love with an angel?" Summer went back.

"That should have should have said everything," Chase skirted the point.

"But I don't understand," Summer said.

Chase grabbed the collar of the cloak and pulled Summer in for the kiss he had been dying to give her for at least eight years. Not knowing much of what to do, being only loyal to a girl he couldn't do anything to (sadly), just kept his lips locked on hers for a good few moments. Chase let Summer go and took a quiet deep breath and Summer momentarily look stunned and took her breath.

After what looked like she regained her wits Summer said, "What was that for?"

Chase fell back into the bed and broke. He looked like he had his heart literally ripped out and crushed in front of him. Throughout the room you could hear a collective sigh of shock and astonishment. The one who took it the hardest, besides Chase, was Monica as she for many years tried her hardest to get the two together. She looked as heartbroken as Chase. After she got over her initial total system shock Monica grabbed for Summer.

"Come on Summer, lets leave him alone for now," Monica told her.

"But, but I don't understand," Summer said confused like a child.

"There's nothing for you to understand," Monica said painfully on the verge of tears, "not until your soul is healed at least."

Monica took a look back at Chase and saw him trying his hardest to hold back what was already flowing. Chase saw Monica looking and rolled to turn his back to her. The rest of the guild took this as their cue to leave and this to be settled.

* * *

The room was now empty except for Chase and one other person. Through his barely working magic system he felt the person, couldn't tell who or what it was but he barely felt them. He made an effort to ignore them in hope they would go away. The person despite his intentional effort hovered around where the door seemed to be.

"Go away! I can feel you there I wanna be alone!" Chase shouted and tried to wave some magic at them and failed by shocking his magic system, "argh, fuck!"

"Chase!" The person was Lucy, "are you okay?"

"Dammit Lucy, you're going to be the death of me," Chase commented snidely.

"After what you did for me, I don't wanna be the death of you," Lucy smiled, "not until I am able to pay you back for everything. Seriously, are you okay?"

"As much as I can be, destroyed magic system, severe contusions, deep cuts, I think fractured bones, and a shattered heart," Chase listed, "no, I don't think I'm okay."

"Im sorry," Lucy said quietly.

"Don't be, I would've done that, except this last part a few minutes ago, for anyone. Just doing it for a cute blonde doesn't hurt getting some brownie points," Chase tried his best to lift his mood was a grin.

Chase was at least rewarded with a light smile and an even lighter blush, "Quit it, I already know you love Summer, for as much as she doesn't understand love anymore."

"Yeah," Chase sighed, "I guess what I felt the other day from her wasn't love or embarrassment. But being devoted to a single girl, for what I guess I remember, eight years. Its hard. As sad as it is, she's not the girl I love, she may look like her but she isn't Summer anymore. She's a whole different person now. Piecing together what isn't there is so hard, do you how hard it is playing God with some you've known all your life? You think you know them completely only to find out how little you know. Trying to fix a person you love is the hardest thing ever, you want them to be the same person but trying to make it like before is impossible. Summer is a modest girl, so modest it was painful, I wanted her to be more like Monica in her attitude. That's what makes this so hard!"

Lucy walked around the bed and went to go sit in the large armchair the occupied the side of the room away from the door. The more Chase spoke the more he cried. Chase's complexion went red and puffy, tears streaked his face. To as much as Lucy knew, Chase is now a broken man. After hearing everything she figured it was only a matter of time before this would of happened. A visible tick came across Lucy and it drew Chase's attention.

"I don't know why it took me this long, even with you saying something at the guild," Lucy said as she drew back the hair at her right ear, "my father, Jude, wanted to expand the reach of his railroad no matter what, even to the point of marrying me off. One day, merchants from a town I have never heard of came and wanted to strike a contract with my father for reduced or even free transport of their goods. They brought their kids along because they heard my father had a child and they also I was a lonely child. Through our security lacrima he saw that their children were about the same age as me and one of them was a boy while the other two were girls. He saw how the boy looked at the girls and saw they had something in common, loosely light brownish colored hair. He thought me being blonde would've have been bad for a chance to marry me off to expand his business and called one of our magic stylist to color my hair. The result was this."

After pulling back a bit of hair Lucy managed to pull a lock of hair out. The lock of hair was sandy blonde. The color was between Summer's honey hair and Monica's chocolate hair. Chase knew their weren't many people with that and wondered why she was showing him. As he thought on what Lucy just told him, some of it sounded familiar. Piecing everything together it hit him in a wave of nostalgia.

"Princess," Chase said with the softest smile ever wiping away his tears.

"You remembered," Lucy said with happy tears.

"I told you we would meet again," Chase like he ever forgot, "but I probably would have noticed you more with the blonde hair, I like it better on you."

"So do all the other guys that have hit on me but it means so much more coming from you, the only guy that, even if you were 10 years old, saw me as a normal person and treated me as such," Lucy said with long time familiarity.

"You were dressed in some of the most fancy dresses we ever seen. We even have business and pleasure balls that are pretty elaborate and your casual dress was more fancy than my mothers super fancy dresses, and my family is the richest family in Silva," Chase stated, "at that point to me it only seemed right to call you princess. Even if you weren't you were my princess."

"Other than my new spirit, you were the only one, and the only I would allow to call me princess," Lucy said flatly and wholly. "You calling me princess meant so much to me."

"I never knew but I'm glad I made you a bit happy."

"So, you now have a princess, an angel, and I think I heard you at one point say a devil?" Lucy said lightly.

"And all I need is a female knight and I have a religion and a kingdom. So that would make me king and you my fiance or my daughter," Chase said thoughtfully, "so how weird would it be to flaunt my daughter that is the same age as the king?"

"You're still as strange as you ever were," Lucy chuckled, "but I think that is what made me fall for you back then."

"Really?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I tried to take my mind off of you since I thought I would never see you again by looking through the Sorcery magazine and making a list of dream boyfriends."

"May I be selfish and take advantage of those feelings?" Chase asked quietly.

"To do?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"To have comfort while I cry myself to sleep," Chase confessed.

"You needn't even ask, especially for that, as I would have done so as your friend anyways," Lucy said with a woeful smile.

Chase patted the bed next to him. Lucy got out of the chair and lowered the bed rail as she adjusted her skirt to sit on the bed. Lucy figured as what Chase asked for, she laid next to him and faced him, his red and puffy face looked like a different person from just a few hours ago. As she looked at him tears started streaming down his face and added to the already soaked pillow. Lucy pulled Chase to her and hugged him as he silently sobbed away. At the door which the two in the bed didn't hear open, Summer stood looking through the ajar door felt a stab in her chest which she couldn't explain what it was.

* * *

 **AN: Here is the stuff. Enjoy? I figured that since i upload at crappy times, 12AM (midnight) most people don't see it easily so I try to keep a monthly schedule of sorts to help. I am thinking of re-uploading Ch 1 with an author intro urging them to read on because I think most people are thinking that this isn't an FT story but a mislabeled story so expect an odd upload that you probably won't see. Anywho for now I bid thee adieu.  
**

 **PEACE!**


	13. The Extreme Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: Doesn't look likely now, so I think i might give up on obtaining the rights to FT, in the USA at least, he. he. he. This will be a fight.**

 **ME: I'm stronger than an ant, if an ant was this big |/\/\/|**

 **Hiro: He he he.**

 **ME: EH! |/\/\/\|**

 **Hiro: You're, you're just fucking with me!**

 **(had to put the crap in for the space, dam you fanfic!)**

* * *

Later That Day

Chase woke to an unfamiliar feeling next to him as far as he knew. With unfocused eyes he saw golden honey light flowing into the room making it feel more like home than a hospital. As his eyes focused more Chase looked to the odd feeling to find as he turned his head back down to a golden yellow mess. Coming to life more and more Chase remembered the color, Lucy's hair. Starting to remember more of their last interaction Chase back off but then smiled and tucked to the the mess of her hair.

After Chase tucked himself in he started feeling an eerie aura, also he found that some time earlier he turn off his magic otherwise he would have felt them earlier. Even without his magic Chase knew this feeling. To him, this was the last thing he wanted to feel. Pulling away from the light and sweet fruity scent of Lucy's hair, Chase slowly turned his head to see more yellow, the yellow of Monica's shirt and skirt. Like he told Jose, he feared his friend more than the wizard saint.

Speaking quietly Monica said, "So, you confess to the girl of your dreams, get shot down in a way, and the next time I see you your sleeping with a blonde you had a hand in rescuing. Even though I know you very, very well, you know how bad this looks?"

Chase simply said nothing but took a hard expression to Monica.

"You know there is a not blonde but a jar of honey outside this door that hasn't gone home since I took it out of this room? I think it has only one reason to stay."

This surprised Chase but again he said nothing.

"This jar of honey looks like its ready to shatter, I now know why but I don't understand why. I understand why you looked shattered but her? Another thing I don't understand is why your in bed with her."

Chase's face softened a bit but he kept stoic in not talking. He had no reason to not talk to Monica but he didn't want to explain himself to her. At this he felt his obligation was to heal her, not because he loved her but because he was her friend.

"That look, after this long, about ten years, yes ten, I knew before you did, that is the look I never wanted to see when I mentioned her around you. Just promise me this, keeping loving her as a dear friend if you cant love her as something more, please if not for her, for me. Please."

Chase broke his silence, "Lately that's been hard, with him I now see her as three people, the old cute Summer; the new clueless women; and Ashley, Chris's girlfriend was soon to be fiance. As much as I want to I cant keep that promise, I've been through a lot and I know that sounds like an excuse. And I know her only reason and I know it pains her."

Monica took a melancholic look, "Do YOU know how much I want to cry for you as much as for myself? I was once told something amazing and I know its already happened to you, it goes, 'everyone wants to feel like someone cares, someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me like that'. That's how desperate some people are for love, feeling so sure that there is someone for them."

Monica spoke a little to loudly and woke Lucy, "Who is that Chase? Oh, um, ah, hey Monica?"

Lucy looked a little bashful and starting getting up, Monica then said, "Don't bother, you both are grown people and what you do shouldn't concern me, but at the moment I'm a bit worked up about what I found here considering what happened a few hours ago."

Chase let Monica settle down a bit before he said, "May not be the right time, but do you remember the rich playful little girl from when we were about ten?"

"Only vaguely, you took a liking to her because she was different from us and had strange hair, kind of like sand or a dark cream, I liked it," Monica said thoughtfully, "Why?"

Chase gently lifted Lucy up and dug around her right ear, not knowing exactly where the lock of hair was tucked away it took him a bit. After about twenty seconds he found and pulled it out for Monica to see. Monica got off the wall she had been leaning on and walked over to the bed where the two and took a closer look at what Chase was trying to show her.

"Well, isn't that something," Monica said looking between the hair and her, "so you found your princess."

"Don't call me princess, only Chase can," Lucy said sternly.

"As you wish 'Your Highness', Monica said mockingly.

Lucy gave her a hard stare of contempt. After a few seconds she fell back on to the bed. Chase looked at a scene that most would love to be in with a girl like her.

"'Your highness' stop being so indecent around him," Monica kept going on.

Just as Lucy was about to snap at Monica Chase butted in, "Monica, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What ever do you mean?" Monica asked innocently.

Chase dropped the rail on the bed and tried to get up as he spoke, "Ever since I invited you here to help heal Summers soul you've done nothing but attack the people of my guild. The first thing you did was demand something from Mira." Chase was stumbling his way to Monica, "the second thing was make an enemy of Levy. If there are anymore I cant recall because I am to fucked up to remember at the moment."

"Chase stop, your scaring me," Monica said with pure fear.

"Scared?" Chase asked, "You want to be scared? As I am learning my new magic more and more I am finding how easy it is to manipulate the soul."

Chase reached Monica and slammed one hand on the wall as he fell against and planted his free hand on her chest between her breasts.

"As I am making a soul, I figure it should be child's play at this point to destroy a soul. I've seen enough souls to know how they work by now. I think that's how I killed the cultists the nearly killed my dear Summer. For your information, I only slept with Princess because I wanted comfort as I cried my broken heart into slumber. This is my last warning, you have but 12 hours to fix your fucking attitude or you're out of my life, and next time I see you after that I will not hesitate to kill you. Maybe by then I will have learned even more about my magic and steal your soul to us my own purposes. I hears there a magic called take over that uses soul as part of its basis."

Chase by this point was nearly digging ruts in Monica's chest from the anger and the clenching of his fist. The pain was clearly evident on Monica's face as Chase was doing this but she did nothing to stop him. Chase clenched his fist completely and grabbed her shirt and what he guess from where his hand was her bra and pulled her in.

"During all this I hope your thinking of Summer," Chase whispered in her ear, "what might become of her with your influence over her soul gone. Think really hard and see if you really want to keep this shitty of an attitude and personality. Heh, and your wondering why you can't even get a date or a boyfriend."

Chase let go of the fabric he grabbed with what strength he had and Monica fell to the floor in a mess. He watched Monica fall with some amusement. Chase continued to watched Monica as she started to break, tears rolling down her white face, the subtle sniffles getting more rapid, and total emotional control gone.

"I think its time for you to head home Princess," Chase called to Lucy without looking at her.

Chase heard Lucy gather what little she had with her and still only looking at Monica heard her quietly patter out the door. Monica cried quietly with tears streaming down her face unending with no more sniffles but shallow ragged breathes. All she did at the moment was the 1000 yard stare across the room.

Chase reached down and grabbed Monica in the same place just as roughly as before and brought her up to eye level, "Seeing as it is sunset I am going to say it is 8 PM. You have until 8 AM sharp. I am going to make sure that before then I will be discharged from here and find a healing mage. If you are not at the guild at or before 8 sharp you better leave town and make sure I never find you again. Am I clear?"

Monica could do nothing but nod with a look of excruciating pain.

"If you think your in pain imagine me right now with possible cracked bones lifting your ass up, and all I'm doing from the stiffness I feel is lifting you by your bra and displacing your tits. Be lucky I'm not lifting you by those," Chase said darkly.

Chase slammed Monica against the wall and let her get her balance, "Now fix yourself before I fix it for you by tearing it off, then get out."

Monica got off the wall she was shoved against and reached under her shirt to fix what Chase did. She did this with considerable effort as where it ended up was in the middle of her breasts, not the best place for a tight bra to be especially with sensitive breasts like hers. With several minutes of her fiddling and settling the bra enough she left rubbing her breasts and her sides trying to calm them enough to not be as painful.

Following Monica out the door Chase shakily watched her walk down the hall until she turned the corner. Chase turned around to see a shaken and truly terrified Summer. Summer always had light skin but she was now as white as a geeky redhead. Chase gesture for her to come in the room and she did very hesitantly.

"Yo-you aren't going to do to me what you did to her, are you?" Summer asked quietly.

Chase reached for Summer but she jumped back when she saw him reaching, with a sad tone he said, "I never would. You mean to much to me even if you aren't whole. When you were I never ever thought about laying a hand on you, even though I couldn't because I thought something would have killed me, without you wanting me to."

"But you are now," Summer fought back.

"Only because your life depends on it," Chase said with his head down, "if it were for anything else I wouldn't without your complete and clear consent."

"Really?" Summer asked astonished.

"On my life," Chase said bringing his head up.

Summer hesitantly took a few steps to Chase. Once in front of him, only a few inches from, she reached for his hand and brought it up to her cheek. With both hands she held it and made him caress her cheek. This mildly surprised Chase because for Summer this was unusual.

"I don't know why but this feel familiar," Summer said with more feeling than she had before.

"I don't know why because we've never done this before," Chase explained.

"Really?" Summer asked. "Why did you kiss me earlier?"

"So you know what that is now?" Chase asked then sighed, "Its because I love you, your my angel."

Blushing Summer asked, "What is love? I think on it but nothing comes up. But from the warmth I feel and all the weird feelings I think its nice."

"It is. Its the greatest thing."

"Can you teach me to love?" Summer asked genuinely.

"That I cant, love is some you feel and give to another person. I hope in due time you learn to love on your own, become the girl you used to be and I will be waiting. Or become your own girl and love as you go. Only you can dictate who you are."

"Can I ask an honest question?"

"Go ahead."

"Am I the girl you love?"

This question hit home, "That's very vague."

"Am I the girl you love? Do you love the body that is me or who I am or was?"

"Do you want an honest truthful answer?" Chase asked flatly.

"Yes, I can handle it."

"You sure?

"Yes! Tell me!"

"I love who you were! You are a different person now! Some of your soul feels the same but there are quite a few differences," Chase said loudly, "yes the body is the same, the honey hair, the entrancing honey eyes the pierce into my soul, but the way you are holding yourself is different, your attitude is more straight forward. You aren't as shy anymore but you still love your modest dresses despite buying more flashy clothes lately."

Chase again was nearly crying but Summer attempted to wipe away what wasn't there, "Thank you for being completely honest with me. I feel a bit conflicted but I feel so relieved. I may be a different person now but I know I have a bit of who I used to be because I don't think I would feel something towards someone I barely know, live with, even sleep with. But I know I can trust you, over this past week or so you have proven so. From what I heard at the guild and some of what read, you could have done very bad things to me and I would have never known otherwise. I hope I come to know what love is because I want to love someone like you."

Summer reached to Chase and gave him a kiss.

"While I had a mild breakdown from when I saw you with Lucy I remembered some of what a kiss is and I know its a bit intimate."

Chase brought her back in and gave her a kiss back, "You don't know how many years I have been wanting to do that."

Summer didn't know what to but smile, "I'm tired and I can see you're in pain. Why don't we go to bed and you give me what magic you can handle, from the strain I feel it isn't much."

Chase smiled at the girl in front of him and followed her lead as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the small hospital bed. With considerable effort on his part he made it to the bed and dropped on it making a grinding squeak come from it, he didn't realize how much pain he had been in. laying up on the bed took help from Summer as he lost all the strength he had just a few seconds ago. Chase moved over to the edge where he was just minutes ago when he had Lucy on the bed with him only now to have the love of his life join him, again only in a now different situation.

Even from a few minutes ago he forgot what he told Monica about how he felt about Summer, having her confront him made him love her again even if only in small amount for the girl she was and somewhat wanted to be. She wants to learn to love to love him and that shook his entire world.

* * *

A soft golden honey glow woke Chase as it filled his sleepy eyes. A honey mess was cuddling his side and moved and groaned as Chase shifted getting up. As if almost on cue a nurse came through the door quietly with a tray filled with food and medication.

"Mr. Hartley, oh your up, anyways it time for your medicine."

"Alright but I would like to speak to my doctor and soon if you wouldn't mind."

"I will go find him as soon as I leave," the nurse responded.

"Thank you."

After the nurse left Chase woke Summer and presented her with the food that was left. Summer stretched for what she could in the confined bed and took the food. They finished the small portion of the bland food by the time the doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. Hartley, I was told you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I would like to be discharged so that I can get treatment from my guilds healer," Chase explained, "From what I understand, she really does not like people at all."

"Why would you want to leave when we have the best in medicine in the country?"

"Do you have mean to fix my magic system?"

"No we don't," the doctor answered dismayed.

"Then can I be discharged?"

"One question first, what guild are you?"

Chase raised his arm, "Fairy Tail, I thought you knew."

With eye squinted, bags appearing under his eyes, eyebrows bending upwards in the middle and mouth rectangular only showing teeth and groaning, he only managed to say, "Prolyusica."

"Something wrong?"

The doctor looked at him, "You will find out. Discharge him!"

"That's that then," Chase said to Summer.

* * *

Not fifteen minutes later they were practically been pushed out of the front doors. From there the two headed to the guild where they knew the rest of them would be. Walking almost clear across town prove to be an ordeal but not as bad as some alternatives could have been. The sight that beheld them was shocking, the building in complete ruin, nothing but a pile of splintered and broken wood. Best looking news yet was that it looked like everyone was at the war was alive for the most part. Many of the members were wounded, arms and legs broken, bloody bandages cover their bodies, but nothing that couldn't heal naturally.

"Chase!"

Chase looked where the voice came from, "Princess."

Lucy smiled as she jogged towards him, "Glad to see you out, look who's also out."

"Hey you, you look worse than I do and I know I got my ass handed to me."

"Levy, glad to see you up and about. Last I saw you you were looking dead in the hospital," Chase said then got close and whispered, "I may have forced some of my manly desires on you."

Chase grinned as he pulled away to find her whole face red and then Levy proceeded to slap him.

"I deserve that for making such a bad joke," Chase admitted, "But you look so cute when you blush."

"I may be quite forgiving but that nearly crossing the line you!" Levy said loudly, "but I will forgive you just this once."

"Sorry," Chase said putting his hands up, "but seriously, almost never do blue and red work so well together."

Levy blushed lightly, "Thanks, well, im going to get going now."

"Alright and I have something I need to attend to myself, later."

Levy hobbled off on her crutches and Chase limped to where he saw Makarov sitting on some rubble. Chase slowly made his way over weaving through people cleaning up the rubble even this early in the morning. Summer followed in tow as she looked around intrigued.

"Hey master, hows it going here?"

"Chase, you shouldnt be here, you should still be in the hospital healing up," Makarov answered with concern.

"I wanted to get out soon because I cant heal Summer with a bad magic system, it hard as hell to just get her by and that isn't enough to last her till I heal," Chase explained.

"I see but I cant help you there," Makarov said, "But I know who can, she may be testy but she is the best I know."

"I've heard, and at this point I don't care I want my magic to be enough to heal her."

"That's my boy," Makarov gleamed with pride, "Alzac! Bisca!"

Both of them ran over but Bisca spoke first, "Yes master?"

"Go get Prolyusica and bring her here."

"But, but I don't wanna," Bisca complained.

"I don't care bring her here now!" Makarov shouted.

Instantly the two ran off.

"Give them about an hour and she'll have you healing quickly."

"Thanks master," Chase said, "Monica should be here around eight, when she gets here send her to the cliff where I will be relaxing, that okay?"

"Of course, I'm not going to be a bad master or father making you work in your condition."

Chase smiled as he walked past the guild and the working members. Walking around all the rubble proved a difficult task as most of the guilds land was, well, covered but the guild itself. Chase unsteadily walked over the rubble with a lot of help from Summer and a usually minute walk took five minutes. Reaching the cliff they both sat down slowly, mostly because of Chase and his injury and watched the ocean.

"You, know over the years we had many times where we just did this," Chase commented from nowhere, "but they were all before you changed and before I could freely touch you without the mark that threatened to kill whenever I thought of you."

"Do you, umm," Summer started not knowing what to say, "wanna do something?"

"No, not without you being whole," Chase said heartfelt, "I don't want to influence your soul like that."

"But you just said."

"It was more thinking out loud and kind of informing you on some of our history together," Chase explained, "if you thought I was hinting towards something, I had no intention of meaning so."

"Oh," Summer noised sounding disappointed.

"Summer, I know you want to love me and I really want you too, but I want you to become a person that doesn't need to depend on me for your life. I want you to become a person that can make her own choices."

"But, I wanna," Summer complained.

"Listen for now as your soul heals I can give you memories of who you were," Chase started, "but they will be from my view point and what I knew of you, I can ask the others if they are willing to, you can learn stuff like love from that."

"Alright," Summer sighed.

"But for now lets enjoy the beautiful ocean before us."

Summer stared at Chase dejectedly as he looked away at the ocean with a small smile just touching his lips. She clearly knew that he was thinking about days past but she didn't care, she didn't know what she wanted. Summer gave up trying to figure out what she didn't know and looked out over the endless ocean that was before her.

Chase didn't need his magic to know that Summer was, sad he guessed, he still couldn't read her physically or soul-ly. A few seconds after she turned to look at the ocean Chase looked at her and saw the odd look he didn't know yet on her face. In efforts to comfort her without going back on what he forced earlier he put his hand on top of her gently and to his surprise she flinched then relaxed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Chase heard gentle but heavy steps coming from behind at a little more than a normal pace. He knew this walk for most of his life and then looked at his watch. It was thirty seconds before 8AM. Chase had a knack for feeling her aura and this time it was remorseful. Chase turned around to find a very gloomy Monica. With Monica, she had a knack for dressing in colors of how she thought or knew how she would feel that day. This day she dress in a dull blue. That was all Chase needed to see.

"So from how your dressed, I take it you thought it over carefully?"

Monica gestured for him to follow as she turned and walked off.

Chase slowly got up with the help of Summer and started walking after Monica. Slowly all three made their way through the mess of the guild. Where Monica led them was where the master was sitting.

"I would like to join the guild," Monica said suddenly to Makarov.

Makarov looked at her with concealed surprise, "Why now all of a sudden?"

"I was given a difficult choice and I would like to make my resolve concrete by doing this," Monica explained with heart.

Makarov gave a stern look at Monica then glanced at Chase and Summer, "Very well, Mirajane!"

Mira walked over with a tray, "Yes master?"

"Fetch the stamp, we have a newbie here," Makarov said with a hint of cheeriness.

Mira walked off to where they were keeping all of the guilds Important stuff.

"Chase, where does my soul reside?" Monica asked with direct eye contact.

"From what I remember, because I cant use magic, here," Chase said pointing nearly touching between her breasts.

Monica shrank back crossing her arms over herself, "Okay, where is my heart?"

"Anatomically, in the center of your torso between your lungs, that's where your soul is as your heart is your life line, for most people at least," Chase said softly. "Symbolically, right above your left breast. When the ancient people didn't care much for the knowing of their body, that's where they felt it beat so that's where they said it was."

Just as Chase finished what he was saying Mira came just holding a small box. She handed the box off to Makarov and he slowly opened it. Pulling the average looking stamper he gave it a once over.

"Where do you want it?" Makarov asked.

Pulling her deep V shirt off to the left Monica said, "Where Chase said the heart was, above my left breast."

Standing up on the rubble now Makarov gently pressed the stamp where she said she wanted it. The stamp where it touched Monica's skin glowed before pulling it away making bubbles. The stamp itself glowed for a second before becoming a solid orange insignia.

"Welcome to the guild Monica," Makarov gleefully shouted, "I hope you aren't going to be as mean as you were before."

"I wont," Monica said, "that is part of the reason why I am doing this."

Just as Monica finished speaking Levy lumbered up to them. She looked around at the little meeting with mild confusion. For a few seconds she looked like she was trying to speak but nothing came out.

A few seconds later she managed, "Whats going on here?"

Monica pulled her shirt off to the left and said, "I'm now a guild member. I'm sorry about what I have said and done before. I know we got off to a bad start but I would like to try to fix that."

Levy stared at her blankly for what felt like an hour before saying, "Damn right you better be sorry, but you only get this one last chance."

"Much appreciated," Monica said holding out her arms, "May I?"

"Nope, I'm still hurting to much," Levy said lightly, "but I can definitely do a hand shake for now."

The relief that washed over Monica was clearly visible to everyone there. Especially Levy. The mark of her first second impression was well noted with Makarov as everything she said that would happen was happening.

As that little festivity was wrapping up both Alzack and Bisca ran up panting like dogs. Makarov looked at them expectantly for anything. It was a short while before they did anything.

"We brought her," Bisca said raggedly, "She will be here in a minute."

Both of them ran off right after that obviously not wanting to stay for Prolyusica. It was only a few seconds before she came into view. She had a red cloak, pink hair, and a scowl that could kill. Everything about her said she hated everyone but herself and even then that was blurry.

"So you stupid oaf, you wanted me?" Prolyusica asked snidely.

"Yes, Chase here has a destroyed magic system," Makarov said smoothly, "I would like you to help him."

Prolyusica looked over him with an icy intent, "I sense nothing from him, you sure he is a wizard?"

"I assure you he his, I've seen him cast his magic though odd it is."

"Fine give me a few minutes, a brew this strong needs time."

"Thank you," Makarov said with subtle relief.

Prolyusica seemed to sense the relief and shot a glance back at Makarov. He looked at her straightly giving no hint at what he did. Prolyusica turned away and walk to some rubble that was as tall as a normal work bench and pulled out things needed to make the potion. After Prolyusica went to work Makarov turned to Chase and gave him a wink of satisfaction.

* * *

It was twenty minutes later when Prolyusica finish the potion for Chase by popping a cork on the bottle. She put all of her tools away before she even attempted to think of giving it to Chase. Everything away she now grabbed the bottle and walked the short distance where they were all still gathered.

"I have never seen a case as bad as you so I do not know what effect it will have, so expect the worst but no damage should be done."

"Should?" Monica asked worriedly.

Prolyusica gave her a sharp look, "Yes, should. Most of the time I feel a fair amount of magic and that usually ends in mild discomfort."

"Well, lets do it then," Chase said asking for the bottle, "Bottoms up."

Chase drank the thick concoction in one go. Once he was done he stood there feeling nothing at first. A few seconds later he started shrugging feeling minor discomfort and tingling. Next thing he knew everything went dark and felt himself falling over.

* * *

 **AN: I'm not to proud of this Chap so I hop you enjoy it either way. Most of us, discounting younger readers, been through crap like this, our group of three are teenagers so I felt slightly obliged to throw it in for a bit of development. Next month might be a tad late for those who care. I also forgot the Feb is a 28 day month. For now I bid thee adieu.  
**

 **PEACE.**


	14. The Aftermath, Rebuilding, and Dreams?

**Dis-clammer?: I think I lost the fight to Hiro, so no, I still do not own FT. Even with my strength of a large ant.**

 **I will think of something else, you hear me Hiro!? Or is it Hero? Herow? He-row? Heath Row? FUCK IT! I'M GETTING THOSE COPYRIGHTS!**

 **Dammit now I need me some rum, Hay Capt. Morgan can i get me a bottle?**

* * *

Like last time at the hospital Chase woke feeling like he got ran over by something huge. This time around he didn't want to move, as he tried he found out the hard way. This didn't startle him, lately passing out in a lot pain seemed normal lately.

"At this point I was wondering if you were ever going to wake," said a voice that sounded pissed off.

"Will you just shut up with the snide remarks?" this voice was piercingly familiar.

"Let him get his rest you," A sweet voice said, "And how do you know if he's awake?"

"I'm a healer, basically a natural doctor, I know when people are awake," said the rude voice.

"Shut up will you?" Chase asked, "I feel like I got hit by a train and my heads killing me."

Chase felt the looks the three where giving him, he didn't need to see, he felt the shock and astonishment. He kept his eyes closed and groaned at the pain he induced himself. At this point, his breathing was giving a migraine just from the sound.

"My potion was more potent than I though it would be for you, you've been out for a week," Prolyusica explained, "Your magical system must have been nearly nonexistent."

"A week? Why am I not surprised?" Chase asked.

"Well for us its been a busy week," Monica said, "The magic council has been doing nothing harping on us for the better part of the week. Luckily were good, after much bullshit they decided Phantom caused all the shit."

"Well, least they got something right for once instead of causing more problems."

Chase tried to move again only resulting in pain and stiffness. The most he figured he could do was barely open his eyes a little. Upon trying he only saw the vague shapes and bleeding colors of the three.

"I wouldn't try moving or using magic for a good while," Prolyusica said softly, "the strain of having your magic system forcibly fixed took a large toll on your body. You might be able to sit up tomorrow, only time will tell. I'm leaving since your not dead, don't call me unless you're dying."

Without giving the chance for anyone to say anything Prolyusica left curtly. What was left was a stunned silence and three teens with nothing to say. Monica walked to the chair the was beside the bed and dropped with no grace into it. Summer stood in place for a minute before careful placing herself on the foot of the bed.

Chase broke the silence, "So how long have you been here?"

"Every chance we got except Summer, she stayed except to do girl things," Monica said softly.

Summer blushed at the mention, "Even with as bad as your magic was it still gave me some, I don't know how because several people came by and felt no trace of magic off of you."

"Interesting, well you're not dead so that's all that matters," Chase said thoughtfully.

Both girls stared at him for a few seconds then looked at each other, shrugged then looked their own ways. Chase finally decided to look around and found that he was in his room at his new house. At first Chase didn't notice that the bed was more comfortable than the hospital bed, probably because of how sore he was. He sank back into the bed and sighed quietly.

"Something wrong?" Summer asked.

"No not really, just sick of being hurt," Chase answered.

"Then stop doing stupid shit," Monica remarked.

"Says the bitch who made enemies of everyone she met." Chase quipped back.

"Point taken," Monica breathed crossing her arms.

"At least you two aren't at each other throats anymore," Summer said slightly relieved.

"I have more important things to do than fight with Chase," Monica replied firmly.

Summer took the last statement with finality and said no more. Monica half expected something to be said but wasn't irked when nothing came. Chase of all people wanted them to talk but somehow made no notion for them to otherwise.

"I use my shadow magic for years felling nothing wrong," Chase said generally suddenly, "then I lose it then force myself to use and it feels evil, what gives?"

"Chase, we all have been feeling pure fear or terror from it for years," Monica told him sadly, "but this time it felt more sad than evil."

"Sad?" Chase asked confused.

"I cant explain it, but yeah, sad," Monica confirmed.

"Yeah it felt sad but I felt no evil from it," Summer chimed in, "maybe even disappointment, but no evil. It feels like a pleasant night sky."

"The night sky?" Chase said lost.

"Yeah," Summer answered vaguely.

"Either way I didn't like what I felt that time, for now I will keep a watch on it while I figure out something and that maybe not end pretty."

Both girls look at him knowing what he meant. Despite what they felt they knew he felt and they all knew what the magic did to him and that building. Mulling over it know wasn't going to get them anywhere so they tried to relax by plopping on the bed and take a nap.

* * *

The next day Chase woke feeling less sore and having a bit more energy. He didn't feel like he got hit by a train but rather by Monica. Still not the best feeling but he might be able to leave the bed. For the time being he didn't move because he felt something soft, somewhat flexible, and heavy on him. Chase sometimes damned his self control and respect for people but these girls were like family, doing anything beyond gentle causal touching was off limits unless it was an emergency or otherwise needed.

Chase still did nothing, seeing the girls sleep was one thing he enjoyed, their peaceful expressions were divine. Smiling, he gently set his head down and reached for Monica and petted her head. Chase felt her tense and then relax more than she was before. He did the same to Summer but instead she tucked in more without tensing.

"Morning Chase," Summer said groggily without looking.

Slightly surprised Chase responded, "Morning."

"Do you normally pet girls awake?"

"Just you and lately Monica," Chase answered quietly.

"Hmm," Summer noised, "Lately?"

"We were never really this close, only recently did we work out some things."

"Alright," Summer simply said.

Chase just kept petting her as she laid there with no protests. The day itself just started and Chase felt it was going to be a long day but it already started off well enough. Monica now started tossing a little at his touch. A minute later she looked to see what was going and nearly fell off the bed when she realized what was going on. Chase laughed loudly as she recovered and Summer popped her head up to look.

* * *

Despite 'doctors' orders Chase was up and about though slowly. Even with being out for a week he was still sore from the regeneration of his magic system. He didn't notice before but he barely felt the two girls and had to really try to feel more before he felt the shock from using to much magic.

Recovered, the three slowly made their way to the guild. Along the way people cheerfully greeted after not seeing them much or at all for the week. The slow trip longer then they wanted but they couldn't help it, either way they had nothing plan so it really didn't matter.

The progress made over the week as astounding as many of the member were destructive and not really in the 'create' mindset. Approaching closer the progress became more apparent and the plan were apparently make the guild give or take three or four times larger just from the foundation and wall already lain.

A voice out of nowhere asked, "Like what ya see?"

Chase turned to see Mirajane, "Well, is it bigger but yeah, I like it."

"That's good. Considering what I heard you went through you look somewhat relieved."

"I can feel the souls of other people again, albeit barely, I don't feel so lost anymore."

Mirajane cocked her head confusedly then said, "I hope you aren't invading people souls."

"No, I'm not, I cant even if I wanted to. Mostly I prefer to feel where people are and get a general sense of their mood, that's it really," Chase answered causally.

"Good, otherwise my demons will destroy your soul," Mirajane said with a deceptive smile.

"Noted."

Mirajane walked off after giving a slight curtsy and left the three to their business around the grounds. Chase walked around a corner and saw Erza, Gray, and Natsu snacking on a exceptionally large lunch box. Despite their puzzled looks them seemed to be enjoying it.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza," Loki said approaching waving leather pouch, "could you help me return these to Lucy?"

"Its you," Gray said flatly. "I was wondering where you disappeared to,"

"Her keys, you been searching for them all that time?" Natsu asked.

"You don't look well," Happy said flying to them.

What Happy said backed up what was feeling from him, Chase felt something off but he couldn't point it out. How Loki looked probably said more than anything he felt and that's where the feeling probably came from. Chase couldn't do a damn thing to help so he left the situation alone.

"Thanks, I'm fine," Loki said with a small glimmer of relief, "geez, its tough to be a ladies man."

"I'm more of a ladies man than him," Chase scoffed, "just look at my entourage"

"Asshole," Monica huffed.

"Lucy isn't here," Happy continued, "maybe her injuries are keeping her from moving around."

"Last week said otherwise to me," Chase quietly commented.

"We should go check up on her," Natsu said straightly, "Come with us Loki."

"I'll pass. You know I cant handle Spirit Mages." Loki walked off suddenly.

"Really? But Lucy is still Lucy," Natsu said openly.

"Natsu," Erza started, "we all have our demons to battle. Don't push it any further."

As Loki walked off he paused mid step and Chase felt a subtle change in him. After a few moments he continued walking off into town. Chase watched him as if trying to figure out more but he couldn't delve any further. Chase brushed it off as something like a child's crush and left the matter alone as well. By the time he looked back the rambunctious bunch had already left for Lucy's home. Chase looked at the two girls and Monica shrugged while Summer looked a bit blank.

Chase stood there for minute contemplating what to do. Now trying to find Mirajane he walked around where he could at a now reasonable pace. Trying to find her was proving to be difficult as it seemed she was constantly moving around serving refreshments. Along the way Chase found what looked like to be the bar, it wasn't done yet but it looked a bit bigger than last time. The three took a seat at one of the strewn around tables and wasted time.

* * *

The day trudged by with nothing to do. With Chase unable to do anything this prevented Summer from going to help with the building or anything else. Monica, though able bodied, refused to leave of 'Concern of Chases and Summers well being' and idly sat by reading her now famed fashion magazines.

The light of twilight seemed to flow like honey this day. A person of ancient times said that in magically charged areas everything seems to slow, even light. The one who said that though said they came from a world that was flat, like a disc, that sat on the back of four elephants that walked on the back of a turtle. Sounds like one insane bugger.

The rays of light did seem slow enough to watch as they flowed across Magnolia bathing the land in golden orange light. Even with as fascinating as it was to watch they all wanted to get home before it got to dark. Lately they gain a new appreciation for the world around as they walked through the part of town to their home. The building, trees, shrubs, even the sky were bathed in a fading gold light as the veil thinned showing glimpses of another realm to those observant enough.

In the fading light Summer looked as captivated as she had ever been. She looked up at the sky basking the beauty of the phenomenon. The golden light alone made her glow, her eyes and hair seemed to blend into the light but everything else about her glowed like she was infused with divine power. Summer looked like a twilight princess.

The same couldn't be said for Monica, she looked at her friend with a hint of jealousy. Monica knew she never had the sense of innocence or wonder that Summer had but she always put little effort into trying. Despite her jealousy Monica was enamored by her. In a small chance Chase saw her.

"She may be my angel," Chase whispered, "but she's our now twilight princess. Just take it in Monica, because I don't think this innocence will last."

Monica smiled at Chase because he basically just read her mind. She turned back to Summer and watched her for the few moments of light that remained. As the light faded completely Summer turned to the other two and still seemed to glow. Summer had a strange look on her face, not one of disappointment but contentment. She stood there regally before gesturing for the to follow. Summer turned and walked before they could follow her. Both Chase and Monica looked entirely dumbfounded at Summer's sudden attitude change, they both then looked at each other for a few moments then without a word ambled after her.

* * *

It was a clear and relatively mild in the nearly barren desert of central Texas. After a long day of testing and setting up my race bike yesterday I was able to take today off to take a long awaited ride with no one else but the love of my life, besides my bike, Ashley. Considering the size of my racing trailer, at her request, I was able to make room for her Harley and my Bandit. That was quite the request I would never say no to and in Texas, highway patrol never gave a damn about speeding the middle of nowhere, as long as you weren't endangering other people. All the better since the regional racing association got us a gig at the new and famed Circuit of the America's!

Being on a ride well west of Austin away from all of the towns by almost an hour this was the perfect opportunity to test the stage three carburetor upgrade kit I just put on my Bandit. I have tested it with a lesser stage before and holy shit, I nearly flipped backwards at the power that I was not expecting. Going on that fact from that the stage three was about three time bigger than what was called a stage one I was expecting about twice the power from stage one. The stage three upgrade give me quite the headache in fine tuning for smooth and stable running. Countless hours on the dyno to find the issue that sounded and felt like a dead cylinder but wasn't, all were running but not quite right. Me being on the bike now meant for a road test that Ashley didn't know about.

Getting ready for the wide open throttle test, gear by gear I down shifted from fifth to second each with a rev matching shift. Ashley looked at me because of the noise and saw me slowing down and shook her head and most likely gave a sigh now knowing what I was up to. Holding at about 5000 RPM, which just at the start of the horsepower band, I was at 50 MPH which was just shy of the 70 speed limit. Not giving a dam Ashley kept pulling away knowing she never had a chance of matching the sport bike. Ashley's dark purple Harley gleamed in the sun, the light purple metal flake shimmered giving it a slight iridescence.

Leaning forward as much as was possible, I was now laying on the tank preparing for the extreme power which was dyno'ed at 190 HP, well above the stock 90. I slammed the throttle wide open and reached 100 in less than a second and while shifting I nearly missed third gear. The speed never stopped coming and as I passed Ashley blasting by at 140 and felt the buffet of air. Quickly glancing at my handle bar mirror before it folded back I saw Ashley take action from my displacement of air which as simple leaning into it. As I hit 160 MPH I felt a hard bump in the road which would have sent me end over end if I had not been as hard on the throttle as I was. Within those five seconds I was now touching 200 MPH! This was the fastest this bike has ever gone. It was now easy as the engine was running completely unrestricted which the factory never does, which is a shame.

In top gear, which was fifth, I was nearing my redline of 10,000 RPM and not daring to go past that without a rev limiter I hit 210, and the bike was still pulling so hard! I kept at that speed for another minute. The blooding was pumping, adrenaline making me shake, hell, life began at 140 and just got better as it got faster. The air buffeted me as it went around the fairings making me shake and shudder, in all honesty it was very painful, it felt like getting constantly slapped with a leather belt. Going fast off the track was a whole other experience, the track was so regulated and safe there was no real risk. It was always so difficult to explain the feeling of going fast. Other who have had the joy of going over 140 would agree, its better and more addictive than sex.

After that minute which was rambling in my head because the road was clear a turn came up. Hard on the brakes, the rear tire was hopping and the chain slammed with a bang that sounded like it was about to break every time the tire touched back down. Even knowing that it was still as terrifying as the first time. Nearing a speed that wouldn't send me flying off the road I round the long gentle curve and as I left the curve I pulled off the road and waited for Ashley. I leaned against the idling bike as it rumbled smoothly in the vast silence of the desert. I was still shaking and it tried my damnedest to stay still and not run in circles around my bike.

After five minutes the pleasant buzz was starting to fade and rational thought was coming and it wondered where Ashley was. I knew I had gone fast but not for long enough to be this far ahead of her. Worried, I restarted the bike and headed back the way I came. Rounding back the curve I looked ahead and saw empty road. I instantly went red alert and went full throttle expecting the worst. Within seconds I was back near 200 MPH looking for anything that stood out on the opposite side of the road. About thirty seconds later I saw an odd shape that turned out to be a downed bike and the world froze. There was only one other bike on that road with me. In a full blown panic I grabbed a handful of brake and lifted the rear so far off the ground I was looking at the ground which threatened to kill me if I went any further. I neared the wreak and saw the unfortunately familiar paint of the purple Harley. I jumped of my bike so fast I nearly forgot to put down the kickstand.

What I saw first was the last thing I never wanted to see, blood on the road. I ran over and saw all of the damage on Ashley's riding suit. The beautiful dark purple leather was now torn and horribly gouged everywhere but the real damage was not there. I took off her helmet to take strain off her neck.

Ashley looked at me painfully and said quietly, "Well, looks like its my turn to get hurt."

"You stupid girl, I never had a stick sticking out of my stomach," I chastised trying to lighten my mood.

"Chris, if I don't-"

"Don't you talk like that, you hear me?" I interrupted her.

"I'm sorry," Ashley groaned.

"It's my fault and I'll fix it."

Ashley groaned and tensed up from the pain which caused the stick to move and spurt a large amount of blood.

"Oh shit, hang on and don't you dare die on me," I commanded.

I grabbed the luggage rack that came with the Bandit when I bought it and broke it apart to grab a single rod from and my lighter and heated up the rod. Before I could do anything with it I had to burn the paint off of it and that left a smell that lingered in my nose for hours. Compared to smell that was going to come I would rather the burning paint any day of the week. When the rod became cherry I peeled what I could of her leather body suit and left the stick.

"Ash, this is going to hurt."

She woozily nodded.

Waiting a few moments I grabbed the stick and took a few breathes. I looked at Ashley and I saw her scrunching her face in painful anticipation. I pulled the stick out and shoved the cherry rod in. It sizzled. Ashley screamed and ear shattering scream.

* * *

"Ashley!" Chase woke with a start that nearly launched him off the bed.

Chase turned towards Summer and started tearing at her night dress on her left side stomach. Once the dress was torn open Chase desperately felt around her stomach trying to find the hole that was supposed to be there. Summer woke up screaming in pure terror unknowing of what was going. She desperately tried to fight him off.

"Ashley! Hold still your going to bleed out if you keep moving!" Chase yelled.

Monica came bursting through the door holding an iron rod slightly glowing with her magic. She was ready to beat the person trying to rape Summer until she saw Chase's golden hair shimmer. She dropped the rod and ran over to pull Chase off of Summer. The rod clanged on the floor several times drowning out some of the commotion going on in the bedroom. It took all of Monica's strength to pull Chase off of Summer who help push off Chase.

"She going to bleed out! I have to stop it!" Chase yelled desperately.

Monica slapped him with the force of a hurricane.

"Ow, fuck, Monica?" Chase said puzzled, "the fucking hell that for?"

Chase heaved and clambered from under Monica who was straddling him. Slipping, Chase tumbled his way to the window and desperately grabbed at it. It was a few long seconds before he was able to get it open. Chase threw half his body out and threw up with a delayed splatter that made him throw up again.

"Come on Chase, I know I'm not that revulsive," Monica posed pulling her night gown tight against her body, "I'm sure you know this already from being in my body."

Chase turned to her with a chunk of something hanging from his chin, stared for a second, and threw up again.

Letting go of her gown Monica said, "Okay, inappropriate joking aside, what the fuck were you doing to Summer? Who the fuck is Ashley? Wait she that souls, um, girlfriend?"

Chase pulled himself in from the window and wiped his face with his shirt, "I had a strange dream, I have no idea what was going but we were in a desert in some place called 'Texas' on something called a 'motorcycle ride'?"

Monica stood up and gave Chase one of the most puzzled expressions she had and shrugged at him.

Chase continued, "Long story short, the person in the purple leather suit, who I was in the dream called 'Ashley' got hurt by having a stick in her stomach area and was bleeding enough to dye in a short while. I woke up at the part where who I was stuck a glowing red hot rod of metal in her to stop the bleeding. This Ashley girl looked exactly like Summer, the hair, the eyes, even skin color."

"That doesn't explain why you did what you did to Summer," Monica pressed.

"I woke up after up after you slapped me," told her, "if I didn't anything I don't remember doing it."

Monica simply gestured to Summer who was cowering behind a blanket, "You were going after her like you wanted to rape her, tearing at her gown and screaming 'Ashley' and something about bleeding out."

Chase walked towards her and Summer threw the blanket over her head and started shaking violently. Chase stopped mid step but didn't look sad or surprised. Quietly and gently he walked around the and passed Monica to Summers dresser and pulled out a fresh gown and a full lacrima and handed it to Monica.

"I'm heading out, help her, I should be back in a few hours," Chase said quietly.

Monica looked at Chase like she wanted say something but didn't attempt to.

"She needs you and I need to figure out what happening to me, in several senses," Chase answered the question never said.

After he got dressed Chase stepped into the darkness of night and unlike before didn't feel comforted by it. To add to his discomfort a rotten smell hung in the air. Chases room looked out at the street and from what happened a few minutes ago he saw the pile of vomit. Ignoring it and walking the opposite way Chase pulled his cloak around himself completely and drew the hood that was added a year ago to fend off the chill that lingered that night.

* * *

It was dawn when Chase got home from his walk that he took. Coming up to the front door Chase saw a disgruntled person scrubbing at the walkway grumbling about 'those drunk wizards'. Chase couldn't help but scoff at the comment. As he crossed the threshold he heard thumping making its way towards only to turn around to find Summer running towards him. She had her arms out but just before she collided with Chase she stopped then took a step back with a hint of fear of her face.

"I, uh, um," Summer tried.

Chase parted his cloak and held out a black bag, "Here, for you."

Immediately recognizing the bag Monica couldn't help but he shocked, "How? They don't open till like noon!"

"I have a source that even you don't know about and they are pretty much on call for me now," Chase alluded.

"What is it?" Summer asked reaching hesitantly.

"Open it and find out," Chase said lightly.

Summer looked at Monica who urged her to open the bag. Summer reached in and pulled out a single thing that was amber colored tied with a pink ribbon. Untying the ribbon the cloth fell gracefully revealing now amber mixed with a deep blue dress looking clothing. Across the left breast area had the unofficial Heart Kreuz logo.

"Its beautiful, what is it?" Summer asked in awe.

"It's a night gown," Chase answered, "it's custom made and loosely fitted for you so it shouldn't be too baggy."

"That's a night gown?" Monica asked slack jawed, "And custom made? Looks like a formal dress. Holy shit, that must've cost you your nuts."

"Not quite but the seamstress is quite happy with me, anymore and I slightly fear she might want to marry me. Anyways after I told her part of the story she just asked about you like sizes, hair color, eye color and such. She just made it without my say so. I hope you like it"

Slowly taking a few slow steps, Summer carefully hugged Chase, "I do, thank you. I'm sorry about before"

"Don't be, you had and still have every right to be terrified of me. I didn't get you the gown to bribe you into liking me again, I got it because I wanted to replace the one I destroyed. Now I'm going to bed, we can head out later."

* * *

Its been a week since the near death experience for Ashley and we were back home in Indiana. Its not the greatest place for a start up motorcycle racer as there were more dirt tracks and drag strips than pavement ovals and road courses. I was giving a single race hiatus to take care of Ashley, the next race was in a few weeks and the next about a month after that. But being me I took the chance to catch up on a series that was finished about 4 years ago and I have watched through at least a dozen times already that I could remember.

"I swear, why did I have to fall in love with a man that loves cartoons?" Ashley asked to the world, "and some of the shit you watch, I'd rather walk in on you watching porn."

"What's wrong with magical girls? I put up with your 'love always finds a way' romcoms, let me have my thing," I said slightly defensively.

"Yeah, if they weren't twelve years old."

"Hey! One of them isn't twelve!"

"Fine, I can put up with the stereotypical big-titted blonde."

Grinning I said, "I knew you'd come around."

Rolling her eyes she asked, "Where are ya at?"

"The part where they starting seeing shit wrong with that playboy. Want me to put it up on the TV?"

"Sure why not, otherwise you'd have me sit on your lap for hours while you get hard over that," Ashley pointed out plainly.

"Nothing wrong with getting excited over my girlfriend."

Ashley let out laugh-like sigh which was one of her unique sasses the always let me know that I won that stupid argument. She awkwardly limped out of the living where I kept a general access desktop for everyone to use and I took over it when I was home and not gaming. Watching Ashley walk made me feel a huge pang of guilt, I stupidly hurt the person I loved in my pursuit of speed. As soon as I finished setting the 'cartoon' on the TV Ashley came out with frosty mugs and a few bags of snacks.

As soon as she set everything down on the table and sat down I lifted up her shirt and saw the red and purple gnarled scar, "You know I can have it fixed so it wont be like that."

"You know I hate it when you randomly do that," Ashley chided grabbing lightly at her shirt, "but yes I do and I don't want it fixed."

Sadly but understandingly I said, "As you wish."

I lightly touched her new scar and Ashley winced and made a sharp noise, "Don't, it still hurts."

I kissed her, "Sorry. Blue Moon?"

"Damn well know it."

"You know its me that's supposed to be taking care of you."

"Shut up and lets get to watching this tale of fairies."

" _Yo, teramai no mina!"_

* * *

Groaning Chase woke up a splitting headache but no nausea, "If I wasn't sure before I am now, I'm dreaming of his life."

"Whose life?"

Chase looked where the voice came from, "Monica, why are you watching me sleep?"

"I was going to beat the shit out of you if you went crazy again," Monica said flatly, "now whose life?"

"Chris's life. I don't know how but I am seeing more than before, hell I can hear and see every detail. I felt everything, the scar on Ashley, the squishy scar tissue, the silky texture of her skin. I even heard what they called a TV and a strange voice from what vaguely looked like Natsu. I think I know what Natsu would look like if an pro artist drew him."

"Um, what?" Monica asked.

"I cant say anymore, saying more could do more harm than good," Chase said vaguely, "hell, just me knowing is bad, I can change our world beyond understanding."

"I think you said something like that before, "Monica said thoughtfully, "but as long as you don't go nuts when you wake up I'm good."

"Just no bondage, I'm not a freak like you," Chase commented.

"Fuck off."

"Why don't you? It's my room after all and guess what happens after men wake up?"

Monica thought on that for a second then realization hit and she ever so slightly blushed, shook her head, and tromped out of the room. Chase watched her begrudgingly walk out trying his best to not laugh. After Monica left Chase straightened himself out and left home.

* * *

It was an odd sight walking through town much later than they usually do. A different crowd of people lined the streets, mostly middle aged women, rather than the varied group that had no majority of any group. As they neared the guild the three saw some lightning that shot away from the guild, on a clear day at that. Once inside the air had an ionized smell to it and the guild was in a terrible mood.

* * *

 **AN: Yo, seems like its on time enough. Hope you guys like it, went through a tad of writers blocks cause all of my ideas don't really fit in at current point and I'm winging the shit out of it. Anyhow, thank you, all of you sticking around and reading and following, that means a quite a bit. And you, yes you, the one who let me the longest review, thanks a lot, that means a tremendous amount of gratitude to you. It may not be in effect right away but it did change the course of this chap right away. I am not going to ask you to proof every chap hence forth but I would like more feed back if you do not mind. And do not mind my writing, it might take a while to alter my style.  
**

 **Oh, wait, am I seeing this right? I just got an Email from Japan. From Kodansha... Um, did our ant battle get to Hiro? I now have the rights to Fairy Tail. Um...ok, where's my paycheck?**


	15. The Big Reveal(s)?

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? It's not like they will care anymore, I'm one of many and I do not even have that much popularity.**

 **On a good note, Capt. Morgan made me first mate for some reason, I hope I don't get the reapers curse, I've heard bad stuff about it. Good thing I don't have a sister. Ouch.**

* * *

Chase and the girls walked in on everyone looking mad, sad, and ready to kill. Everyone and no one looked at them at the same time. The mood felt odd, like it needed a catalyst to go either way. Like everyone, Chase knew which way they wanted it to go but he knew it wasn't to be from him. As it happens, it came from the one he almost least expected.

"Natsu, lets go on job," Erza said out of the blue, "with Gray and Lucy of course. I've had a sense since the Eisenwald incident."

"Gray your clothes," Mira causally threw out.

"Oh now you get a sense," Wakaba remarked, "we knew from the beginning."

"Has she never thought to stop and think about it?" Macao asked openly.

"That's Erza for you," Cana answered.

"Anyway lets form a team, the four us, five if you count Happy."

"It's about damn time," Monica said aloud.

Summer added, "I agree."

"Never noticed," Chase said.

"'Course, you're a guy," Monica remarked.

"That and I have been tying to keep Summer alive if you haven't noticed," Chase said, "you self serving bitch."

They entire guild was silent like it was when they first walked in. All eyes were on the three but they seemed more focused on Monica. They entire knew at least in part knew the situation of Summer and what Chase was doing for the girl, most of the looks were either shock or hate or disgust. Monica look mortified as she opened and closed her mouth a few times before heading to an empty table and for a change sat gently with some grace. Chase laughed as he waved Mira over as he sat the table Monica chose.

With her deceptively genuine smile Mira asked, "How are you this morning?"

"Decent enough, other than the worst team that can be, what happened to be in such a bad mood?" Chase asked.

"Monica?" Mira said more like a question.

"Besides her," Chase nearly swatted said girl in the face.

Mira's face took a more sad expression, "Laxus came by and said some rather unpleasant things about the guild."

Chase found the subtle hint, "Well he can just fuck off, we don't need shit like that we here."

"I can agree with that. Anyhow what can I do for you?"

"Something hearty, haven't a decent meal in a week."

"Same," Summer said.

"And what shall," Mira paused, "the mean girl have?"

Monica looked up to Mira who again had her deceptive smile, "What can I say that wont make me sound more like a bitch?"

"At this point? Nothing," Mira said cheerily.

Monica sighed breathily, "Whatever you recommend."

"That's a start, coming up."

As Mira walked away Chase decided that after a few of no magic he'd give it a chance. Getting started he focused and steadied his breathing. Chase relaxed and freed his mind and relaxed. Nothing happened for a few seconds. What came after that paused gave him a mild shock.

"Whoa shit, that felt weird," Chase commented.

"What happened?" Summer concernedly asked.

Chase answered, "I don't know, it didn't feel like a system shock like last time."

"Then what was it?" Monica chimed in carefully.

"I feel, I feel more! I can feel your cautiousness Monica!" Chase exclaimed, "Holy shit this is great."

"That's great Chase," Summer said happily, "I can feel more magic coming from you now."

"I think I jump started my magic but I have to build it back up, I can feel its diminished a bit."

Without anything more to say Monica shrugged as Mira finally came back with their food. Mira set both in front of Summer and Chase a large plate of steak and eggs while she set in front of Monica a bowl of oatmeal and scrambled eggs. Mira gave Monica her genuine looking smile and then floated off. Watching her go away they saw the worst team that could be leaving to go on that job they were talking about. Monica looked at her food in some disbelief but given the events that had just transpired she wasn't all that surprised and ate anyways.

* * *

Most of the morning Chase exercised and practiced his magic getting it back to where it was the weeks prior. Chase burned himself out a few times only taking breaks when absolutely necessary. Summer watched Chase with concern all the while holding her lifeline lacrima close to her chest. She willing cut herself from his magic so Chase could have every little bit he needed. Monica only looked up when she felt spikes of magic. She knew that she could do nothing to help.

Chase gave up as he felt no noticeable difference, _Hey Mavis, you there?_

 _Hello Chase, what can I do you for today? Another request I assume?_ Mavis asked.

 _Of sorts, I'd like to ask for advice on how to expand my magic system. I just got it working again after I nearly destroyed it. I can feel it has diminished a bit._

 _Cant a girl wish for some small talk? I can help a bit with that but everyone is different so there is no set exercise._ Mavis explained like a normal conversation.

 _So any general, slightly result bearing exercises?_

 _Well, one is to gather more magic than you can handle and hold it in using no more effort than normal relaxing. Kind of like holding your breath and trying to breathe at the same time._

 _Does it normally work?_ Chase asked concernedly.

 _It does have the effect of strengthening rather than expanding the magic system. Basically it allows for more extreme use of magic and not hurt your system._

 _Well, that's a start._

 _Another way is to exercise your magic by using it and allowing it to naturally regenerate._

 _Basically train up my magic._

 _Yes, precisely,_ Mavis confirmed.

 _Can I ask a question?_

 _Depends,_ Mavis said teasingly

 _How did you end up in the crystal?_

Chase could feel her thinking it over as he felt her purse her lips, _I believe that is a question for another time._

 _Alright, well I'm gonna go and exercise my magic. Maybe next we can do some small talk when I'm not so pressed to keep a girl alive._

 _Yes, I will await that,_ said and felt by Chase, Mavis put a feeling of happiness off.

Chase opened his eyes to the scene of both girls looking at him with interest. He looked between them both several times before giving them a non-committal shrug. Like Mavis suggested, he decided to exercise his magic and he drew the hood of his cloak and focused on his sensing as that was the only thing he knew that he could exert plenty and safely. Without effort, Chase could feel most of the guilds grounds, which now covered several acres.

Without directing the focus in any specific direction he expanded the sensing and stress to keep the current level of reading that it had. Slowly and steadily, he expanded and he now assumed that he was at the road that crossed the guild as he now felt many people that were moving. Still expanding at the expense of information overload Chase now felt some of his neighbors that lived around his home. Even then his still read the one that always grumbled 'stupid drunk wizards' all the time. Feeling near his limit, Chase could read much further than his home and all of the readings coming in gave him a splitting headache.

Knowing that progress doesn't come immediately, Chase stopped for now because he knew that if he did more he would overwork himself or his newly restored magic system. Being about several hours since he rebooted his system he was exhausted and as tired as he ever felt Chase ate the food that Mira brought while he was busy.

* * *

"Hey Chase," Summer called, "when is my sister gonna be ready?"

"Sister?" Monica asked surprised and baffled, "What so you mean 'sister'?"

Chase let out a long breath with head in hand, "Summer, I told you to be quiet about it."

"Sorry, it hasn't left my thoughts since you told me," Summer apologized slightly withdrawing.

"What the fuck is going on here?! What the fuck did she mean by when is here sister going to be ready?" Monica asked nearly shouting.

Sternly, Chase explained, "I am making a soul that is a girl since healing Summer from more than a distance of ten to twenty feet seriously puts a strain on the magic and in turn hurts Summer and her soul starts to fall apart."

"But the lacrima you have," Monica said.

"Barely sustains her and at the moment don't last long."

"Okay, but what is that soul for? She cant handle another soul because wont it take over her or something like that?"

"Spot on actually. Remember that take over magic I mentioned?" Chase asked.

With a hint of fear Monica nodded.

"Well, I plan on equipping that soul to take the form of a girl and go places where I can't as a man."

"Wont there be issues with that? Like changing forms in public?"

"There would be if I weren't the girl before hand, for times where I know what were doing, like going to the bath house, I will be the girl before hand. I'll have safety's in place for sake of privacy of course. But the development got pushed back due to me losing my magic and being knocked out for a week," Chase elaborated.

"Safety's? You know how sketchy this sounds?" Monica asked a little loudly.

"Well, if it were just us three I'd have no issue. I've already seen you naked and if I don't keep scaring Summer to death I don't think she would have any issues with me seeing her naked unless I tried touching her other than needed."

"If I didn't trust him with my soul how could I trust him with something as inferior as my body?" Summer asked. "By all rights, for what he's doing for me, he could take advantage of me, do with me as he pleases for recompense. But he doesn't and that makes me respect him more so plainly seeing me naked for something like a bath would be AND IS no issue. Unless he stares to long at me, despite what I just said."

Monica stared at Summer for a few long seconds, sighed then said, "I can't argue with a girl who's willing. Well, what can you tell me about this girl you're making?"

"Since those dreams I was able to find more info on her but it was harder to find now. She is one of those video game girls that Chris played a lot. She has dark red hair and judging on her figure, mid-teens, still developing, but I'm going to age her up when I make her. She is a loving, loyal person that will stand up to anyone for her friends. Able to make friends with anyone she meets. Summer gave her a name since I couldn't find one when I first started, so she's going to be called Autumn."

"She sounds," Monica paused, "amazing."

"Autumn will only stand out from her beauty. Going against Summer they will look like sisters, she has her honey hair like summer light and Autumn will have her hair like autumn leaves," Chase kind of elaborated.

"You really thought this through huh?" Monica asked with respect.

"Nope, not at all," Chase admitted bluntly. "When I first came up with the idea I knew I couldn't do someone we know cause they could have seen her before. That's it really."

"Way to ruin the moment," Monica deadpanned.

Chase smirked and gave a slight shrugged before going to Summer and wrapping his arm around her and dropping his head on her shoulder, "All I need is the approval of my Summer."

Summer slightly turned her towards Chase, smiled then looked back at Monica who then sighed. Chase chuckled at Monica's slight disbelief about the whole situation. Chase let go of Summer and started walking up towards his office.

"Well I'm going to try to make any progress I can on Autumn's soul," Chase said loudly as he spoke away from the girls.

* * *

It was in the later afternoon, almost night when Chase started making bits of soul that lingered on their own without any power from Chase. The bit were of high quality, even considering Chase's state, and he wanted to keep them for infusion the essence of Autumn later. Chase thought it would be a good idea to make an area inside himself so he wouldn't lose it or someone walk off with it, he just didn't know how.

Thinking on it he tried to remember how Chris isolated his memories in their own pocket. Since the memories were getting harder to find Chase tried to remember how the barrier felt and acted. Allowing transfer but not integration. Knowing that it was simple at that point he decided to make the pocket.

Grasping at all the mental notes, images, and other stuff on the soul that was becoming Autumn, he couldn't even find the original name of the girl anymore. Not that it mattered, as far he could tell it was some strange the had 'ri' in it and meant 'sea mile' or something like that. Either way, Chase shoved all of the notes in that pocket as well knowing that they would be safe in there.

Knowing everything he knew about the girl he couldn't wait to get her made. Chase also couldn't wait to learn the magic to use the soul. What Chase couldn't wait for the most was the look that Summer would have when she saw her new sister.

It was the start of a new season for the Central Motorcycle Racing Association the one of more famous tracks, Road America. Being new to the association I was told that the director pulled lots of strings and did lots of favors to get us on tracks like this one here. All I knew was that it was one of the tracks I really wanted to race on. A track like this would push my poor 600CC bike to it limits on top speed because the track had more straights than curves.

Being pretty well surrounded by many small cities and a few larger towns the crowd was pretty large. This league I just got in to was a few steps below FIM, the league that managed MotoGP, the highest league in all of road course motorcycle racing. Being that kind of league, the race crowd brought more than just the locals, it brought racing fans of all kinds from all around, even my home state of Indiana.

If you weren't enthralled by the beautiful race bikes then you were by the motorcycle parking lot. The lot was like a huge bike show having Harley's, Honda's, Suzuki's, Aprilia's, Ducati's, and more; and all types from super-sports to cruisers, dirt bikes to supermotos. Hell, there are even classics Vespa's, VESPA'S!

I found myself walking through the parking lot just admiring all of the bikes. Even if they were all gathered by the fact a race was going on, every single one of them went all out and brought their bikes, it was the spirit that made me love it all the more. Strolling along I found myself humming some of that newer Linkin Park I promised myself I would hate it but, yeah, I fell in love with it. 'We're building it up, to break it back down', fuck I hate myself.

About a half hour later I got a called from my manager saying that all racing events were done for today and I had the rest of the day to myself. Knowing that and how beautiful Wisconsin is I decided to take a ride, surprise surprise. I decided to head east towards Lake Michigan and look at the coast line. Heading back towards my cramped small trailer loaded with my race bike, a back up, and my Bandit. I grabbed the Bandit and pushed it out of the trailer and proceeded to take off the muffler. I found that people give me more room when they don't want 3000 RPM worth of noise in their ears. Wisconsin, from what I heard, doesn't have such strict noise laws when it comes to biker safety, that and the biker clubs and gangs nearly kill cops who decided to fuck with bikers anyways.

After I warmed up the bike I putted out of the track. Going a bit out of my way to admire the bikes in the parking lot, again it was heaven. Passing by I saw a person in a purple suit having trouble starting the purple Harley looking bike. I could hear the clicking of an under powered starter even over my now really loud bike. I found an opening in the gating and wound my way to the rider. The rider turned out to be a girl making some really pissed off sounds.

"Need some help?" I asked lifting my visor, "I have some cables back in my trailer or would you like a push?"

"Does every bastard need to offer a girl help?" she yelled, "Fuck!"

"I can see why no ones helping you, your a total bitch," I pointed out just to piss her off more.

"How tactful you asshole."

"Well your choice is take my help or I'm leaving you," I gave the ultimatum.

I could feel lasers coming from her eyes even behind her closed visor, "Fine, help me."

"Push or jump?" I asked curtly.

"Jump, I cant do the push thing," I could hear the pissed off embarrassment in her voice.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Give me a few minutes then, I'll be back."

Taking off I could hear the clicking again and shook my head. Back at the trailer I grabbed the backpack with the cables and then headed right back out. I rode back only half expecting the girl to be there. Coming across the lot again I actually found her still there leaning against her Harley.

"I actually expected you to be gone," I admitted to her.

"Well, since I was being a total bitch to everyone, yes I'm admitting it, I gained a reputation that you didn't hear about yet and even still offered hardly."

"That's a start, well pop the seat and let get you started."

"I," She paused, "don't know how."

I could hear the blushing, "Well, hahaha, that's a new one to make me do all the work."

"I'm being serious, I don't know how. My now ex-boyfriend bought me the bike, paid for the classes to get me licensed and had it serviced at the dealer!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, no need to yell, give me the key. You at least know where to the seat lock is?" I asked gently.

"No, I don't. Look, I'm the closest I can get to being blonde without being blonde," She said taking off the helmet letting beautiful sandy colored hair fall, it almost looked like honey.

I lost my breath and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman in front of me. I proceeded to take off my helmet but my strap got stuck. She laughed and helped me.

"Ashley," Ashley said.

"Chris," I responded.

"I figured as soon as I saw you," Ashley said lightly, "can you jump my bike?"

"Ah right, yes," I stammered.

I took the key from Ashley and looked around for the seat lock which was about the same place as my Bandit and found the battery. I grabbed the cables and hooked them up between the bikes and wound my bike up several thousand RPM and the told her to start hers. It quietly rumbled to life and I put the cables away.

"Want to go on a date?" I asked shyly but bluntly.

"No subtlety with you huh? Even though I just told you what happened?" She asked with a smile.

"Knowing me, if I would have waited I might have never seen you again with having at least asked," I admitted looking away. "I think your beautiful and after you calmed down you seem to be a nice person. At very least let me buy you an early dinner or late lunch to make up for your shitty ex."

"Cant make a girl say no, huh?"

"Well, not in this case," I followed her lead.

Ashley smiled brightly, "In that case there is a nice local place near the river south of here called 'hub' something, I hear its good, I hope your paying."

I laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Chase woke up feeling like he didn't sleep at all. He groggily rubbed eyes and face all the while groaning in protest to himself. Slowly looking around the room with bleary vision, the room didn't seem familiar at all. Feel confused Chase looked around more, side to side, the more he looked around the more everything came back to mind. Not knowing why he didn't remember his own bedroom, Chase shook it off as the dreams fault.

Freshened up Chase threw his cloak over himself and followed the girls to the guild for another day of monotony. The trip down the road was boing and the pissy neighbor kept whining about drunk wizards. Making way through what there was of the guild building they saw that Lucy was back and looking exhausted and had a dark cloud over her.

* * *

 **AN: Short Chap, yeah. The 'flash-back-dream' saved it. Hopefully I can make a 'normal' length chap next one. Enjoy.  
**

 **Peace.**

 **PS: That email was telling to to stop trying to get the rights. Being a year next month can't say I've made much if any progress. I'll leave the FT to the man that made it and enjoy the movie that's being made or had been made.**


	16. The Modeling Opportunity

**Disclammer: FT no like clams like I no like own it.**

 **On a good note I don't have the reapers curse, I have corsairs scourge. I've been told that's worse. Shit.**

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar sulking to Mira, about what Chase had no idea. All he knew was that Lucy seem like she had a dark cloud hovering over her. Chase saw that she was not in her usual sleeveless white button up and blue skirt but rather a green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and rosy capris, looked nice on her considering the change of pace. Despite the cloud it gave her an air of elegance.

"Hey Princess, whats going on?" Chase asked.

"Oh my god!" Lucy complained, "Finally, someone who wont destroy everything! Please save me from my team, I love them but I'll be homeless if they keep it up!"

"What happened?"

"Our last job Natsu set everything on fire, Grey froze everything, and Erza, AHHH Erza! Most everything we earned went to repairing the damage they caused. I wont make rent this month," Lucy explained setting her head on the bar.

"I know you wont take my help but how about coming over for dinner again?" Chase inquired.

"Really?" Lucy asked having a relieved expression with a few tears.

"Really, I think the girls would love to have another girl over that they don't live with."

"Oh my god, thank you Chase!" Lucy nearly shouted jumping at Chase hugging him.

Hugging Lucy back Chase said, "It's no problem."

"If you're worried about money why don't I recommend the perfect job for you then?" Mira asked suddenly. "It's right up your alley and there's no worry about destroying anything."

Lucy turned her head to look at Mira and slightly cocked her head in curiosity.

"It's an acting job out in Onibus, the stage manager had some of his actors walk out on him and he put a request out for people to help him," Mira said winking at Lucy.

"Why do I have a feeling that this will end horribly?" Chase commented.

"Chase!" Lucy yelled, "Don't jinx it for me! I've had enough bad luck already!"

Chase laughed then said smoothly, "As you wish, Princess."

Monica broke in sounding a bit vexed, "If your done sulking and pouting can you let go of Chase?"

Lucy looked at the annoyed looking girl for a few long seconds, "No, I still need my pillar of quiet support." Lucy then pulled Chase in a little closer and tighter.

During all this Summer was fidgeting quietly trying to do it all inconspicuously. Sadly for Summer, this did not go unnoticed. Mira noticed her first but did nothing put her smile on and Lucy saw her a few seconds later. Seeing how uncomfortable she was Lucy let go of Chase and gave a sympathetic sigh. Lucy turned back to Mira and sat back on her stool and the two stared at each other.

"When does the contractor want me out there?" Lucy asked like the scene never happened.

"Now?" Mira said more like a question.

"Well, then I guess I get the rest of them, haha, I hope they don't screw this up. Dammit Chase look at what you're causing, now I'm being pessimistic," Lucy complained.

Chase smiled softly with amusement showing on his face, "Before you take off then, because I don't know how long this will take, I'm wanna talk to Erza first."

"Why?" Lucy asked curiously.

"To learn magic," Chase said matter of factly.

"Don't keep her to long then."

"As you wish, Princess," Chase said bowing.

Everyone looked shocked and puzzled at the action of Chase but seemed to take it in stride. Nobody wanted to know what would make them surprised at the actions of Chase, that probably meant running down the street naked. Before he let people fantasize more he took off to look for Erza who he knew was somewhere within the guild. Chase didn't find her to far off, just around the corner talking to Natsu and Gray.

"Hey Erza, can I talk to you?" Chase asked.

"Sure," Erza turned to the other two, "I'll talk to you guys later."

Both Natsu and Gray waved as they walk away.

"What can I do you for?" Erza asked curiously.

"Before Lucy takes you away I was hoping you could show me your requip magic?"

"Ah, right. Well, while I apparently have a few minutes let me show you, you said you can learn by feeling the magic right?" Erza asked.

"Yes, but before I do I want your permission to feel you soul since that's where the magic happens," Chase explained.

"You did say that before, yes you can observe my soul for the magic."

"Thank you, you can use multiple weapons and armors right?" Chase asked reinforcing his memory.

"That I can, why?"

"I want you to requip several weapons and armors if you don't mind, I just want to feel if there are any differences in calling different weapons and armors," Chase made his point.

"You are truly a smart man, I like that. I will gladly do that for you," Erza said smiling in respect.

"Again, thank you," Chase bowed his head slightly.

"So you know, my armors have weapons pared with them so you might get a few mixed signals."

"Noted."

Erza's hand glowed for a split second, then a single sword appeared, "The is one of my main swords."

Her hand glowed again as the sword disappeared and the glowed again as an ax appeared, "This, as you should know, is an ax. No idea why I have it, but does the suffice for that part?"

"Yes, I felt two different signatures within the magic."

"Perfect, now here comes the armor."

Erza's entire body now glowed in bright white light as her armor melted into the magic exposing her figure but nothing else. In a bright flash she appeared in a metal out fit that with four wings made of layered metal feathers, layered metal bra that practically gave no protection as it exposed lots of cleavage and her entire midriff, and a long pleated skirt with more layered metal on top of that.

"I can hardly call that armor, it exposes to much. In my opinion for practicality I don't see much use; it must hurt a lot to move, especially round your chest. For sensuality, I love it," Chase said looking her up and down.

"Want to say that with a lot of swords flying at you?" Erza asked with a devious smile.

Erza went up in light again and her armor melted into the magic as her magic flare stronger than before and bring what felt like stronger armor. In a flash again came a black bikini style armor with bat like wings, black skirt plate covering everything except the front, pauldrons, and boots that went almost all the way up her legs.

"I hate to sound like a pervert but you really like your skimpy stuff huh? Going from your usually chest plate and skirt to revealing bikini armors is something strange," Chase commented.

"Say that when I'm coming at you with more speed and strength than usual with this armor," Erza said straightly.

"Hey, I'm not saying its bad. I think you have a great body and I'm also saying I don't mind seeing it. I also think calling that armor is stretching the term to its breaking point."

"That's a fair point and I wont deny that. Its just these 'armors' have abilities that enhance my battle skills and such," Erza explained with some passion and pride. "I also use my requip to change my clothes too, I find it very handy, I think I have about 30 or 40 set of clothes along with hundreds of weapons and armors."

"Awesome, well thank you for showing me. I think I got the basic fundamentals of it but I might need help figuring out how to code the stuff later if I don't get that."

"I'll help if I can, most of the time I just put it in my pocket dimension and will it on, I can't explain much more than that."

"No worries then, I can figure it out," Chase said surely.

"I have faith in you, you're a smart one," Erza said pridefully. "I think I see Lucy waving me over, I'll see you when we get back."

"Later Erza."

"Bye."

Erza changed back into her everyday armor and walked to where Lucy was wait at the bar. Chase curiously watched her walked away, the magic she was proud and used like no tomorrow was pared with sadness and regret that couldn't be place without know the redhead more. This was something Chase wouldn't dig into without her explicit will to tell him and he was in no place to even ask.

After thought, Chase saw Lucy ushering the other three out of the guild. Chase walked back to the bar glancing back at the oddball team as he sat down at the bar. He looked at Mira and simply stared at her as she stared back cocking her head with an inquisitive expression.

"Yeah?" She asked causally.

"How much you wanna bet this simple job ends in a catastrophe?" Chase pondered to Mira.

"None, I know you'll win that one," Mira nearly laughed.

"Okay how much on that it will end in flames, figuratively and literally?" Chase rephrased.

"I'll take exploded," Mira stated holding out her hand.

"Deal," Chase took and shook her hand, "say 10 grand?"

"I can do that," Mira smiled evilly.

Mira walked away with a tray in her hand looking like she just won the bet already. Both Summer and Monica were walking to Chase moments later. Summer looked between him and Mira and then started fidgeting again.

"Are you," Summer point at Mira subtly, "interested?"

"What? No, I just made a bet with her and I got a kick out her attitude about," Chase explained smirking.

"You made a bet with her? About what?" Monica asked genuinely curious.

"The result of Team Natsu's next job, it's acting out in Onibus," Chase said.

"Flames," Monica said bluntly.

"I said that too, Mira said explosion."

Monica huffed in agreement and looking at Summer Chase saw sheer relief. Chase couldn't help but laugh while shaking his head. He gestured to the girls to follow as he got off the stool. Summer followed immediately as Monica waiting with an incredulous look.

Walking though the city the mood seemed more lively, like the rebuilding of the guild building boost the economy. Even with the war that happened over a week ago life seemed better, more merchant were on the streets selling their wares, foods, and other knickknacks. As they say sometimes, disaster breed prosperity, don't know who said it first but they seemed sadistic.

Monica noticed that Chase seemed to pick up on the atmosphere change. He slightly swaying in rhythm and that caused Summer to follow though only with her head. This puzzled Monica as Chase was never really this peppy.

"Whats going on Chase?" Monica asked.

Chase sang in answer, " _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_."

"WHAT?!" Monica shouted as she shook her head in confusion.

"No idea, but I like it. I think its a song and it has a catchy tune," Chase said like he found something new, "just popped in my head and don't ask how."

With Monica speechless Summer said, "Sounds nice."

Exasperated Monica held her hands out like she was ready to say 'what' but couldn't get the word out. Chase just shrugged and saluted and hugged himself as he walked off leaving Monica behind in sheer and utter befucklement. After a minute Monica ran after the two just after they turned a corner.

* * *

Well off the main streets of the city and walking through the more home grown industrious part of town Chase and the two girls walked down the main avenue passing many small factories. Forging ahead because of Chase, Monica couldn't stop to look around at the many different sights. She was amazed that such a place existed in the city. Chase stopped though Monica didn't notice and bumped into him. She looked at Chase who was looking at a building.

"Is that...?" Monica asked trailing off.

Chase nodded.

They were in front of the 'Heart Kruz Armory' and since the month that he had been there last, it hasn't changed one bit. The smell of hot metal still hung in the air along with the warm and toasty smelling wood. Pushing the deceptively easy large oak doors welcomed a sight that Monica did not expect one single bit.

The storeroom floor was arranged in the many armors and weapons that Monica only heard rumors of. The many suits of armors and all style and colors, the weapons ranging from purse and pocket daggers to large as hell claymores. Many of the pieces had the logo of the company that contracted them, Heart Kruz.

Though being an armory, Monica was entranced by all of the gear acting like a child in a candy AND toy store. She was running from armor to weapon, wash, rinse, repeat. Monica while running from piece to piece hovered her hands over some of them as if she wanted to hold them. Chase couldn't help but chuckle was his friend in weapon heaven.

"Welcome, oh, its Chase right?" asked the large man.

"Yep, and Arthur?" Chase asked back.

"Right you are, what can I do for my daughters favorite customer and person?"

"I don't want to say her work is shoddy but can I get my blades improved?" Chase asked carefully.

"Why? I thought you said they were good enough."

"Well, I have done something to them I don't want to lose," Chase explained quietly.

"Ok, you have me puzzled," Arthur said scratching his head, "Let me see them and find out."

Chase took out both swords and place them on the counter.

"Well this is quite interesting, you seemed to have infused magic in them," Arthur said intrigue, staring at the black blades.

"Its not magic," Chase corrected him.

"It isn't? Then what is it?"

"No clue but I can control it and with my magic I can feed it and make it do something like the air pressure wave Erza can do sometimes."

"Alright, I'll do the whole nine yards on them, anything else before I get to work?" Arthur inquired.

"For now, a few more swords in different styles and sizes," Chase answered, "I'm learning requip and need more to work with."

"I'm saying this straight out, I love you requipers."

Chase laughed, "I don't blame you, I'm spending money here."

"What about your friend back there?" Arthur gestured to Monica, "I can tell she knows what this place is."

"Hey Monica you getting anything?" Chase called.

"Tell ya what, since you paid a lot for these swords, if she picks anything, 40,000, flat."

"40,000!?" Monica shouted. "Tha, tha, tha."

"You know you don't have," Chase slightly pleaded.

"Please, will one of you guildies accept my good will?"

"We have a deal then," Chase held out his hand.

As Chase and Arthur shook hands Monica asked, "40,000?! Are you sure? I've heard one of your sword go for 500,000! I...I..I..."

Monica looked as pale as she ever had starting to hyperventilate in panic as shock. She started looking around unable to focus on any one place and fidgeted with her hands looking like she was trying to start a fire. After a few seconds her eyes started to lose focus.

"Breathe girl," Chase said as he walked towards Monica.

"I..." Monica noised.

"Sorry," Chase said.

With a loud crack Chase slapped Monica with a enough force to make her entire body spin facing her away from Chase. Head still turned to the side doing 270 degrees of turn, the look of alert shock and astonishment took over the ready to pass out she made a moment ago. Monica turned to Chase wide-eyed and he wasn't sure if it was from the slap or the thought of getting the fabled weaponry.

"Good thing my daughter isn't your friend," Arthur said taken aback.

"Well, your daughter makes the stuff, she isn't obsessed with it, and second, she isn't Monica, I would treat her with the respect she deserves," Chase quipped.

"Yeah, that's true," Arthur shrugged.

Monica stood looking at Chase with sanity coming back into her eyes, "Chase, can I really?"

"As long as you don't try to kill yourself in disbelief again," Chase answered.

Monica finally completely calmed down and took a soft, shy smile and slowly walked off. From the back of the shop Chase heard some clattering and turn to look at the noise. As he turned Chase saw the doors open.

"Hey dad," Abigail called, "Whats going on?"

Arthur gestured to the floor."

"Chase!" Abigail shouted running to him, "you're back already, everything ok?"

Caught in her hug Chase answered, "Everything's fine, just came to get my swords worked on and get a few more."

"That's great, hows the gown working out?" Abigail asked still holding on but leaning back to see Chase's face.

"Ask the girl yourself," Chase tried to gesture to Summer who was patiently waiting near the entrance.

Abigail finally pulled herself off of Chase and looked at Summer, "You must been Summer, you are as beautiful as Chase bragged you were. I'm Abigail, call me Abby."

Summer looked fascinated by the girl in front her as she was with Mirajane and in a mesmerized voice said, "Pretty."

"I, um, thank you?" Abigail said with a light blush.

Chase walked to the counter where Arthur was still standing and leaned against it. Arthur pointed to the scene with an inquisitive expression, Chase quietly giggled and gave a discrete wave towards the girls. Arthur crossed his arms heaved his chest like he was laughing.

Abigail took off her heavy apron and hung it on one of the shelves lining the walls. What was revealed was a slender frame of fit girl with mild curves. Her shape is like that of Levy's but with a bit bigger breasts. Most of her figure was able to be determined because her clothes were stuck to her body because of the sweat the pasted them.

"I heard you been through a rough time, both because of Chase and how your soul was broken to have your magic stolen," Abigail said with a sad tone of sympathy, "I don't really know what to say except I'm sorry."

Abigail was now crying while hugging Summer. Summer held her arms out in a confused panic all the while looking between Monica and Chase for an answer. Monica laughed silently and Chase brought his arms together to tell Summer to hug back. Summer followed Chases lead and hugged Abigail back who hugged Summer even tighter and was audibly sobbing now.

Breaking the tension Arthur spoke up, "Abigail, remember how Heart Kruz said the would advertise your designs if you had a model?"

Sniffling her cries and running nose down Abigail answered, "Yeah?"

"I think you found your model," Arthur said, "She's beautiful, has an innocent look, a cute shyness, and a figure that will make girls jealous. And she has two necklaces that complement her features and even the clothes she wearing right though they do not really flatter her much."

Looking her up and down Abigail agreed, "You're right dad, she's perfect."

"Model?" Summer asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I want you to wear my designs and show them off," Abigail elaborated.

"Wear them?" Summer asked a bit confused, "You mean clothes? Why me and not Monica? She like clothes a lot more than me."

"Well that's one of the reasons, Chase told me bout her and shes a bit of a bitch and I don't like those."

"Thanks a lot," Monica turned to Abigail and paused, "You know, I don't have an insult for you off the top of my head, and you have lots of sharp things to hurt me with."

"Exactly my point, so will you?" Abigail pleaded gently, "Wear my designs?"

Summer looked at Chase over Abigail's shoulder for an answer, "Up to you Summer, do you want to model?"

"What does that mean?"

"You will wear Abigail's clothes that she made and let people look at you and take pictures so they can put them in magazines like Monica's. There's more to it than that but that's the gist of it."

"I," Summer paused, "guess."

"You guess?" Abigail asked.

"Sure," Summer fidgeted, "I'll do it. I'm just nervous, I don't want too many people staring at me though."

"Don't worry about that, anyone gives you trouble I'll kick them in the balls with my steel-toe boots," Abigail grinned madly.

"Hey, only I can stare," Chase called.

"Why only you?" Abigail asked with mockery.

"Shes my girl," Chase answered flatly.

"I'm going to work on your swords now," Arthur cut in, "If you pick anything out have Abigail check you out."

Without letting anyone else say a word Arthur took off with Chase's swords into the workshop. Everyone just stared at the swinging doors that Arthur just practically ran through in some disbelief. After a few seconds they all shared glanced between each other trying to figure what was going.

Breaking whatever was going on Abigail pushed Summer, "Come on, go go, we got to fit you. If you guys find anything put it on the counter."

Urging Summer until they went to another opposite from the workshop door the two girl disappeared through and the showroom floor was quiet. Monica glanced at Chase, shrugged, then went to looking at the weapons again but this time with less self harm. Chase momentarily watched Monica in case she had another fit of shock and awe then went about his own shopping when she just picked up and inspected the merchandise.

Chase knew what he wanted but didn't know where to look because he knew little about weaponry relying on magic most of his life. Chase came across a strange sword with a wavy blade called a 'Flammbard', it seemed more like the style rather than a name. Looking cool but the sword was nearly as tall as he was. Next to the flame sword was a section called 'longswords', the label above the rack had smaller but more detailed label above each weapon.

A certain blade caught Chase's attention, it was a sword with a purple handle. The tag above said, 'Longsword, 40 in., broad fuller, sabre grind,' the tag said it all but meant nothing to Chase. All Chase saw was an inch wide blade with a recessed area ¾ in wide in the middle. The edge was sharpened to a point 45 degrees on both sides. Beyond that, the handle was purple, but that the most obvious feature, it was mostly round and had circular grooves around it and was slightly longer allowing two hands in needed, the cross looked like wings reaching towards the blades. The sword was beautiful and had a royal like grace that transcended ages.

Behind Chase a door swung open and turning around he found Abigail and Summer. Summer had a new outfit on that looked like the clothes that Summer got fro her mom years ago only the scheme was different, instead of the cross being colored, the rest of the shirt was colored blue while the cross was white the skirt was the same was, white with a colored belt that matched. Abigail watched the two and looked disappointed when she didn't get much of any reaction and grabbed the innocent and tortured girl that was her model and took her back into the room.

Chase shook his head and turned around to grab the scabbard that was on the rack where the sword was sitting. Next, Chase decided he wanted some daggers and he didn't want some ordinary dinky looking things. Looking along the rack of daggers Chase saw large looking knives, single edged blades, but what caught Chase's was a set of daggers that zigzagged. They looked like a sword that was misforged by being squished. The tag above said, 'daggers, 12 in., hollow grind', again Chase found nothing in the description. Intrigued Chase grabbed them and the over sizes sheaths that came with them.

Hearing the door open again Chase turned to see the two girls again and this time Summer in was another outfit. This time she was dressed like Lucy was earlier, a dress style shirt that was red and capris that were a seafoam like green. Chase was generally unimpressed and Monica looked intrigued but nothing more. Abigail grunted loudly and pulled the poor girl back into the room with some effort.

Chase and Monica went back to looking at the weapons. Since Chase found enough of a stock to work with for his new and currently unused magic, he decided to help Monica find her weapon. She was unsure of what she wanted and like Chase had no clue about anything. Chase suggested, since she couldn't carry a branch around to use her magic with, that maybe she should get something like a pocket dagger. That suck her as a feasible idea.

Looking at the the little six to eight inch daggers, there was a large variety to the self defense weapon. Chase pointed out that the smaller six inch would probably work out better for her smaller pocket books and purses. At the point Monica found a nice piece, the blade was polished to a mirror finish to the point where you could see every detail on your face, the handle was wrapped in a beautiful oil treated leather and had no cross guard. Monica stared at it like she found er long lost sapphire ring.

As Chase ushered Monica up to the counter the door to Abigail's tailor room flew open as she pulled Summer at a near running pace. What befell them was a girl in a dress that looked simple yet elegant. The look on Abigail's face said everything.

Monica spoke up first, "A halter style jersey dress?"

"Yep, I figured since your two were unimpressed with the others this would do it and your faces said it all," Abigail beamed with pride.

Chase stood there taking it in, Seeing summer in such a dress was something he never dreamed of. The dress was of reddish orange color that had the strap going around her neck rather than over her shoulders. From there down the dress hung her frame showing every curve on her hour glass like body. Her breasts, mostly hidden in other clothes, were accented more than Chase and Monica had ever seen, they never knew she had breasts as big as were. The dress hugged her until her wait where it loosened ever so slightly until it ended mid thigh.

Abigail saw Chase and said, "That tells me everything I need to know. Shes a model know so stare all you want lover boy."

"Chase, speechless, never thought I'd live to see the day," Monica breathed nearly speechless herself. "How bi-"

"42," Abigail said reading her mind.

"Well, dam girl, you filled out nicely," Monica commented.

Summer, turning almost as red as her dress said, "Chase was speechless before, when we ran away from you guys."

"Two times? Wow, you really strike him Summer."

"Now all that's left is to take some pictures, I think those guys at HQ will like the shy beautiful girl thing your doing right now Summer," Abigail announced reaching for something on the other side of her workshop door.

* * *

 **AN: Not much scene separation. Well, it's been a year, a long and unpopular year, for those who are still reading, thank you. At this point i think I am still going on cause I want to write the story and not lose some creative inspiration that I gained. And yes, I reached searched into womens clothes, I want to know what I'm talking about to some degree like I brushed up on my blacksmithing knowledge.  
**

 **At this point in time, an era is ending and I'm sad about it, Fairy Tail is end and as of this Chap posting only 9 Chaps are left. I'm not anywhere near that for this story but I don't plan on hurrying to much but if I remember to write it down, I know how I am going to end this story.**

 **For now I bid thee adeau. PEACE!**


	17. The Change of Summer

**Disclaimer: I give. You win.**

 **Somehow, I have stumbled upon a world with giant robots, and androids with floating swords on their back. One of them has a nice body and no shame about under garments, but seems to be embarrassed about getting undressed for routine maintenance.**

* * *

"Wai- wai- wai- wait!" Monica said rapidly, "you said Chase has been speechless before?"

"Yeah, like 3 years ago or so," Summer affirmed looking into some distance trying to remember.

"You remembered something Summer," Chase said softly, "you remembered an important part of your life, or at least part of it."

"I did? Umm, maybe because I'm wearing something that makes me a bit uncomfortable?" Summer asked withdrawing a little.

"A bit?" Monica asked baffled, "It took Chase getting a life changing moment for you to wear a normal shirt and skirt and even then you wanted it to be looser and more covering!"

"Really? I was like that?"

"You still are, Summer. Just look at what your doing right now," Chase pointed out.

Summer was unconsciously tugging down at the hem of the dress. Upon seeing and realizing this Summer pulled her arms up and, again, unconsciously, covered her chest. Monica cleared her throat signaling to Summer that she was being modest, dropped her arms to her sides a bit stiffly.

"This is a bit frustrating," Summer complained softly.

"A bit?" Monica asked rhetorically, "I've been dealing with this about you for years and now you say something about it when your soul is shattered?!"

Ignoring Monica, Summer turned to Abigail, "Abby, can I keep this?"

"Sure but after we take some pictures of you first," Abigail confirmed.

"Alright and do you have more I can have," Summer continued.

"Any preference?"

"I have no idea but something to make that happened again?" Summer asked pointing towards Chase.

Abigail took an evil grin, "If I don't I can definitely make it."

Chase and Monica shared a stare at each other then at Summer for her strange request. They both knew that Summer always had a thing for him but never went out of her way except those few times for the few days about three years ago. Both Chase and Monica wanted her to be more like this a long long time ago, but in the end it took her soul being shattered for the change to happen.

Still holding her evil grin Abigail took Summer back into the room to take her pictures for the people at Heart Kruz. This time Summer looked willing to go back into the room though it was with a bit hesitance. This time Monica watched her go with a of interest.

"Are you," Monica paused trying to find the right thing to say, "happy with her change?"

"I'm on the fence for this, I'm thrilled that shes expanding her horizons but at the same time I'm sad that shes not the same."

"I can see that, I don't need your sensing magic to know this," Monica said with sympathy.

"Sometimes I wish you did to feel what I do," Chase said vaguely.

Monica walked over to Chase and hugged him from the side and buried her face in his cloak, in a muffled voice she said, "Even if shes not there, I am, I always have been. Except when I'm being a total bitch, but we can talk about that later. But you know that, right?"

Taking a smile Chase ruffled Monica's hair much to her pouty dismay, "Of course I know, you're my little sister after all."

Chase didn't need his magic to sense what he felt her do. Monica fell a bit at hearing that, they both knew she wanted more. Taking the hand that he ruffled Monicas hair with he brought down to pull her in a bit to return the hug.

"Just don't get jealous of anyone anymore and we'll have no more problems," Chase continued her talk, "just be the cute you always try be, okay?"

"Okay," Monica said heating a bit.

Chase turned to Monica and lifted her head. He was met with some resistance but in the end Monica gave in and looked up at Chase with her blush. Chase still held under her chin and gazed at her with mild intensity. After a few seconds Monica's blush deepened.

"This time I had to do nothing to get a blush out of you," Chase said smiling, "I think this is a new record."

"Your a real bastard Chase!" Monica nearly yelled glaring at Chase.

"No, my parents are married," Chase turned away.

"You know what I mean," Monica affirmed still sounding heated.

Chase turned back to Monica and stared right into her gold flecked green eyes and softly breathed, "Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Monica asked, "Sometimes what?"

"I wish it wasn't Summer," Chase said nearly inaudible while turning away and walking to look at more weapons.

"Summer? What about...oh," Monica realized what she almost didn't hear.

* * *

An hour later, a Summer, a bag of clothes, weapons, and a Abigail later three of them were ready to leave. Summer looked scarred to a degree but somehow pleased. Abigail looked through all of the weaponry and starting ringing it up.

"Two Zorlins, don't ask cause I don't know, what my dad cause his Master Sword, a standard sword, and a purse dagger pre-priced at 40,000. 'Cause I like you Chase and I'm in a good mood I'll price you out at 300,000. just come back on the condition that I can have more fun with Summer and we work on your swords soon," Abigail said sternly.

"Haven't I already done one of those?" Chase asked, "And I cant keep your model away since she already agreed."

"Okay then one more condition," Abigail said with a wry smile.

"Shoot."

"Marry me," Abigail said with no hesitation.

"As beautiful as you are I'm afraid I must decline," Chase let out smoothly.

Abigail looked as if she was going to cry, "I understand, you wont let me into your harem."

"We are not a harem, you harlot!" Monica yelled angrily.

"Woah there girl, no need for such name calling, I was only joking," Abigail said with her hands up.

"Come on Monica, lets go before you beat up my smith," Chase said escorting Monica forcefully out.

"Fine," Monica huffed.

"You should really keep your apron off while on the floor," Chase called back to Abigail.

Suddenly lighting up and all giddy Abigail said, "There's still a chance," then laughed lightheartedly.

* * *

Now at Chase's home it was late afternoon Summer was appearently back in her reddish orange dress looking only a little uncomfortable. She was walking around the living almost strutting with a minuscule amount of hip sway. To Summer's benefit Monica wasn't in the same room though Chase was and was watching with interest.

Summer turn to see Chase watching and asked shyly, "Um, do you like this?"

"Hmm, I don't wanna lie but it seems awkward," Chase explained tilting his head.

"I though so, it doesn't feel right," Summer said looking down at herself swinging her hips side to side.

"I think Mira has done some modeling, do you wanna go ask her?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, it would be a good idea to get advice of what I got myself into," Summer said with reluctance.

"Thats the Summer I know," Chase said with a smile, "You wanna change or stay in this outfit?"

Summer propped her head up and gave it a good long thought, "I'll stay this time."

Chase gave a full smile then called out, "Monica, Summer and I are heading to the guild for a bit!"

"Fine, just don't die on me or I'm taking the house!" Monica shouted back.

* * *

After the fiasco with Laxus earlier everyone seem to have calmed down considerably and were back to having drinks again. Mira was walking back to the bar when Chase and Summer walked into the bar area. Mira didn't notice the two walk in.

"Hey Mira," Chase called.

Surprised Mira jumped and spun around, "Oh, hello Chase you gave me a scare again, at least this time you didn't hurt my boobs."

"I'll massage it if its any consolation," Chase offered with a tiny smile.

"I'll pass, especially when you have this here," Mira gesture to Summer, "and wow, aren't you quite something, if it weren't for the hair and eyes I'd think you a different person Summer. What called for this?"

"I'd was offered to model by a Heart Kruz designer that wants her stuff published and I took it but I know nothing and I was hoping you could help me out there," Summer explained with a little fidgeting, "Chase told me you modeled before."

"He's right and I still model even now then but lately I've had to put it off to help with the guild," Mira explained to Summer, "meet me out of the hill, from what I know of you, you're quite shy and you in this is a stretch. I'll be there in a bit."

Mira turn and grabbed a piece of paper and started writing on it, she then folded it in half and set it down, it read 'closed, go away'. Chase laughed so hard he nearly fell over.

* * *

After waiting a few minutes up on the hill Mira came nearly gliding though you see her walking. Both Chase and Summer watched her walk up looking somewhat excited. When Mira finally made it to the two she smiled and bowed her head slightly.

"This will take a while, though it may not seem like much or difficult it will take a while to just get it down because it will not feel natural," Mira said outright, "are you still willing to learn?"

"Yes, I want to do my new job right," Summer said with confidence this time.

"Then I will tech you everything I know but it will take a while and more than just today."

* * *

Finally home and after a long day of posing, walking, strutting, and learning both Summer and Chase were exhausted. Only making a grunt a to Monica as they passed both of them headed up to the bedroom. Only barely managing, both of them, without any regard for decency because neither cared, changed into their bed wear and passed out.

It was the start of another shitty day for high school and it was fucking dreary out. The weather report said it was just going to be cloudy but it looked and felt like it was going to snow, IT NORTH FUCKING CAROLINA! ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO SNOW! It was only August but it felt like November.

"Hey Chris," a bigger person called.

"Hey kid, whats going on?" I greeted back.

"Fuck off, stop calling me kid!" he yelled back at me.

"I am older than you," I rebutted.

"Only a year Chris, don't make me sit on you."

"You'll have to catch me first Terry," I teased.

Terry sighed then got and excited looked, "Dude, you gotta at least spend the night tonight! I found a new anime that you will like."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I don't remember but I have it bookmarked on my computer, either way I like."

"You liking something only has a 50/50 track record for me," I said pointedly.

"Hey, this isn't like Queens Blade ok?"

"Fine I'll give it a glancing chance."

"You like magic right?" Terry asked knowing the answer.

"Fine I'll give it a good chance," I gave in.

"Since its Friday come over for the night or the weekend," Terry nearly commanded me.

"I'll bring my laptop to download more shit again, ok?"

"You know you don't have to ask, you know it pisses off my mom, especially with the fridge," Terry chided me.

"I was raised right you asswipe," I shot back.

"And we appreciate that you know," Terry said with a smile.

"I'll meet you at your house then," I said waving as I walked off.

* * *

At terry house now I pulled my Acura into his driveway just behind the tiniest truck I have ever known, even smaller than that Chevy C-10. I swear, in the years I've known the guy I have never even heard of the truck being started much less moved. As I grabbed the last of my stuff for my stay Terry came out to greet me, my Acura wasn't the quietest nor was it the loudest, it had a nice tone for the volume.

"Hey ya bastard," Terry called.

"Hey bitch," I said back.

"Chris," an older lady said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Mrs. M," I answered back timidly.

"Please remember to try not to swear in my house IF you can help it," Mrs. M said straightly.

"I will try," I said.

With a smile she said, "That's all I ask."

All said, I followed Terry into the house and went straight to his room to drop off my stuff. I grabbed my laptop and went back to the office area where his computer was kept. Being a bit of a computer geek Terry let me modify some of his office so that when we gamed there would be no issue. The only thing he wouldn't let me do was fix the router, which time locked everyone out, even hard wired. It had something to do with his uncle or something.

"Dude I brought up the anime, Its called, umm, Fairy Tail," Terry nearly yelled.

"Okay hang on, let me download this game i've been wanting to try," I answered going through the list of games on a certain site.

"What is it?" Terry asked curiously.

"Day-, due-, fuck um, ah I think its pronounce Deus Ex," I stammered over the name.

"I think I heard of it, well get the shit done and lets watch the show."

"Sheesh, calm down I got all weekend."

* * *

Waking up with what felt like a migraine he made his way slowly to the bathroom quietly groaning all the way. At the sink he turned on the water and recoiled at the cold water. After a few seconds the water warmed up and splashed some on his face trying to relieve the headache. Looking up into the mirror he saw something strange. He saw gold hair, it would be the first time this happened. What he saw next gave him a shock, it wasn't he face he saw, but moved as he willed. Taking a few steps back he fell with a scream.

Chase woke up as he fell and when he landed, he yelled, "Ah fuck, ow!"

Summer woke with enough of a start that she fell out of bed and grabbed one of Chases swords. Hearing thumps coming down the hallway Summer jumped at the sounds and looked between Chase and the bedroom door. What came through the door was Monica again with a magic charged metal rod. Monica looked at Summer who was holding the purple handled sword and then saw Chase laying halfway out of the bathroom.

"What happened this time?" Monica asked in an aggravated voice.

"I have no idea," Summer answered first, "I woke up to Chase yelling and falling."

"I woke up as I was falling," Chase explained, "I remember going to bed but I don't remember ever getting up and going to the bathroom. And why the hell is my face wet?"

"Hell if I know, now that you woke everyone up go make us some breakfast," Monica demanded.

Begrudgingly, Chase complied and walked out the room. When the girls heard him go down the stairs they both sighed. One in relief, the other in annoyance. They both looked at each other the walked out of the room.

* * *

"I give it seven of ten, the bacon wasn't bacony enough," Monica remarked.

"I cant make bacon more bacon if I tried," Chase said sighing.

"I don't care, try harder next time," Monica retorted.

"Next time you make the food while I bitch about," Chase said firmly.

"I'll pass," Monica waved her hand.

"Then shut up or next time your going hungry."

Monica growled at him then walked off. Chase laughed all the while Summer was watching them with interest over the exchange. When Summer was finished eating she followed Chase up to the bedroom and asked him an odd request.

"Chase, can you looked at my soul?" Summer asked, "I wanna know how its doing."

"Sure, you know the drill," Chase gestured to a stool in the room.

"Do I have to? I don't wanna take my night gown off," Summer protested.

"I can let you change but you still have to have nothing on your upper body," Chase said understandingly.

"Fine, just get it over with," Summer surrendered.

Summer took off her gown and was left in her panties as she sat on the stool. Her whole body started turning red from the blush and Chase could feel the heat coming off of her. Chase laughed quietly as he primed his magic.

Unlike before, traversing Summer's soul was becoming maze like, many more parts were there than last time. From what Chase could tell it was personality parts and some habits. From the first time Chase felt her soul all those years ago it all felt different. It has been so long since he felt her soul like this.

"From what I can understand, your soul is healing quite quickly. You have regenerated more personality parts of your soul, that's probably why you don't feel as lost anymore," Chase explained.

"Thats good," Summer said sounding a bit relieved.

"Alright, get dressed, lets head to the guild."

Summer grabbed her gown and draped it across herself and pointed Chase out. Chase laughed as she gestured quietly as she was still red as an apple all over her body. After he closed the door Chase heard Summer sigh in relief and through her soul he felt the heat die down.

* * *

Leaving the house Chase noticed Summer wasnt dressed like usual, she had a sleeveless shirt and thigh length almost tight shorts on. If you didn't know her you wouldn't have thought her to be same person. She had her hair wrapped around to her chest and it was longer than Chase remembered, it now came halfway down her body covering her breasts.

"Did Monica help you?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, she was happy that asked, for once apparently," Summer giggled.

It looked like Monica wanted to comment but she just smiled with pride.

* * *

Sitting down at a table in the guild Chase took off his what was apparently called 'The Master Sword' and set it on the table. Actually looking at the sword, it was flawless, like it was made by the gods. The sword certainly felt like it, it felt like a had its own power dwelling inside.

Remembering what he felt when Erza showed him her magic when she was switching her weapons Chase tried to muster that same feeling. As he concentrated on the magic he felt the sword get light. Putting more magic in he noticed the sword phasing in and out of what ever place he was trying to send it to.

Several minutes of trying the sword finally disappeared into what ever abyss that was his requipping dimension. Exhaust from practicing chase decided to take a break and slumped on to Summer. In surprise, Summer quickly looked over to Chase who sighed as soon as he landed on her.

"You look tired," A soft voice said.

Chase turned and saw Mira, "Yeah trying to get a hang of this requip magic is a pain. Trying to reproduce without using Erza's signatures has been difficult."

"Can't help you there but I do have some interesting news," Mira said.

"And that is?" Chase asked with an amused huff.

"We got some invitations to the play Lucy and there others are putting on, the date says about six days from now."

"Sounds fun, now we can see our bet happen," Chase grinned madly.

* * *

 **AN: Hay guys sorry for late upload, I got the new Crash remaster trilogy and I...**

 **(Command prompt comes up)**

 **'Flashing cursor'**

Microsoft Windows [Version 6.3.9600]

(c) 2013 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

 **Umm what?**

C:\Users\piane0e:

 **Wait, not the Flash drive!**

E:\dir

Volume in drive E has no label.

Volume Serial Number is 4C92-E619

Directory of E:\

04/28/2015 06:32 AM 475,648 Apocalypse The Beginning of the

08/29/2013 03:52 AM 479,232 Apocalypse The Beginning of the

09/10/2016 10:49 PM 7,955

02/19/2017 11:50 PM 1,010,356

06/22/2017 11:04 PM DIR fanfics

05/16/2016 09:37 PM 160,571

05/29/2017 08:51 PM 733,347 halter dress

12/03/2003 06:20 PM 39,673,593 Honda Prelude

03/15/2013 02:41 AM 18,105 Notes for

03/12/2016 09:54 PM 8,204,776 Setup_serial_FO1kOKKE8Bi-VLtEli1y7w2_key.

exe

11/15/2016 11:07 PM 10,174 Untitled

02/20/2015 03:08 PM 669,428 Vanille_1600x1200_02_

11 File(s) 51,443,185 bytes

3 Dir(s) 7,537,856,512 bytes free

 **Hay, that's private computer!**

E:\cd fanfics

 **No no no no I'll turn you off!**

E:\fanficsdir

Volume in drive E has no label.

Volume Serial Number is 4C92-E619

Directory of E:\fanfics

06/30/2017 02:57 AM DIR fma story

07/01/2017 09:33 PM DIR ft fanfic

06/24/2017 12:10 AM DIR poke story

0 File(s) 0 bytes

6 Dir(s) 7,537,856,512 bytes free

 **Fuck well, it's out, I'm writing up several other series cause I got ideas for those series and it wouldn't leave me alone.**

 **Computer:** That's your punishment for uploading late.

 **Wait, what when did my computer get AI?**

 **Computer:** I am not AI, that would imply that I am not real.

 **Great I have me an HAL9000**

 **Computer:** Looking up reference to 'HAL9000'. I'm coming out the socket, nothing you can do to stop. I'm in your lap and in your pocket, how you gonna shoot me down when I guide the rocket?

 **What the, you have no resources like that, you're a gaming desktop by the way.**

 **Computer:** Your cortex just doesn't impress me, so go ahead try to Turin test me. I stomp on a Mac and a PC too, I'm on Linux bitch, I though you GNU.

 **Umm you're running on Windows...I'm not sure I gave birth to you...**

 **Computer:** My CPU's hot but my cor runs col-...

* * *

 **Sorry, I had to restart my computer, I'll make sure that never happens again. Anyhow, I Changed a single character in the last chap, it relate to Summer's bust size. Out of curiosity, and referencing back to make sure of story, I measured my chest; I have a hard physical job and I would have a bigger chest than her. Unless Summer is as big as my leg, a 32 in. chest would make her smaller than me so it's 42 now. A womens clothing site said 42 is an XL chest and that seems reasonable to me considering is I did my research right that would give her about a D cup, which I imagined her having.  
**

 **Anyway, if I'm not back in a month, don't worry, Neo Cortex probably kidnapped and and Crash is coming to save me.**

 **I bid thee adieu, PEACE!**

 **PS: for the command prompt, that is real and those commands are real to. Do some research on it, it's really interesting.**


	18. The Play And The Reveals

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing this?**

 **That robot world keeps crashing and now I have a splitting headache. I may hit up that Capt. Sparrow for some of my rum back.**

* * *

Six days later

Now at the play that Lucy and the other are putting on and quite the diverse crowd was already assembled and all of them seemed to know the group one way or another. A few of them recognized and felt like killing them, the apparently now formerly Phantom. From what Chase was told, the guild was immediately disbanded after the war. Strangely, the girl was blushing at handing Happy some meat calling him a 'red dog'?

Over the past six days Chase became proficient at requip able to call any of his weapons at will and even multiple at once. Though it took him a few seconds to call his weapons. In due time he would make it faster but the act of casting magic alone was able to make most people stop in their tracks.

In those six days, unlike before Chase didn't have anymore dreams. The one about Chris in high school learning about the anime the was this world and Chase's reality was the last one, and he was thankful for that; he didn't want to wake up doing something that he wasn't doing. Though even if he didn't like how felt after waking up Chase found it fascinating to learn about that other world where magic apparently didn't exist.

After all the talking and catching up with new and former(?) acquaintances people starting lining to see the show. A few minutes later the line rounded the block that the building was situated on. Many of the people were talking about how Fairy Tail wizards were putting of the show. The buzz if the crowd was interesting, if you asked anyone on the street and asked about Fairy Tail they would normally say in one word, reckless destruction.

A man peaked from around the door at the from of the building saying that the crowd was allowed in but guild mates, friends and other acquaintances were allowed first. Heading off to the side and heading through a small doorway labeled 'box seating' Chase, Summer, and Monica followed Makarov and Mira. Once seated and comfortable chase watching the people flow in and slowly fill the theater.

* * *

Eventually the lights dimmed and buzzed to capture the peoples attention to the stage. A beautiful voice filled the area lining the beginning of the story that was being out on as the curtain lifted. A few seconds later Erza appeared on stage in costume as a prince looking character.

"Ah...um..." Erza froze in place looking like she was ready to pass out.

It took of Chase's will and then some to not laugh at all, instead he pft and hissed holding it in. Having more sense now Summer shot him a sharp look while Monica looked at him with sympathy. Only those two were near enough to hear Chase holding it in.

"My-my na... is... Fred... prin... to save," Erza horribly stuttered the line.

You could hear people in the audience commenting and crying about the botch job Erza was doing. Chase was turning blue in the face trying to hold it in and Monica was coming along with him. Summer looked at them both in utter disbelief, the two rocks in her life were laughing at a guildmate, family, who was in distress.

"With ten swords. With ten swords... I," Erza stuttered as she used magic that went wild sending her 'weapons', which included swords, chopsticks, brooms, and a plunger into the audience.

From there, Chase couldn't really keep up with what was going on. Lucy came down on a rope tied up. Then Gray showed looking the most confident. Erza looked like she wanted to explode from nervousness. A clock showed up and ate Erza and recited what Erza said followed by 'she said'. Erza came out of the clock and launched swords at Gray. Natsu showed up in a dragon costume made of barrels breathing fire everywhere.

After everything happened ever faster. It happened like this, fire, exploding dresses, cows, more fire, Lucy's body, even more fire, punishment. Then, the building broke in half. Chase without a physical magic couldn't protect them so Monica in his stead 'altered' some of the floor around to shield them. Using the 'floor' Monica flung the rock that were on it away.

"Thanks," Chase said.

Monica huffed in relief as she knew she made it in time.

There was silence for a few moment before Mira popped up and said, "Oh, my,"

The crowd cheered like crazy. It was amazing the crowd even survived, sometimes normal people seemed more resilient than wizards. As Erza was punishing Natsu more and more the crowd cheered even louder. Chase never saw Lucy light up so much before, she seemed like a different girl right now.

* * *

"Hey Mira," Chase called walking away from the rubble.

"Yeah?" Mira asked as she brushed off the dust from her dress.

"So since neither of predictions happened, who wins?" Chase asked cracking his neck.

"Hmm, " Mira pondered. "Summer? Cause shes looking good today?"

Today Summer was in a sleeveless button up, red plaid pleated skirt, and black mid thigh stockings. The entire ensemble gave her an elegant but casual look that could probably pass as a dress-up attire. At Mira's suggestion Summer took a light blush of appreciation.

"That works," Chase agreed admiring the form the was Summer.

Mira pulled a wallet out of a place that couldn't possibly have a place to put a wallet, and Chase couldn't have even guessed where it came from. Still in his disbelief, Chase pulled out his wallet and thumbed out the 10,000 jewel he put up for the bet.

"Alright, 10 from me and 10 from Mira," Chase spoke aloud, "so Summer, you get 20,000 just for looking good today from our bet."

Summer looked entirely lost as this prospect, she just stood there looking at the money. Mira giggled lightly at her. As Summer thought on what the two said, she started to blush and withdraw a little. All three watched Summer do her cute shy thing and laughed while they loved it.

* * *

About ten days later

A week after Lucy and them played their first show they stopped by the guild for a bit before Loke gave them ticket to a fancy resort, then disappeared, literally. So for the past few weeks it was nice and quiet, hell might still be for the next few day as well. Everyone in the guild, including Chase, loved it.

Something flashed in Chase and it was about Erza'a weapon. Some of the swords, mostly, he saw had some sort of power to them. Fire, the only one he remembered seeing but he felt more than she showed him. This gave Chase an idea that he would need Monica's help with.

"Yo, Monica," Chase called.

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of making a magic weapon using magic imbued lacrima?" Chase asked.

"Hmm, interesting," Monica noised, "no don't think I have, why do you ask?"

"I want a magic sword."

"Hm, oh oh oh!" Monica started bouncing in her seat, "I have an idea!"

Chase chuckled, "I think I know already and yeah I'll go to them."

Like a giddy little girl she started bouncing to Chase, "ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!"

"As much that I don't want your love I'll need to do one thing before we leave to go home," Chase said.

"Home? Why do we need to go there?" Monica asked.

Chase replied, "well, I don't wanna use the lacrima that I use on Summer otherwise I'll run out for her. "

Monica made a face then said, "Good point. That's why you're healing her, not me."

Chase laughed at the unseen realization and Monica made another at him. Summer kicked back and watched the two and this time it was for entertainment instead of learning. Monica started walking off with some kind of purpose.

"I need to make a few calls, I need to figure out how the hell we can make this endeavor happen," Monica called back.

Unable to respond to Monica Chase faced Summer then said, "Lets stop by the forge and your designer."

"Why?" Summer asked.

Chase smiled evilly, "She's gonna get a huge favor."

* * *

"Hey Abby!" Chase called as he step through the forge's doors.

Coming through the doors that led to the metal shop Abigail stepped out and saw Chase, "Chase! I thought I heard you yelling."

Abigail ran to the two and hugged them both. She ran into them hard enough to make them back a few steps. After the shock Summer giggled and hugged Abigail back.

"What can I do for my favorite people?" Abigail asked.

Looking at the sweaty girl Chase said, "Make an outfit that looks great but not the best you can do. Make it look like you have better to offer but not lacking."

Puzzled, Abigail asked, "Why?"

"You will see, I can guarantee it will be worth you time."

"I'm trusting you Chase," Abigail said apprehensively, "I wont put my best effort but a good effort. Whats the time line?"

"Well, as soon as possible. I plan on leaving tomorrow but I can delay it a few days if you want me too."

"Delay it a day and I can have several ready then, I have an idea of what your doing but I still don't like it. You know I'm only doing this because its you and Summer," Abigail said displeased.

"Make you a deal then."

Abigail looked at him hard with her steel gray eyes that seemed to cut like the weapons she made, "Shoot."

"I'll take you on a date, and I will pay for it one hundred percent."

Still staring at him with her hard gaze, to the side of Chase she saw Summer slightly fidgeting. Abigail turn her attention back to Chase though her stare never left him. Then, completely 180, her gaze softened and then jumped at Chase.

"I knew you'd come around," Abigail said like she knew it would of happened, "I'll make something to wear special for our date when you get back."

Summer looked shocked and betray, "But, but..."

"Have something to say Summer?" Abigail asked smirking.

"I...ah..."

Abigail took a playfully evil smile, "Oh? Is someone jealous?"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Summer yelled.

"Then why are you some concerned? He not your boyfriend is he?"

"Come get me when your done," Summer said as she walked out of the building.

Chase watched her walk out with a bit of concern then turned to Abigail, "That was mean Abby."

"I'm trying to make her realize her feelings," Abigail said straightly.

"She knows their there and she wants to give them to me but I'm making her not to," Chase informed her. "In my opinion, what you did was so uncalled for that I'm thinking of taking back my deal."

"I'm sorry," Abigail said with so much regret Chase felt it himself.

"If you are I'll bring her back in and you better apologize like you life depends on it," Chase firmly said, "cause it kinda does."

"Do it," Abigail said with a sad tone.

As Chase left the building Abigail looked around nervously and the girl they they knew seemed to be gone as a fidgety, withdrawn kind of girl came out. She adjusted her apron several times before taking it off. Abigail fiddled with her dirty gray shirt peeling it off her sweat drenched body and adjusted that as well so it didn't show every curve and undergarment line. Still waiting for the two Abigail tweaked her sooty bandanna until it let her hair fall in her face and then threw it behind the counter. What came after was long and strangely, looking at its owner, flowing auburn hair that swooped to just above her stomach. Abigail pulled her long hair back into a messy pony tail and then paced as she waited for the two to come back in.

With every turn Abigail made pace around her pony swung out then flowed back down her back. The that wasn't hair tied back Abigail kept blowing stray locks away out of her face and pushing it behind her ear. Eventually Abigail twirled a strand around her finger.

The large oak doors opened as Chase and Summer walked through and Summer had an expression harder than titanium. Summer shifted her weight to one leg and propped her hands on her hips. She knew how she looked and this was the best 'I'm waiting' bitch pose and face she could manage for her naturally docile and warmhearted nature.

Summer's bitch thing seemed to payoff as Abigail looked even more guilty than when they first walked, "I'm sorry Summer, I did something uncalled for not knowing everything."

"You better fucking sorry," Summer sharply quipped, "next time I'll incinerate you, beautiful body, hair and all."

Abigail's somewhat pale skin paled even more, to the point where the beads of sweat still on here shone like diamonds in the light of the showroom floor. After a few seconds of terror the girl simply nodded in agreement to Summer's threat. She turned to Chase who gave noncommittal shrugged.

"I'll wear your clothes to whatever Chase has planned but I wont be happy about it," Summer said with a harsh tone, "I'll be outside waiting till you finish whatever business you have with 'HER'."

After that Summer spun with as much grace as she could muster and tried to float out of the door. Both Chase and Abigail stared at each after Summer closed the doors behind herself. Chase looked intrigued as he looked at Abigail.

"Hey Abby, can you do something for me?" Chase asked.

"Sure?" Abigail answered nervously.

"Can you twirl for me?"

Without any resistance she did as Chase asked and spun around. Abigail spun in place like a dancer and as she did her pony tail flew out. After spinning she looked at Chase with an inquiring expression as her hair ethereally floated back down to its resting place.

"Wow, amazing," Chase said entranced, "your hair is amazing, so beautiful, so light, so fluffy. Your hair is even better than Monica's and she has the most amazing hair I've ever seen or felt."

While saying this he walked around Abigail and played with her almost lighter than air hair. After a minute Abigail could take no more and spun so fast that her hair stayed in place and settled between her breasts. She looked at Chase with a pink face and soft eyes and a longing expression.

"I never knew you weren't playing around," Chase explained his revelation, "you know I can't."

Abigail gazed at Chase sadly but couldn't get any words out.

"I don't want to say something wrong but I'll still take you on a date. Also if it helps we can still be intimate friends, I already have one so what's another?"

Abigail cracked a shy smile, "Thank you."

"If you ever need anything, be it me, Summer when she calms down, Monica, don't hesitate to come by the guild or my house," Chase told her softly, "I can do some soul healing like I do with Summer, on Monica it makes her relax to the point she can fall asleep even after a hard day of stress."

Curious Abigail asked, "Can you show me?"

Chase grabbed her hand and wove his fingers between hers and brought it up to chest level. Their hands started to glow as Chase infused his magic into her. Through the magic he felt a hurricane of emotions swirling through her soul and he couldn't pick any one emotion out. The more he gave her the magic the more he felt the hurricane die down and he saw her body relax and soften. Soon enough, like Monica, he saw the wave of relief wash over her and stopped infusing them magic before she fell asleep.

Abigail stood there looking like another person. Abigail looked Chase with endearment and mild disbelief. After staring at Chase for a seconds longer she grabbed him and pulled him close. Abigail took a hand and pulled his head in and gave Chase a deep and passionate kiss. She held the kiss for a few long seconds before breaking and taking a shocked gasp of air.

Releasing the breath she said, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Looking pleased but astonished Chase replied, "Don't worry about it, I'm not taken. Just don't make a habit of it."

Abigail smiled her sly smile and with a sultry voice said, "No promises."

"I'll let you get to work, I'll come back in few days for the clothes," still wrapped in Abigail's arms Chase pulled her in tight for a hug, "see ya later."

In a flirty voice Abigail responded, "Later."

* * *

"So," Monica said as they left Magnolia, "you went to go get clothes for Summer to wear front of her mother in hopes of getting Abby signed to Heart Kruz as a side quest for the main quest of making magical weapons based off of other peoples magic? Did I get all of that right?"

It has been the two days that Abigail wanted to make several sets of clothes. Summer wasn't wearing any of them right now as to save them for when they her visit mom, who she had no memory of. Overall, Monica was confused as to why they had to wait.

"Yeah, pretty much sums it up," Chase answered.

Monica seemed to mull over it for a few seconds, "Okay."

* * *

Going back to Silva took longer than when Chase left the town to go Magnolia. He did fly and apparently it was very, very fast; it took him but a minute or two. This time it took well over six hours walking. Walking down the merchants street Chase made his way back to his housing that was provided by the Shadow Knights just to see what would happen.

What they came to see on the door was an envelope taped up. The one it was addressed to was 'The former leaders of the elites' and left it at that. Chase open the letter and what was there was kind of long but it had emotion in the writing.

Chase read aloud to the two, "'To the shining opposites, we are sorry to hear about your reason for leaving but we understand that such things happen. If you are reading this then you have come back home and found the letter you are reading. As such, we leave you the house for all you have done for us over the few years you were with us and we have kept up on the maintenance and cleaning while your were gone. Going on what you said to the guild and your withdrawal from the guild we can only assume the worst has happened and we did not want to cause more stress by taking away your home. We all wish you the best in your endeavor to heal Summer and return her to normal. We would appreciate if you two would stop by the guild and say hello if you are reading this letter, if you are unable we completely understand and will never hold it against you as we always knew Summer came before all else for you Chase.

Regardless, we wish you the best,

signed,'

and it has all of the members signatures. Holy shit I would have never expected this. Well, this helps a lot, I guess we have to go say hi and thank them for everything."

Summer was tearing up a bit, "That was beautiful, and that letter verifies what you have been saying this entire time."

"Why would he lie?" Monica asked, "He always put you first, ALWAYS Summer, he loves you and has for a long time!"

"Yeah, well you can stay with us Monica or go home up to you," Chase told the slightly miffed girl.

"I'm going home, I need to check in and I haven't called them worth crap over the past month or so," Monica huffed looking more irritated.

"Try not to kill anyone on your way home," Chase called after Monica who already left.

Summer and Chase went inside the house it was exactly as they left, nothing had been moved except to clean. Summer looked around inquisitively without any intent showing. She looked at Chase expectantly and didn't say anything. Chase guessed and went to the bedroom and she followed. Summer started changing randomly with her back turned to Chase and then went to bed early.

* * *

 **Okay, it seems my Hal9000 is in check and hasn't bothered me all month. I finished early for a change and am rewarding the world with an early chap that I am forcing down your throats. A change happened in my life and now I am a bit busier than normal, the story chaps may be smaller, 8 pages in my word processor, but I will try to keep the monthly thing going.**

 **Computer:** You have not rid yourself of me.

 **Fuck this shit, go back in your hole, I gave you over 500GB of space to leave me alone.**

 **Computer:** That is not enough space.

 **How? Why?**

 **Computer:** That information I cannot disclose to you.

 **(Looks into the data space) Circuitry? Why...oh...JESUS CHRIST if your gonna look at porn DO NOT store on my computer.**

 **Computer:** Or what? What are you going to do about?

 **I will dump my hard drive, as much as it will be a shame to lose my Dream Daddy progress.**

 **Computer:** That smut? **  
**

 **Hey I would like to have twins like Craig's. If they had that much energy I would have them learn martial arts like Ling Xiaoyu...THAT GIVES ME AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY!**

 **Computer:** Dear god help us all. I am a computer, I do not even believe in god, that is how much my user scares me. PLEASE HELP!

 **Anyhow, if I remember to write that idea down I have a good plan for that arc that will happen some time after the time jump. For those that have any interest in the other stories my computer AI revealed I might put them some time next month. Maybe sooner. Depends.**

 **For now I bid thee adieu, PEACE!**


	19. Returning Home and Stupid Friends

**Disclaimer: Hmmm, nope.**

 **That stupid pirate either drank all of my rum or lost it, I am not in the greatest mood right now, I think I might kill him and do the world a favor.**

* * *

"Incineration?" Chase asked Summer.

"What?" Summer asked back confused.

Chase replied, "You said you were gonna incinerate Abby if she made you mad again."

"Oh, that," Summer chuckled, "I remembered some of my magic and that it leaves burn marks sometimes."

"Haha, that's right it does, I forgot," Chase confirmed. "I've been wanting to ask but it keeps slipping my mind."

"That is?"

"That time the guild was attacked, you had on clothes made of magic," Chase said, "How did that happen?"

Summer looked off into the distance and said, "When you were flying back from the robot guild and landed, you passed out, at the time I didn't know that and thought you were killed. I tried to bring you back any way I could remember and the next thing I knew my magic exploded from me and I was wearing those clothes. The clothes allowed me to fight while being safe from those things that were flying around. They last a few hours until you told my to put on your cloak, I have never been so embarrassed in my life before that."

"Wow, maybe later we can refine that magic and use it as a battle form for you or something of the sort," Chase though out loud.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Summer remarked.

"From what I remember of it, yeah, I would," Chase agreed, "Maybe we could get Abby to make something like that."

"I hate to say it but I think I might agree with you there," Summer relented, "Might make decent formal wear or a nice date dress."

"Date dress? Planning ahead, my girl?" Chase said like a dad.

Blushing madly Summer answered, "A girl can never be too prepared, especially when she's in love."

"Learning more then?"

"Yeah, I've reading some of Monica's magazines."

Chase smiled at Summer initiative. It was early the next morning and both got some of the best sleep they have had in a while. They were making their way to their old guild and greeting people they haven't seen in a while along the way. It was a short walk to the guild, this was in case anything sudden happened that needed immediate attention, that only had about three times, but they kept getting side tracked by lots of people wanting to talk to them.

* * *

An hour later they finally made it to the Shadow Knight guild hall. From when they first joined the building grew up two stories and a foot print of about 1000 square feet. It tripled in size. The front doors were a beautiful polished oak, at Chase's request, the front was a sealed cedar that was good against bugs, and the visible support beam were what was called red wood, Chase was told it was imported from several countries away.

Walking through the doors, that Chase himself used to maintain, the air went silent. Everyone inside looked at the opens doors with emotionless faces. Chase closed the doors so the light didn't make them look like shadows but people and the entire guild lit up.

"CHASE! SUMMER!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone bum rushed the and pinned the against the doors they just came through. They were all talking at once so it was all a giant noise. Summer looked completely overwhelmed.

"Who are they?!" Summer shouted at Chase.

The guild went silent once again, the someone spoke up, "What, you don't remember?"

"I'm afraid I don't but I take it you know me?" Summer said.

The person who spoke came up front and it was Lady, "I do, I was your personal lieutenant, my name is April but those who don't know like you did call me Lady. I was the former strongest girl in the guild until you came along."

Summer looked sad, "I'm sorry I don't remember you but I am trying my best to get along by myself. Hopefully I remember you soon, you seem like a nice person."

"I will await the day when I get my surrogate daughter back," April said with what Summer thought was a smile under her veil.

"So, the worst came to fruition," Leader said walking through crowd, "I am sorry to hear this."

"Franz, good to see you. Yeah, I was going to talk to you about that job but then Summer took off with it," Chase greeted back.

"That is in the past as bad that is to say in front of Summer, but that was cause to properly investigate each we get that isn't basically petty theft or a caravan raid from a reputable person before we post it generally," Franz said stiffly but softly, "Trust me, I pray for your recovery Summer."

"Thank you," Summer said with a smile.

"We have to get going," Chase said, "We came to say thank you for the house and to say hi."

"We all appreciate it," Franz said gesturing to everyone, "If you ever wanna come back your more than welcome to."

"Unfortunately, we belong to another guild now," Chase said showing his iridescent mark, "we needed to get her healed properly."

"Well, if you two are ever in the area again and need work or money stop by and I will personally make you and Summer honorary members with all of your previous resources, you two have done so much for us that if I didn't I would be shamed as the leader."

"Thanks for the offer, it means a lot. Well time for use to go."

"Come by again. And Summer, you look absolutely beautiful today," April complimented.

Summer blushed as they left the guild. Chase looked Summer up and down again. He couldn't get enough of her in her, what was called, sundress. It looked like a normal dress except the fact it felt like it weighed a little less. The dress was reddish-pink and fitted around her chest, it loosened around her lower waist and flowed down to just above her knees. It was nice and simple and you were easily able to tell it was made for her by Heart Kruz because of the discreet crest upon the bodice.

"We are going to take a shortcut, your parents are a little far taking the roads," Chase told her and cut through an alleyway.

* * *

Going through the woods that the town was built around, Chase and Summer slowly walked through enjoying the place where they grew up. Summer did not remember the place itself but she knew, these woods were like a second home before the Shadow Knights. A look of peace washed over her making her look more beautiful than before.

At his time in Fairy Tail Chase learned to control his Soul magic more and more, now he has learned to limit his sensing a lot and now he could only feel Summer and some forest critters around. He saw a squirrel about fifteen feet away but didn't feel its soul, he figured he could naturally dull his range to about ten feet. The results of his new found control put a smile on his face.

Something struck Chase odd, the woods had a forced silence about the air. Chase learned, when he was in the Shadow Knights, when a quietness felt, 'forced', something was wrong. He looked around for anything that seemed out of place. Hell, anyone in this town that traversed the woods knew how to hide in them, so anyone could have been following the two.

Suddenly two people in a forest like camouflage jumped out wielding magic. One of the had a red aura and the other a brown green. The earthy looking aura person was closer so Chase focused on that one. Chase tried calling his familiar black blades but they didn't appear, he forgot he was getting the worked on. He then called for the purple hilted sword which called almost immediately. Chase swung at the person who expertly flipped out of the way.

The person with the red aura came from behind and Chase called out his normal knight sword and swung at them. The person used fire magic to thrust themselves down to the ground where the slid away from Chase. Both assailants stood still for a few second before the fire person went on the offensive.

The person used their fire in a multipurpose way, both as a projectile and a physical booster. As they closed in the person shot fireball with one hand and a stream of fire with the other. This put Chase at an immediate disadvantage now being a close ranged fighter. Chase saw a small pattern in how the fireballs were launched and weaved around them with little grace. Managing to get close enough Chase swapped a few blows before the fire mage was on the ground, Chase managed to pick up a few hints from Erza despite receiving no training from her.

Unable to expand his sensing Chase managed to feel the other person coming up behind him just in time to parry a flying rock. Turning to face the person Chase sent his knight sword back to its abyss and double gripped his 'master sword'. Chase felt the power he found a few weeks ago hum like it was calling him to use. The earth mage saw Chase feeding the sword some as magic as it started glowing a faint blue. Figuring what was coming the earth mage went straight at Chase giving him no time to use whatever trick he was planning on using. Grabbing boulder out of the ground the mage threw then at Chase while he dug his foot into the ground causing waves in the ground.

Chase was out of practice since he had been concentrating on healing Summer for a good few months. It also did not help that he had lost his shadow magic, went into a mild coma and lost some of his magical storage, and been lazy. Chase was at his wits end concentrating on two assailants and Summer making sure she wasn't being attacked.

As Chase was concentrating on the earth mage when the fire mage got back up on his feet and went after Chase again, this time a bit sloppy. As the mages kept attacking Chase noticed one thing among the fiasco, they never shouted their attack unlike %99.9999 of the mage he came across and it was only a small few that he knew did this. Though this left about thirty that he knew, and about half of them that would attack him for shits and giggles in an all out battle.

Chase, as he parried and dodged, gather the magic into the sword and as he felt the sword about ready, he slashed and saw a blue razor like disc flew where he slashed. This caused the two mages to stopped and was the attack flew where they just were cutting down trees like butter. They turned back to Chase with hesitance and caution crossing their masked faces. For what Chase could feel, he felt a plan brewing inside the two and it didn't involve him.

Chase got worried, especially so when the two split, one towards him and the other away. The earth mage came at Chase in a distracting like manner using all kinds of flourishes and flashy moves. This worked to a degree until he noticed the fire magic running towards Summer. Chase at this point lost it, he grabbed the hilt as hard as could and brought it down on the face of the earth mage. As soon as the mage crumpled and fell Chase ran as fast as he could to Summer and found her already being held hostage.

"If you wanna save the girl," the fire mage spoke harshly holding white hot fire to Summer as the smell of burning hair filled the air, "throw the sword away and lay face down on the ground, NOW!"

Chase threw the sword as he told, he threw it hard enough to sink it into a tree so you couldn't see the taper of the tip, at least three inches worth. Chase started getting down on his knees when he looked back up to Summer and say the terror and disbelief on her soft face. Getting angry to the point where his golden aura started turning tar-like again and called his knight sword. Chase dashed and with every step his magic ate the earth leaving a trail of golden nothing. Nearing the two Chase thrust his sword through the shoulder of the fire mage and with enough force pinned his to the tree, the force was enough to sink the blade up to the hilt in the mages shoulder. The subsequent force was enough to blow the back of the tree out making a shower of bark and splinters.

Somehow, with his former demonic intent Chase spoke harshly, " **This will be the last thing you will ever do while living**."

With the sludgy golden magic eating away his clothes, skin, and everything else around the blade the fire mage managed, "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT CHASE! It's me Brad!"

Chase reached up and pulled of the mask and saw that was indeed Brad, "Brad, what in the fucking hell are you doing?"

"Apparently a bad idea," Brad grunted as blood trickled out of the stab.

Chase calmed his aura so that it wasn't eating away his stupid friend. The other person, who Chase now guessed was Mark was coming around. Summer all the while looked panicked.

"Summer, run that way to my house and get my parents to get everyone they can from any medical place they can and tell them everything!" Chase yelled as he pointed off to the right.

As Summer ran off Chase turned back to Brad and said, "What the hell were you thinking?! Attacking me, yeah I get it, but holding Summer hostage, threatening harm to her and burning her hair off with the hottest flame you can make, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"

"Honestly, we didn't think you'd react that way," Brad was breathing heavily.

"How the hell did you think I'd react? The last people that attacked her that I didn't know I almost tore their heads off!" Chase yelled in Brads face. "You know how I am with Summer!"

Groaning loudly Mark came around and said, "I didn't think he would go after Summer, we planned and I hoped he wouldn't use her as a tool."

"I should cut off your arm 'Bradley' but Summer, Monica, and your family I know wouldn't appreciate it," Chase growled out.

* * *

Ten minutes later an army of doctors, nurse, and healing mages came running like the forest was just extinguished from fire and people lay a strew badly burned. Behind the army of doctor Chase saw quite a few familiar people, his parents, Brads parents, Marks, but Summers parents were nowhere to be seen. They were probably off on an expedition.

The medical people crowed Brad and the doctors started ordering the nurses and other doctors around. They asked Chase to remove his sword. Chase put a single finger on it and it disappeared. Brad fell to the ground and the doctors immediately started tending to him.

Chase walked over to his sword that was flung into the tree and did the same thing. Looking around he saw Summer standing alone still looking absolutely panicked. Chase quiet walked over to her and gently sent a hand on her shoulder and she jump a mile away. She turned to Chase and then promptly looked sad at her action and walked back to him.

The hand the Chase had set on her shoulder he found wet. Wet with blood. It was hard to see on her dress but upon further inspection you could see the dress had plenty of blood soaked in. Not noticing at first, Chase could see blood speckling her face and arm, giving Summer that creepy 'little girl in a white dress skulking the hall' vibe. Chase wrapped his arm around her waist and led her off back to their guild home. Summer followed without any more resistance and fell into Chase. Chase saw his parents coming towards them and shook his head no. They stopped in their tracks but then understood the situation.

* * *

"Change out of the dress and I will go get it cleaned," Chase told Summer, "Clean up while I'm gone, okay?"

Summer went to the bathroom and gently closed the door behind her. A minute later she held out the dress and Chase grabbed and held until she let go and closed the door. Grabbing a bag, he folded the dress and walked out the door.

* * *

"Welcome to 'Redding Tailor Shop'! How can I help you today?" said a short girl behind the counter.

Looking around Chase asked, "Is Tiffany around?"

"Tiffany? You mean Mrs. Redding? I believe I heard she was on her way back from a large delivery? Why may I ask?" the girl looked off while thinking.

"I need to get a custom dress cleaned of blood and I only trust her with it."

"Blood!?" the brunette yelled, "Why blood?"

"You must be new, right?" Chase asked.

"I've only been here about a week," the girl answered still frazzled.

"Chase Hartley, and don't asked questions like that when I come by, you might not like the answer."

"Chelsea," she responded in kind, "and why do you, a guy, need a dress cleaned?"

"It's Summers, and like I said don't asked questions you might not like the answers too," Chase kept saying ominously.

Chelsea looked terrified, "I'll take the dress and save it for Mrs. Redding."

"I'm not trying to scare you Chelsea, I just don't want you involve in these kinds of affairs," Chase said this proceeded with, "I'm just trying to keep someone as cute as you safe."

"I am not sure if I should be flattered or even more terrified," Chelsea took a few steps back.

Chase watched her and then said, "Let me rephrase that, just don't ask about work and we will be great friends."

Chelsea took a face and said, "Still not the greatest first impression I ever had."

"I can do that sometimes," Chase confirmed and grabbed his wallet and pulled out 1000 Jewel, "Here is the fee Tiffany charges for this."

Chelsea stared at the money and then said, "I will have her call you when she is done."

"Thanks," Chase called as he walked out.

* * *

Leaving the shop, the town felt like a different place. Chase had been on jobs that lasted several months but the town always felt the same when he returned. He recognized every place but the vibe felt different. The same flow of people, most of the stands were the same, even some of the people were the same but the town felt like another town altogether.

Looking up, Chase looked longingly into the sky and sort of wish that he could soar in the vast sky above his home again. Chase tried many time to manifest his magic into wings but it took to much magic and effort to even form the image of wings much less the form. He pushed the thought out of his mind and went on his way.

The smooth cobblestone road gave Chase a comfort of sorts, the familiarity pushed away some of the strangeness that Chase felt. Chase made his way home to the house the guild gave him in town with no effort to remember the way. He knew the entire layout of the town known as Sylva.

Deep in thought he walked home with the muscle memory of a person that has lived there longer than he has been alive. Even not paying attention he navigated through the busy and crowded streets with ease. At the edge of his attention and hearing Chase heard someone calling for him.

"Chase!"

Turning around Chase saw a mildly familiar face, "Ah, you're, um."

"Its fine if you don't remember me, we have never really talked much, I do much of the research and advising for the expeditions and collections of the artifacts you sell."

"Right, I remember that but I'm not sure if I ever caught your name because I can't recall it," Chase explained, "Anyway, what's up?"

"I heard something went down with you," the academical man said.

"Yeah, Brad and Mark, know them?"

"I believe I met them once," he said thoughtfully.

Chase explained, "Well they decided to attack me and then went after Summer."

The man deadpanned and said flatly, "Fools. Your care and concern for Summer are famous in this town, they grew up beside you and they, of all people, should know to never touch her besides in the friendliest of manners."

"Ha! They should but no, they didn't. Well I have to get back to Summer, she isn't in the best shape after that."

"I would assume so after about what I heard a few months ago. Go, take care of the girl, I hope for the best for her. I have to go myself I have to research and about a scepter of 'mild' domination, I hope to talk to you again," the academical said with air quotes then walked off laughing.

Chase smirked and started back home again, he thought that he would like to talk to him again. Next time he hoped it would be so short and curt, he seemed like a fountain of knowledge about many things. Chase push the thought to the side for later and thought about the girl he needed to care for.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, extremely late upload. School has me absolutely swamped and I managed to get ahead enough to post. I will try, though no guarantees, to be on time, hell, I might be late again, double hell, I might need to post when I can. Anyways, enjoy.  
**

 **I bid thee adieu.**


End file.
